Project II: Saiyan Ranma
by Demon Eyes Laharl
Summary: Ranma... with spiky hair and tail? After falling in the Pool of the Drowned Unknown, Ranma gets Urd as a Sensei, and the Sailor Senshi and Jurai in his tail... Can life be anymore weirder? [Complete until furthur notice]
1. Enter, Saiyan Ranma

Theory of the Multiverse: There is not one Universe, there are many. Each have their own Time Lines, each have their many different personalities which were shaped by choices you never made. In this universe, Ranma Saotome will find himself once again facing chaos... In his life. -=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- Goku shifted himself. (It was going down...) he thought. He was all mangled up, his skin covered with blood. Whoever the new enemy was, it was stronger than anything he faced. Coola, and Freeza together might not be able to stop it.  
  
Goku defeated it, barely surviving himself, but his enemy's cunning was something someone like Hannibal Lecter would have applauded. Hell, the good ol' forensic psychologist and cannibal would be proud of him. The new enemy instilled a safety device on him. When Goku defeated it, it activated a nuclear reaction in space towards an asteroid. It's now speeding it's way to earth.  
  
Standing to see the big rock, he was a bit surprised to see it covered the whole sky. He dug his feet firmly in the ground...  
  
"KA-" energy build up in his hand, "Me-" it grew bigger, "HA-" and his whole body blazed, "ME-" Goku steadied himself. This was going to be big. "HA WAVE!"  
  
All the force he exerted, he released all his energy towards the rock.  
  
Impact... And the rock slowed it's decent. Before it reached the stratosphere, it stopped, and was pushed back.  
  
"AAAAGGGHHHH!" he screamed as he put more force in it. And, he did it. He pushed it out of the way, but for a price.  
  
He was drained... He couldn't move. After all the people he faced; the woman with long green hair and short skirt... what the heck was her problem? Then, the enemy he just faced, and now the meteorite. Damn, he wished he had at least a son [This Goku wont have one] to pass is heritage to. With the final conflict, he fell backwards, towards a pool. He died before he drowned.  
  
-Omega X Presents-  
  
-Project II: Saiyan Ranma-  
  
-Chapter 1: Enter; Saiyan Ranma-  
  
"Welcome, sirs," said a Chinese fat man. "Welcome to Jusenkyo."  
  
A boy, in his late teens, very handsome and with deep blue grey eyes and his black hair tied in a pigtail put his bag down.  
  
"Yo, old man," he said towards his companion; he was fat, bald, and had eye glasses. "Is this the place?"  
  
"Alright boy," the man said. "I hope you are ready!"  
  
"Anytime old man," the boy replied, and they jumped at the pole of bamboos.  
  
"No! Sirs, very bad if fall in the pool!" the guide said. But the two martial artists didn't listen. They blurred as they jumped up in the air and began punching and kicking.  
  
Both separated at the same time, and landed on two poles. They took only a second and they were at it again.  
  
The boy was able to go through the fat man's defense as he gave a kick in the mid-section, and the man went flying towards a pool.  
  
"Are you done old man?" the boy asked.  
  
"Oh... honored sir fell in the Pool of the Drowned Panda! Horrible tragedy. Anyone who falls in the pool will turn to a..."  
  
SPLASH!  
  
"What the heck...!" the boy said in shock, and a panda came out of the pool, which promptly kicked him in a pool.  
  
SPLASH!  
  
"Oh no! Honored sir fell into the mysterious pool! No one knows what drowned there..." the guide said. He looked towards the pool, and waited. He began to sweat. "OH THE HORROR! HONOR SIR DROWNED!"  
  
"GROWF?" said the panda. He walked over the pool, attempting to dive in it.  
  
"No sir! If you fall, you will take the shape of young sir!" the guide said frantically.  
  
"GROWF?" the panda said. "GGGRRROOOWWWLLL!"  
  
If anyone understood Pand-ish [panda language], they just heard Genma Saotome shout about his wife going to kill him...  
  
=Inside the pool=  
  
Contrary to what the guide said, Ranma didn't drown. He was still awake, still alive, although he couldn't move. The only thing he heard was:  
  
"Ah... A worthy heir..."  
  
Ranma felt something warm invade him, and his body moved by itself. He curled up to a ball, and something surrounded him like a cocoon. Then, Ranma fell into a deep trance...  
  
Time passed around the pool. The sign of the pool was replaced by 'Spring of the Drowned Young Martial Artist with a Pigtail' and the guide shook his head heavily. Even the panda sir gave up hope. The moment he knew he couldn't get his son back, he ran away, talking about his wife watching him.  
  
Too bad he didn't ask the guide for help...  
  
=A week after Ranma's drowning=  
  
Genma Saotome ran as fast as his fat panda legs could carry him. Women were chasing him, and if you think that's good, wait until you see what the women were carrying. Spears, maces, arrows, and other deadly weapons.  
  
Evil Panda will not escape! said a girl with long purple hair. You eat food, we eat you!  
  
If anyone is surprised by that, please raise your hands...  
  
The hunt went on. Genma tried to run towards a city, but without a map, he couldn't find squat. He hid in the forest, which was another mistake. The Amazons, as he now learned, were very good trackers and hunters. Almost three days after the Tournament, they finally caught up with the panda.  
  
=Amazon village, 10 days after Ranma's disappearance=  
  
Shampoo sighed. For a fat panda, it gave them a good fight. If her eyes weren't fooling her, she could have sworn it was doing some martial arts move, and even made himself invisible.  
  
Good thing Xian Li was there... she said in Mandarin. Xian Li was their greatest tracker. Her father, wolf who went towards the pool of the drowned man, was taken in by the amazons as their slaves. The daughter, Xian Li, looked like a half-breed. Her ears were perky, and had fangs. Not only that, she had perceptive hearing and smell. When the panda cloaked itself, Xian Li could still smell his residue.  
  
Xian Pu looked around. On the ground was a panda rug. She was proud of it, actually.  
  
=Jusenkyo=  
  
"WHAT? IMPOSSIBLE! SAOTOME!!!" a guy with a yellow bandana shouted at the pool. "HOW THE HELL CAN YOU DIE! YOU COWARD! YOU RAN AWAY FROM OUR DUEL!"  
  
The guide shook his head. It seems honored sir has many friends...  
  
"YOU COWARD! YOU... DAMN IT!" Ryouga shouted. He walked away from the pool, leaving his blood battle with the Saotome. After all, it was impossible to try and beat the dead...  
  
=Japan, two weeks later=  
  
A white haired woman, with voluptuous figure, was in her room, planning once again to tie in her sister and Keichii, a boy. It is their fate to be together until the boy says so, and they are both so in love. She smiled happily, then heard a big boom.  
  
(Oh, great...) she thought. (There goes Skuld again!)  
  
"WHAT WERE YOU DOING WITH MY SISTER?" she shouted.  
  
"N-nothing!" the boy stammered.  
  
"LIAR!" BOINK! "OW!"  
  
The woman sighed. Her young sister would've been getting on with the boy if only Skuld wasn't around. The young goddess seems very enthusiastic in splitting the pair apart. If it was possible, the woman laughed about it. (Maybe Skuld is just jealous... And likes Keichii herself...)  
  
"Urd! Phone!" said a sweet voice outside her room. Urd squinted. Was it possible for such a soft voice to be heard over the bickering Skuld and Keichii is doing?  
  
"Coming!" said the white haired woman. She slid her door opened, and walked towards the living room. She took the phone gently from her sister. "Hello?"  
  
"Urd..."  
  
"Kami-sama..."  
  
"Yes... We have a few developments going on. Do you still know the fighting styles of the past? The time there were Saiyans in the world?"  
  
"Yes..." Urd replied. "I'm a bit rusty..."  
  
"Oil yourself..." Kami-sama said, adding humor in the statement. Urd stiffened. Kami-sama, making a joke. Is hell trying to destroy heaven again? "I just received reports. A new Saiyan will awaken in about three days. I need you to contact him. He's in China, remote place called Jusenkyo."  
  
"Jusenkyo?" Urd asked. "You mean... 'He' found someone worthy?"  
  
"Yes... The heir is Ranma Saotome... but we need to change his name," Kami- sama said. "We don't want anymore people chasing because of his fahter's... uh-hum... past activities."  
  
Urd nodded, and nodded again. She said her farewells and hanged the phone.  
  
(A saiyan? Interesting...) Urd thought.  
  
=Jusenkyo, three days later=  
  
Ranma opened his eyes. He could see the water surface, and something thin enclosed him. He looked at his surroundings. Clearly, he was underwater, but how deep, he didn't know. He moved his hand. He blinked.  
  
Was it his imagination, or are those muscles? He checked his other hands again, and he looked at his chest. (Damn... It looks like I'm fully developed...) Ranma said. He tried to punch, and he opened the hole on the cocoon. Ranma looked in horror as water began piling in. He panicked and punched the thing around him with more strength. It ripped through the fabric and Ranma swam up.  
  
Ranma gulped for air as he reached the surface. (Whoa... What a rush...) Ranma said.  
  
"Hello!" said a voice on top of him. Ranma looked at the figure above him. It was a woman with white hair and odd markings forehead. But what caught Ranma's eyes were two globes, which showed itself very readily as the figure was bent towards him.  
  
With the final moment of dignity, Ranma's nose spurted blood out and he promptly fainted...  
  
Urd looked surprise, and looked at her chest. "I didn't think he would react like that..."  
  
Later...  
  
Ranma opened his eyes, and his eyes squinted through the sun.  
  
"Where the heck am I?" he asked.  
  
"Somewhere in Hong Kong..." a feminine voice said beside him. Ranma looked at his side. It was the girl he saw.  
  
"Who are you?" he asked.  
  
"Oh, I'm Urd," she said. "Second Class Goddess, Limited. Goddess of the Past, and also the one for Love!" she said the last part with glee.  
  
Ranma had a terrible headache now. Goddess? Past? Love? He stood up, and saw himself facing a mirror.  
  
(Whoa...) Ranma said. He checked himself. From waist up, he was naked. His shoulders were broad, muscled and very well developed. His hair grew shorter, and was a bit more spikier than he remembered. He flexed his muscles, and he whistled, impressed. He checked his manhood by taking the garter of his pants and pull it outward...  
  
"Oh my goodness..." Urd said.  
  
Ranma quickly let go of the garter and it went back to position. "HEY!"  
  
"Cant help it... You are a masterpiece..." Urd said.  
  
Ranma almost fell down, but something caught his eye...  
  
"I HAVE A TAIL!" he shouted.  
  
"SHHH!" Urd said, finger in her lips. "Quiet. We don't want them to think we are up to something... On second thought... I think I want..."  
  
"But... but... but..."  
  
Urd sighed. "Ranma, calm down. That tail will be part of you now. When you fell in the pool, you were deemed worthy by the last person who drowned in it..."  
  
"What does it have to do with my tail?!" Ranma asked. "And how come you know my name?"  
  
"Ranma, I'm a goddess..." Urd replied. "Anyway, the last person who drowned there was a Saiyan..." she said dramatically. She didn't have the reply she expected.  
  
"A what?"  
  
"A Saiyan! You know... Powerful alien beings... Now extinct... Have powers to destroy planets..."  
  
Ranma shook his head.  
  
Urd just sighed. "Forget. All you have to worry now is that you are a Saiyan. The last one, in fact. Now Kami-sama, that's my father, called me to train you. Obviously it was a worthy assignment; after all, I'm the goddess of the past. He wants to make sure you truly comprehend your powers before you use them."  
  
"You? Train me? What happened to pops? He was supposed to train me!" Ranma said.  
  
"Ranma, you're father is dead... Run into some women of the amazons," Urd said gently. "You have no one to train you now."  
  
Ranma looked at the goddess. He nodded. He felt very different, and with the tail and all, if there was any chance he could cope with this, maybe Urd was the answer. He didn't know, but he felt a compelling need to trust her.  
  
"Okay... I'll train with you..." Ranma said.  
  
Urd smiled. "Good. Now, let's drink!"  
  
[Sounds of cork being popped open]  
  
GULP! GULP! GULP!  
  
"Ahh... this is life..." Urd said.  
  
Ranma face faulted. Whatever trust he felt went down... very deep down as he watched the goddess drink a bottle of sake like it was water.  
  
"Great... I get a teacher who is drunk and old..."  
  
POW!  
  
"What did you say?" Urd asked Ranma, who was just punched in the ground.  
  
"NOTHING!" Ranma said. "I think you are a wonderful young vibrant woman..."  
  
Urd shook her head. "First lesson kiddo. Learn to put your foot in that mouth of yours..."  
  
Ranma winced. What did he do to have such a fate?  
  
=Time Gates=  
  
Somewhere deep in the motion of space, a lone figure stood. She felt it, and she felt the cold dread sweep up to her.  
  
(Saiyan...) she thought. She fought one before, but never defeated it. She looked at the Time Gates. She sighed. Crystal Tokyo is still there.  
  
"I must find it..." she said.  
  
=Washu's lab=  
  
Washu was jumping up and down. The energy spike a few moments ago made her very excited.  
  
(A Saiyan! I never studied one!) she began typing. (I must find it!)  
  
She continued typing, and she remembered something.  
  
(Juraians hate Saiyans... Whatever I must do, Ayeka must not find out...)  
  
=Hong Kong=  
  
Ranma went a fit of sneezes.  
  
Whatever fate Ranma Saotome will have, it seems he has more girls chasing him then anyone in his life...  
  
To be continued...  
  
/--------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------\  
  
NEXT: Urd brings Ranma to her home... ^-^ Chapter 2: Mallets and Saiyans don't mix...  
  
Author's note: yup... I know, it's short. But don't worry! I'll make the coming chapters longer than this!  
  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------/ 


	2. Mallets and Saiyans Don't Mix

Urd sighed. Being knowledgeable in the past was supposed to be easy for a goddess of the past, but, someone like Urd, who spent most of her time brewing love potions, was very relieved that Ranma was not a nobody when it came to fighting; quite knowledgeable in discipline, confidence, and grace. His Saiyan body just made him stronger, faster and even more aware of his surroundings. Urd found out in her two days that Ranma wasn't just a good looking guy. He was the most arrogant, over confident, and downright annoying to her, which she loved about him. Three days since Urd taught him how to use his powers. In skill, he was already the best for his age. He also was able to control his strength and speed, which too powerful for normal human beings. But, there are some things that Ranma still needed to know...  
  
"AAAHHH!!!" Ranma screamed as he fell down faster. Urd shook her head.  
  
"Ranma, don't fear! You can do it!"  
  
SPLASH!!!  
  
Urd dropped her face. How the hell can he be able to master just a simple technique?  
  
"Ranma," Urd began. "I can't see why you can't do it..."  
  
Ranma, who's face was already in view, complained. "Hey! How am I supposed to know how to fly? I'm human!"  
  
"No, you're not," Urd replied. "You're a saiyan! Saiyans fly! All you have to do is focus!"  
  
"I don't care what you say!" Ranma said. "How can I fly without wings?"  
  
"Oh stop whining like a girl!" Urd replied.  
  
"WHAT!?" And Ranma jumped up high in the air, and faced Urd. "I'm a GUY!"  
  
Urd giggled. "Congratulations. You just flew..."  
  
"Wha-" Ranma looked at his feet. It was true. He was flying in mid-air. "Gee... Thanks."  
  
"I'm your sensei, what else do you expect?" Urd said. "Well, since you can fly now, you'll have to learn how to move when you are in the air..."  
  
"WHEEE!" Ranma said, zooming all over the place.  
  
Urd sweat drop. "Okay, we can skip that part. So, wanna fly all the way home?"  
  
-Omega X Present-  
  
-Project II: Saiyan Ranma-  
  
-Chapter 2: Mallets and Saiyans Don't Mix-  
  
Urd watched Ranma fly around with his new clothes. They were like his Chinese ones, but he picked orange instead of red as the color of his shirt. Also, his black pants were no longer tied in his shoes. They were loosely fit. His shoes weren't the regular Chinese ones. He picked something which resembled a boot. The reason for the change in fashion, Ranma didn't know. But for the new clothes... well, let's just say that when Ranma woken up, he was stark naked.  
  
They were halfway towards Japan already, and he still didn't seem to get tired. Urd, on the other hand, had her mana drained. Oh how she felt like wanting another bottle of sake.  
  
During their three days in training, Urd had to use considerable amounts of mana to teleport him from Hong Kong to the mountain valleys of Jusendo. They were careful enough not to cause too much attention since the Phoenix People were quite territorial. The fourth day, the day after Ranma learned how to control his flying ability, Urd proposed that he'd try out how far he can fly. Ooh, it was more harder on her than Ranma.  
  
"Come on, Urd!" Ranma said. "I can see Japan already!"  
  
"Yeah..." Urd said. "Wanna race, squirt?"  
  
"Alright, ya old hag!" Ranma replied. "GO!" and he flew faster towards Japan.  
  
In the three day training, Ranma was able to find out what hit her nerve. Urd returned the same favor and started calling him a squirt. They avoided the really bad ones, which were 'Old Bag' and 'Girl'.  
  
Urd gave herself also a boost as she accelerated, trying to catch Ranma. "I'll get you for that..."  
  
=Washu's Lab=  
  
(Hmm... that's weird...) Washu thought. (It's coming to Japan... And what is this other energy source?)  
  
=Time Gate=  
  
Setsuna squinted her eyes. The power of the Saiyan is nearing Japan. She smiled. If it was going there, she could use the assistance of the Senshi to help her investigate if there was really a Saiyan. Maybe it's a mistake, since after all, Crystal Tokyo is still very much alive.  
  
(All we can do is wait...) she thought.  
  
=Near a temple, Japan=  
  
"OOPPS!" Keichii said, tripping over the rock, and fell right on top off Belldandy.  
  
The two love birds were alone for the moment. Skuld had an assignment in town, and she had a few bugs to fix. She brought in Banpei for this, so literally, nothing is stopping Keichii and Belldandy from doing anything.  
  
Belldandy suggested that they walk around the temple, which Keichii readily agreed. It was one of those awkward moments where the boy falls on top of the girl. It happened before, and Keichii was about to kiss her when they first moved in, just to be interrupted by Megumi, Keichii's younger sister.  
  
Keichii looked at his beloved's eye. It was so beautiful, so enchanting. He resolved. He came inching his face near hers, and the lips would almost touch. Belldandy didn't stop the attempt. She too, relaxed, and waited for the kiss.  
  
Closer... closer...  
  
BBBBOOOOOOMMM!!!!  
  
"What in the world...?!" Keichii said, looking a few meters in his left. Dust was around and he couldn't get a clear view on what  
  
"OLD HAG!" said a voice.  
  
"COME HERE YOU SQUIRT!" said a feminine voice.  
  
"Oh, Urd, you finally came!" Belldandy said, standing up.  
  
The sounds stopped, and the dust settled. Keichii almost laughed at the scene. There was Urd, her hair was like being yanked from the boy, and Urd was returning the favor. She was yanking his tail. Waitaminute! Tail?  
  
"Uh... hi sis!" Urd said. "Uh, Ranma, let go of me..."  
  
"You let go of me first, you old hag!" Ranma retorted.  
  
"Why you!!"  
  
"Urd! He's a guest!" Belldandy said gently. The two figures stopped wrestling each other already.  
  
Urd and Ranma stood up. "Sorry," they both said.  
  
"Now, Urd, calm down. Um, excuse me, who are you?" Belldandy asked.  
  
"He's Ranma," Urd said, with a hint of pride in her voice. "He's my student, and a Saiyan!" and she quickly covered her mouth. She forgot to tell her sisters that her assignment was training a saiyan. She nervously looked at Belldandy, waiting for her reaction. Sure, Saiyans were considered evil. They even gave some kamis a run for their money... But Ranma was different. Urd knew it.  
  
"Oh..." Belldandy replied, smiling and bowing politely at Ranma. "That explains the tail. Nice to meet you," she said.  
  
Urd fell down. That was not the reaction she expected.  
  
=Inside the house=  
  
"Uh... Belldandy," Urd began to ask her sister. The two goddesses were in the kitchen, while Keichii and Ranma were in the living room, talking. "Saiyan... you know, someone who can destroy a planet? You okay with it?"  
  
"Of course I'm okay with it," Belldandy said. "Why are you so worried? If Kami-sama trusts you to train him, I trust your trust in him. And he has a soul full of goodness. He has such a big heart..."  
  
Urd sighed. "Wow sis. You're full of trusts. Even your sentences have a lot of trust in it." She joked. Privately, she thanked her sister's understanding. Other gods and goddesses would go into battle stance already, seeing a young saiyan.  
  
"But you know, you have to tell Skuld..." Belldandy said. "She does have a tendency to..."  
  
"Tadaima!" Skuld greeted her voice outside the kitchen. "Whew, tough work. All those bugs appear out of nowhere..." and then, a pause, then a scream. "YYYAAAAHHHH! SAIYAN!"  
  
POW!  
  
"Ow you little brat!" Ranma's voice came. "CUT IT OUT!"  
  
"EEK! ONEESAN! MONSTER! HERE! STOP!"  
  
"OW! OW! Keichii! Help!"  
  
Urd smiled. Looks like the two couples will get along quite well.  
  
BBBOOOOMMM!  
  
(Or, maybe not...) Urd said as she opened the door, to see the whole place bombed. She ran towards the grounds, and saw a scene which was comical to say the least. Ranma was doing his best to tick the young goddess off by making faces.  
  
"NEO-SKULD BOMB!" Skuld shouted, throwing a nasty looking ball. Ranma jumped in the air and put his finger in the base of his eye, and brought his tounge out.  
  
"NEH!" he mouthed. "Brat can't get me! Brat can't get me!"  
  
In response, Skuld threw more and more bombs. The garden was beginning to look like the moon surface, and Ranma was making more faces. Finally, Skuld broke. She took out what looked like a meteor sized bomb, and everything stopped.  
  
Ranma looked at the young goddess with a nervous face. "Uh... You're not going to use that... right?"  
  
In response, she smirked. Then, with a loud scream, she was going to flung it when...  
  
"Everyone, lunch!" Belldandy's voice was heard.  
  
"FOOD! YEY!" Ranma said as he dashed towards the door, where he was held up by Urd in his collar.  
  
"What did I say about manners...?" Urd said. Part of her job was to train Ranma in being polite, and well behaved and have table manners. She later concluded that doing that was impossible.  
  
"Um... if there is sake, grab it?" Ranma said innocently, remembering the embarrassing incident in China where she turned three tables just to grab the bottle of sake, and breaking it when she did get it.  
  
"Why you little..."  
  
"Whoa! Look!" Ranma said, looking at the newly restored living room. Somehow, Belldandy was able to repair the living room, and Skuld just glared at Ranma, who in turn, glared back.  
  
Urd sighed. Everything was going to plan... (I think...)  
  
"You are not welcomed here, you monster!" Skuld shouted.  
  
"Urd, can you tell this brat to shut up? I'm want to eat..." Ranma said.  
  
"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME?" Skuld shouted.  
  
"Skuld, leave Ranma alone... Ranma, sorry about my sister... She usually is a very good girl," Belldandy said. She wiped the small circular table and put the tray in it. Behind her was Keichii, helping her bring the food.  
  
"Hmph," Urd snorted. "Good only when she's alone with you..."  
  
"No one asked your opinion, you SECOND CLASS goddess!" Skuld retorted. "And what is this Saiyan doing here?"  
  
Ranma looked at Skuld. He smirked, "What is this uncute tomboy doing here?"  
  
"What did you say?!!" Skuld exclaimed.  
  
"Skuld, please calm down," Belldandy said. "Ranma here," and she pointed at Ranma "is our new guest. Kami-sama told Urd to watch over him, to be able to control his powers. Right?"  
  
Urd, who was already digging in, nodded with her mouth full.  
  
Skuld snorted. "Anyone who needs watching over is Urd..." she said. "See, even the monster copies her style, and even worse!" she pointed at Ranma, who was eating normally [scooping food in his mouth like a machine gun].  
  
"At least I'm not a kawaikune tomboy!" Urd retorted. "I'm a real woman!"  
  
"If you are an ideal woman," Skuld replied, her smile evident that she's going to insult Urd... again. "Then maybe you should join with this monster. I'd think you'd make a great couple."  
  
Urd laughed. "I hope so! His muscles... his abdomen, his chest, his thighs... Ooohhh. Too bad a kawaikune tomboy don't appreciate a real man."  
  
"Why you..." Skuld began, and Ranma used this opportunity to steal two pickles from each of their plates. But before he could eat the four pickle pieces, someone grabbed his head. He looked up and saw Skuld and Urd looking at him... Ok, glaring is more like it.  
  
"What..." Urd began "are you doing?"  
  
Ranma smiled nervously. "Nothing?" he replied innocently.  
  
POW! BOINK! OW! GET OFF! OUCH! COME HERE! YAHHH!  
  
Keichii looked at his bowl, with waterfall tears in his eyes, and his bowl cracked. "Cant I have a normal day?"  
  
=Juuban=  
  
It was another peaceful day...  
  
"USAGI! GIVE ME BACK MY MANGA!" a shout emitted by a shinto shrine; quite weird, especially when the one who shouted was supposed to be a calm, friendly shrine maiden.  
  
"Don't those two ever give up?" Minako asked Makoto. The brunette just shook her head.  
  
"B-but I didn't finish them!" Usagi said.  
  
"You're hogging everything!" Rei shouted again, although more softly this time. "Finish the pile you have first before taking mines!"  
  
Ami was reading her books again. The Outers, except Setsuna, were watching the scene with mild interest, although Hotaru was on her toes if someone would get injured. Ass Haruka always told her in private; 'The Inners, especially the princess have one of the hardest heads in the world'.  
  
Michiru were inclined to agree. There was the princess, right in front of them, making an ass out of herself. At least Rei was acting like a Martian; short-tempered and vengeful, and full of wrath. Kinda like her mother [in the Silver Millenium]  
  
"Sigh... some things never change..." said a voice in the background. Everyone jumped and looked behind them. There was Setsuna, the reason why they all grouped together.  
  
"You know, you should teach us how to do that..." Ami said, looking up for the first time to Setsuna. "At least we'll know when you'll be appearing."  
  
Setsuna didn't smile. Well, she rarely smiled, so it's not that unusual. She spoke to them. "I detected something abnormal..." she began.  
  
Haruka put on her number 02 scowl [threat-to-the-timeline-scowl] and asked Setsuna, "Is it a threat?"  
  
Setsuna shrugged. "I'm not sure. Crystal Tokyo is alive and well... It's just that I detected a Saiyan in this world..."  
  
Ami gasped. "A saiyan?!"  
  
Everyone looked at Ami and Setsuna. "What's a Saiyan?" Hotaru asked.  
  
"Zzzzz..." Usagi snored. Rei looks at her and get about three thick mangas, curls them to a ball, and whacks Usagi hard in the head. "OW!"  
  
"Listen!" Rei said.  
  
"Saiyan... is an ancient race of... killers," Ami began. "Terrible creatures. They are not from our Solar System. And it was rumored they had the power to destroy planets..."  
  
"Exactly..." Setsuna said, glad that someone in the Inners had brains. "I located it's energy signature somewhere in Japan. It's being cloaked by some unknown force. I think that this Saiyan has powerful allies as well in Japan."  
  
Haruka cracked her knuckles. "Alright! I've been getting bored by the lack of enemies, this might be what I need."  
  
Hotaru looked nervous though. The Saiyan had the power like hers, only maybe that this Saiyan wouldn't hesitate in killing this world.  
  
Setsuna sighed. "Like I said, it's not a threat. Not yet, but he can be. I'm not sure. I'd rather investigate if what I detected was true, or some mistake I did. I hope it's the latter."  
  
Rei looked around. Everyone was just as nervous as her. Maybe except Haruka, who was telling Michiru what she'd do if she saw a Saiyan.  
  
"How do we know what a Saiyan looks like?" Minako said.  
  
Setsuna looked at the Senshi of Love. "I fought with one before... He looked human... and had a tail..."  
  
"Tail?" asked Makoto incredulously.  
  
"Setsuna-mama, did you beat it?" Hotaru asked.  
  
"No... He beat me, and left me to live..." Setsuna said quietly.  
  
=Back to Ranma=  
  
"Ahh... that was sooo good..." Ranma said, finishing off the rice in his plate. He watched Skuld and Urd fighting with their chopsticks as swords as they tried to get the last piece of plum.  
  
"MINE!" "MINE!" "MINE!" "MINE!"  
  
Ranma just took his chopsticks, took the plum and ate it. Two pairs of eyes went straight toward him. Ranma began to sweat. He began looking for an escape, but Urd was already powering up with her lightning, and Skuld had her mallet ready. Then, to his relief, the phone rang.  
  
"Urd, please get the phone..." Belldandy said from the kitchen.  
  
Urd, still glaring at Ranma, stood up and left. Ranma sighed in relief. He looked up, and saw Skuld still with her mallet. He began to sweat again. Truth to be told, the skinny girl could swing it. It hurt him too. He was, yet again saved by Belldandy, who came in with some cakes she just baked. Skuld ignored him and began to clap as she commented her sister of her baking. It was a strawberry cake, each slice with a fresh strawberry on top.  
  
She gave each of them a plate with a slice of cake. Ranma's proportion was double, and he appreciated gracefully. He took the strawberries first, and ate it with gusto. The sourness and sweetness balanced each other and he found it very tasty. He began to regret eating all his strawberries, but maybe he could steal one from Skuld. She wasn't eating hers.  
  
With his fast speed, he quickly swiped the strawberry and before he could put it in his mouth, Skuld planted her mallet firmly in his head.  
  
"Skuld!" Belldandy exclaimed.  
  
"He started it!" Skuld replied. "He took my strawberry!"  
  
Ranma raised his head, seeing his cake ruined. His head landed neatly in the cake he was about to eat.  
  
"WHAT DID YOU DO THAT FOR?!" Ranma bellowed.  
  
"Serves you right for eating my strawberry!"  
  
"Kawaikune..." Ranma muttered. Skuld heard it and was about to swing her mallet again when she heard a scream.  
  
"NO! YOU CAN'T DO THAT!" It was Urd.  
  
A moment later, she walked in, frowning. "What did I do... What did I do to deserve this fate...?"  
  
"What is it Urd?" Belldandy asked.  
  
Urd looked at Ranma. "Kami-sama told me something..."  
  
"What is it?" Ranma asked.  
  
"You're going to school..." Urd replied.  
  
"School?" Ranma asked incredulously. "Why? I mean, I learn a lot from you..."  
  
Skuld snorted.  
  
"Kami-sama says you need your education. He wants you to rejoin the world as a educated man..." Urd replied.  
  
"So? What's wrong, Urd?" Ranma asked. "Why did you scream if that's all Kami-sama wants...?"  
  
"Kami-sama wants me to come with you," Urd said. "He wants me to watch over you..."  
  
"And...?"  
  
"I'm going to be your classmate..." Urd finally said, shoulders slumping in defeat. "Why should I go to school?"  
  
Skuld laughed and rolled on the floor. "Oh-hahaha! Old bag will go to school!"  
  
Urd narrowed her eyes, but it seems the weight of going to school was heavier. She didn't respond.  
  
"Someone's coming in tomorrow..." Urd said. "I don't know who, but he or she will give our documents, all processed. They also moved you out of the Saotome registry. You have a new name..."  
  
Ranma wasn't bothered by this. He was much more curious about the school he and Urd was going to attend. "Uh... Urd, do you know where this school is?"  
  
Urd put a finger in her chin, thinking. "Hmmm... Oh yes! Now I remember. It's Furinkan High, in Nerima."  
  
"Sounds interesting..." Ranma said.  
  
Oh Ranma, you have no idea...  
  
To be continued...  
  
/--------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------\  
  
NEXT: Saiyans and Poetic-Samurai-Wannabes don't Mix  
  
Ranma goes to school! He meets someone who resembles Skuld [the tomboy part]! And meeting with Blue Blunder who hopelessly falls in love with a 'beautiful Goddess, whose beauty surpasses the setting of the sun'... So, what else is new with that guy?  
  
Author's Note: Well, thank you all reviewers for your reviews because I've been reviewing your reviews and the ideas seem to be self-reviewed in my head. My mind is now rolling in and more ideas are coming up for the next chapters! Ja ne! ^-^  
  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------/ 


	3. Welcome to Furinkan High!

Ranma woke up in the warm and welcoming the glowing brightness. He assumed the sun was now rising, and opened his eyes. Urd was a few feet from his right, mumbling something about using a tail and how excited she would be. Ranma looked at his sensei and goddess all in one and shrugged. She was a woman. Ranma was never good in reading women. He had much better understanding with males... Well, maybe except Ucchan. If Ranma didn't know better, Ucchan was random and unpredictable as a female, except when he's fighting.  
  
He stood up, and fixed his sleeveless white shirt and straightened his pants. He opened the sliding door and walked towards the living room. He smelled the aroma which was lingering around. Once again, Belldandy was awake and cooking breakfast. How that girl wakes up so early, Ranma would never know.  
  
"Morning Belldandy..." Ranma greeted. Whatever this girl had, Ranma grew to respect and like her. She was one of the kindest persons she knew. It actually made him wonder if Skuld was her legitimate sister.  
  
"Morning, Ranma-kun," Belldandy returned his greeting. "Out to practice again?"  
  
"Yep... I gotta keep in shape. I'm gonna be the best!"  
  
"That's good..."  
  
-Omega X Present-  
  
-Project II: Saiyan Ranma-  
  
-Chapter 03: Welcome to Furinkan! [Avast thee knave! I have thee!]-  
  
Ranma opened the sliding door towards the garden, and felt a chill in him. He ignored it. Soon, he'll be all warmed up.  
  
Ranma started a small kata, and he began slowly. His muscles began to relax as he danced through multiple steps, punches and kicks. He began to build up speed, as his punches and kicks were blurring and he jumped, lingered in the air for minutes, kicking and punching invisible enemies until he landed smoothly in the ground.  
  
He took a deep breath, and smiled. He was getting good at this. He felt that he was the fastest and strongest. And the flying ability was cool; he used his family style to its fullest.  
  
Suddenly, in the corner of his eye, he saw a glint of yellow. He jumped up quickly and he heard a snap. Whoever it was, it was clear he or she was using a chain. Ranma landed a few meters from his original position and began looking at the source of his attacker.  
  
The shrub moved and out came a hooded figure. It's face was completely covered, but Ranma could make out the white teeth. It was smiling.  
  
The figure suddenly lashed his or her hands out to Ranma, and he could see that what seemed that the chains sprouted from out of it's hand. It was yellow gold, and the shape was oddly heart shaped. Letting a second before the chains could contact him, Ranma immediately jumped up in the air, rushed forward and used the enemy's long recovery to retaliate by using an open palm which he used in the figure's mid-section.  
  
The figure backed away from Ranma, hurt and all. Ranma was thinking though. He felt breasts. Whoever was the figure was female.  
  
The figure took advantage of Ranma's distraction to whip out two more chains which wrapped it selves to Ranma's two hands. Ranma was taken back to reality as he felt two chains wrap around him. The figure used her whole strength and threw Ranma towards the wall.  
  
Ranma, before he impacted the wall, rolled over so that his feet could touch the wall, and he kicked out, letting him fly towards her. Ranma passed by her cleanly; he wasn't going to hit a girl, but he was definitely sure he was going to end it.  
  
He landed about a meter away from her. He threw the girl, using her own chain, towards himself. The hooded girl flew towards him, and the last moment, Ranma jump upwards, letting the girl pass him so he was positioned right behind the girl, and pulled the chain. The tension caused the girl's hand to shoot at her sides as Ranma pinned her to the ground.  
  
"I yield..." the hooded figure declared, after tugging her hands.  
  
Ranma nodded and released her. The chains unwound themselves and went back to the hooded figure.  
  
"You're very good..." the girls said. "When I heard Urd was going to train a Saiyan, I thought she was going to blunder... She never told me she could fight..."  
  
Ranma looked at the hooded figure. "Urd didn't teach me how to fight... She is only teaching me how to use my abilities. The fighting style I use is my family's style."  
  
"Really?" the girls asked. "Maybe next time I'll I will be more prepared."  
  
"Who are you?" Ranma asked.  
  
The girl took her hood off, and Ranma backed away. Under the hood was a very beautiful face. Her skin was fair, not white as snow, but not dark as well. Her blue eyes were mischievously dancing and her lustrous blonde hair was tied in a pony tail.  
  
"I'm Venus, Goddess of Beauty and Love. Nice to meet you Ranma," and she smiled.  
  
=Breakfast=  
  
"What are you doing here, Venus?" Urd asked.  
  
Venus, whose eyes were on Ranma, answered without looking at her, "I'm here to bring you your IDs, so you can go to school. Mortals are such fuzzy beings; they get all ruffled if they suspect that documents are not legal..."  
  
Urd snorted. "Took you long enough. You made us wait for a week!"  
  
"I had to remove Ranma here from the Saotome registry..." Venus said, and added when she saw him panic: "Don't worry, Ranma. We put you to another registry. You are not a ruroni, yet."  
  
"Uh..." Ranma began, trying to look calm. "What registry did you put me too?"  
  
"Oh, a very old one, and a very untypical. You are now Son Ranma," Venus answered him delightfully. She seductively put her finger in her lips. "Did anyone tell you you're good enough to eat?"  
  
Ranma paled. He looked at Urd and asked, "She... she eats humans?"  
  
Venus looked at Ranma. "No..."  
  
"But you said you eat humans!" Ranma declared.  
  
"She means it in a -cough- sexual manner..." Urd said.  
  
Ranma looked thoroughly confused. "Sixually what?"  
  
Venus looked at Ranma, and at Urd. "He... doesn't... Oh my..." and she burst out laughing. "Oh, goodness gracious me! When I heard Urd was going to train a Saiyan, with a cute face, butt and very well-built body, I thought she landed the jackpot!"  
  
Urd turned red. Ranma looked at Venus like she was crazy.  
  
"Don't worry," Venus said, trying to stifle her giggles. "I'll teach you all about human anatomy, and more..."  
  
Keichii, by now was longing to take a very cold shower. Belldandy looked like Ranma, all innocent but without the scared look. Urd was going even redder if that was possible. Skuld, although didn't totally comprehend what the world is going on, she was having a time of her life looking at her 'old' sister and the 'jerk' Ranma.  
  
"Just tell me where your room is, and I'll be happy enough to spend a day with you, teaching you things that a normal hot-blooded-hormone-active teenagers are supposed to be doing..." Venus said, standing up, taking Ranma's hand.  
  
"I don't think so!" Urd said at once.  
  
"What's the matter Urd?" Venus said. "Wike big and strong Wanma?"  
  
"Shut up!" Urd panicked, trying to think quickly. "It's just that - it's just that Ranma's room is my room - and I don't want to find things..."  
  
"Ranma, sleeping in your room?!" Venus looked with a mock of surprise. "Wow, Urd. I never knew you were that desperate!"  
  
Urd was glowing now with an electric blue aura. Venus looked extremely apprehensive and changed the subject.  
  
"Anyway... I got all your papers signed and verified in the school. All you need now is to get the schedule," Venus said, changing the subject. "I tried to get the school to admit you in Wednesday, but they said that you have to attend school tomorrow." She began to walk outside. "Here are your IDs," she said, throwing two cards at Ranma. "Just show that, everything will be done for you."  
  
"Tomorrow?" Urd asked. "But, where are our books? You didn't bring any for us!"  
  
Venus whirled around, and looked at Urd with a raised eyebrow. "Books? Who needs books in Furinkan High?" and a circular light appeared from Venus' feet. "And Urd, do try to look like a sixteen year old... After all, we can't have Ranma having a classmate looking like his mother..." Venus started sinking towards the portal, smirking.  
  
"WHAT! COME HERE...!" but Venus disappeared. "Oooohhh! I'm gonna kill that Venus soon!"  
  
Ranma looked at his ID card. "I'm finally going to school again..."  
  
The day went by with Urd trying to find curse words that could by-pass her limiter and Skuld whacking Keichii in the head because she found him very close to her sister.  
  
=Next Day, after breakfast=  
  
"Alright! I'm done. Thank you Belldandy for the wonderful breakfast..." Ranma said, standing up.  
  
"You're welcome, Ranma-kun," Belldandy replied.  
  
Ranma went to his room, took of his night clothes and rummaged for his orange Chinese Shirt, loose black pants and his new pair of rubber shoes. It seems he found joy in the comfort of it. Not only did it keep his feet dryer, but it seems to withstand impacts more.  
  
Already in his pants and shoes, Urd walked in. Her eyes traveled very particularly in Ranma's very well muscled chest area.  
  
"What?" Ranma asked her as he spotted her watching him. Urd shook his head.  
  
"Nothing... You ready?"  
  
"Yeah... so, come on, let's fly!" Ranma said.  
  
Urd chuckled. "Oh no," she said. "If we get spotted, we're done for. We were just lucky last week when we flew. No one was around. No, this time, we're going to teleport."  
  
"You're going to teach me?" Ranma asked her.  
  
"Me? No, Ranma, you don't have that ability. It's mine as a privilege," Urd replied. "Maybe when you become a kami and such, than you can. Meet me in the living room," and she left.  
  
Ranma raised his eyebrows but didn't say anything. He tied his shoes and went straight to the living room. He saw a sight he would never forget.  
  
When he first entered, he noticed the small TV was on. Next thing he noticed was there were legs moving in the television, paddling air like it was in water. Then, it sank in the depths of the TV.  
  
Ranma approached it, looking very nervous.  
  
"Come on!" said Urd's voice.  
  
Ranma looked at the TV closely. "Urd?"  
  
And the next thing he knew, a hand appeared from the television, grabbing his, and pulled him towards the television. Ranma saw blue streaks moving fast against him as the hand still pushed him towards another blue streak. He closed his eyes as he was about to hit it and felt something soft when he landed.  
  
Ranma opened his eyes, and looked at what he landed. What he saw shocked him even more than squiggling legs in the TV. A young girl about his age, with long lustrous flying white hair, dark tanned skin and beautiful figure; her breasts were big [which cushioned his head's fall] and she her eyes were ever so familiar.  
  
"Urd?" he asked incredulously.  
  
"Yup," Urd replied, smirking. "Like it?"  
  
"Yeah..." Ranma answered slowly. "What the heck did you do to yerself?"  
  
"Kinda change my image to make me younger..."  
  
"Heck of a face lift..." Ranma answered without thinking. "You actually look younger than..." and stopped.  
  
"Did you mean anything by that?" Urd growled.  
  
Ranma shook his head rapidly, but it was too late. Urd was menacing him again. "Gotta go!" Ranma said and did his final technique; run away. He ran away from the mad old-but-now-looking-young goddess, bursting out of a TV store.  
  
Kinda shock for Nabiki as he saw two figures from across the street bursting out from a closed store, especially when the first figure was a very, very cute boy with black spiky hair, wearing a orange shirt and black pants, and if her eyes were not deceiving her, a tail. Then, he was followed by a very beautiful female who had her nails out like she wanted to give him a good scratch.  
  
"Interesting..." Nabiki said to herself. "Did you see that, Akane?"  
  
"Hmph!" Akane grunted. "Of course I did... That pervert was peeking on her, no wonder she chased him like that."  
  
"I don't know..." Nabiki replied, watching the two couples. "It seems their enjoying the chase..."  
  
Ranma had his tongue out and was making faces towards the girl as they moved towards Furinkan.  
  
"Are they new students? What do you think, Akane?" Nabiki asked. She looked at her sister, and she knew that Akane didn't hear her, as she was muttering non-stop: 'I hate boys... I hate boys...'  
  
=Inside Furinkan=  
  
POW! BOINK! KICK! CRACK! POW! HIYA! HAYA! POW!  
  
Urd watched with little interest as she saw a young girl. Pretty, no doubt, but had a bad temper; even when not a fighter, Urd knew the basics of fighting. She assed the girl, and knew that the girl fighting a mob of boys who kept on asking her for a date was lashing out of anger.  
  
(Rather sloppy) she thought. (Not like Ranma...)  
  
"Here, Urd," Ranma said, giving Urd a piece of paper. "What's going on?"  
  
"Oh, just a fight..." Urd said. "See what the girl is doing? The boys, I think, will date her if they beat her..."  
  
Ranma looked at the girl who was beating up a big burly boy with a boken. "She sucks..." he said.  
  
Akane was on the point of beating up the boy when she heard the comment made from another boy. She turned her head to the left and saw the boy with spiky black hair tied in a pigtail, and the girl who was chasing him beside him. (What did he say?) Akane thought, glaring at the boy.  
  
Then, just the right second, she noticed a rose flying towards her. She quickly grabbed it and...  
  
"Truly the lot is no match for my fierce tigress..." said a very confident voice in front of Akane. A young man, age probably 17, with a samurai garb and had a boken on his hand. "How do they dare think that they are worthy of my love's hand..."  
  
"Go away Kuno," Akane replied. "I'm running late. I don't want to waste my time anymore!"  
  
"Ahh, but me love," the boy called Kuno replied. "Spar with me, love, and let me prove to thee that I alone am worthy of thy hand!"  
  
Kuno approached Akane, who was already ready, but then, he spotted something in the corner of his eye. "My, who's this beauty!" and he dashed quickly towards Urd. "Tell me thy name, oh goddess, for thy beauty holds the fiery flame of my soul! Thy skin, thy eyes, 'tis a marvel to have such beauty which is rumored to have been in Pandora's Box, please tell me thy name!"  
  
Ranma looked at the boy and looked at Urd. Urd looked at Ranma and both shared the same looks. Before anyone could say anything, Ranma and Urd rolled down laughing, leaving the others look at them.  
  
"Oh, goodness..." Urd said. "I remember the time where Shakespeare was famous for his words, and Himura for his sword, but never in my life have I seen both combined together..."  
  
"Urd..." Ranma began, but they laughed again. "Can you believe this guy? Shall we call him the Shakespearean Samurai?"  
  
Kuno wasn't listening though. He looked at Ranma like he just saw him now. "You! How dare you speak to my goddess? You foul lowly peasant! Don't worry, my love. I shall strike him down like a lowly dog he deserves! HYA!"  
  
Without thinking, Ranma grabbed the wooden sword which was aimed at his head, and threw him and wielder casually towards the wall. Kuno was imbedded in the school wall.  
  
Akane's jaw, and if her hearing was correct, all the school's jaw dropped. Never have they seen Kuno so easily swatted like a blur, and imbedded him towards the wall. Not even Akane could do it [although she won't admit it].  
  
Kuno stood up. "Lowly cur! How dare you mock me! What name is this lowly peasant goes by?" and before Ranma could speak, Kuno spoke again. "Wait! Isn't it proper for names to be given out first! So I shall!" And he puffed his chest. "I am the undefeated captain of this School's kendo club! The rising new star of the high school fencing world! My name alone strikes fear in those who hear of it! I am the Blue Thunder of Furinkan High! Tatewaki Kuno, age 17!"  
  
Lightning strikes...  
  
"That's new..."  
  
"Last time it was shooting star right?"  
  
"Who's that girl! She's hot!"  
  
"Who's the boy beside him? See his hair! Did you see his physique?"  
  
"Did you see his tail?"  
  
Ranma wasn't listening. He gave some room for Kuno's introduction, now it's his turn. "My name is Son Ranma, practitioner of Anything Goes Martial Arts!"  
  
Lightning struck but not on the background like Kuno's, but it went straight to Kuno. Kuno became black with burns and his hair was standing in one end. Ranma raised his eyebrows and looked at Urd, who was smiling suspiciously. He went straight to her.  
  
"It was supposed to be my fight..." Ranma whispered.  
  
"Well," Urd replied, "we were going to be late, so I finished it before you."  
  
"Thanks..." Ranma said sarcastically. "Anyway, you're right. Let's go."  
  
Urd was taken back. "You - you agreed with me?"  
  
"Of course," Ranma smirked. "With age comes experience... Ja ne!" and he ran away.  
  
Urd took a moment before realizing what Ranma said. Her eye twitched. "Oh... I'll get you for that you squirt!" and she ran after him as well.  
  
Akane just stood there, frozen. (That boy... practices Anything Goes?) she thought. Rain poured down.  
  
=Class=  
  
"Class, I'd like to welcome two new students..." the teacher began. Ranma and Urd was standing in front of the class. "Meet Son Ranma," and al the girls scrutinized him. Some even looked at his wriggling tail. "And Baka Urd...? Is this right?"  
  
Urd twitched again. (Ooh, that Venus... I'm really gonna kill her!)  
  
"Anyway, they all came from China, so let's give them a warm Nihao!" the tacher continued.  
  
"Wow, look at the babe!"  
  
"See that hunk?"  
  
"Are they attached?"  
  
Hearing this, Urd grabbed Ranma's arm affectionately. Ranma looked at her, but didn't say anything or do anything. The class gave their 'Oohs' and 'Damn!'.  
  
"I know you are new, but it does not give you an excuse to be late. Please join Miss Tendo outside..." the teacher said.  
  
So, Urd with a bucket on each hand, and Ranma as well but with the addition of another bucket for his tail, stood outside and Akane, in her mind, blamed Ranma as she too went out.  
  
"Wow," Ranma said. "So interesting for our first day, huh?"  
  
"Say that again. A fight, a wannabe samurai..." Urd continued. "This is kinda fun."  
  
"It's your fault!" Akane hissed, and the two figures look at her. "Because of you, I'm late!"  
  
Ranma looked at Akane and shrugged. He continued to talk with Urd. "And why did you grab me..."  
  
"Don't you dare ignore me!" Akane exclaimed. "It's your entire fault!"  
  
Ranma looked at the youngest Tendo and said: "I didn't ask you to stay... and if you were a much better martial artist, you could've cleared the mob and Kuno before me and Urd arrived!"  
  
"What did you say?!" Akane almost screamed. (Better martial artist?)  
  
Ranma was about to say more when another voice came from the corridor.  
  
"No!" Kuno shouted. "Never shall I accept defeat from a mere commoner and..." Kuno spotted the tail. "And a monkey at that! Foul sorcerer! The Blue Thunder shall smite thee!"  
  
Ranma urged his tail to whip towards Kuno and the Blue Blunder got hit with a bucket of water.  
  
"Foul cur! Thou shall mock me?" and Kuno ran towards Ranma.  
  
Ranma sighed and ran towards the end of the end of the corridor. Akane looked at Ranma and thought (Hah! He's a coward!)  
  
Ranma reached the end of the corridor, and saw a window. He looked down, and looked up, and turned to face Kuno. "Come on, Kuno," Ranma said. "This is no place to fight. Let's go down where there is more space."  
  
"And I shall!" Kuno replied.  
  
Ranma smirked and jumped out, and Kuno dived out of the window as well. Akane's jaw dropped.  
  
"Wait a minute!" she said. "This is the THIRD floor!"  
  
Las thing Kuno saw was Ranma hanging from his tail which was attached in a hook in the ledge above him. Kuno didn't have time to reply as he shouted for help as he dropped towards the water...  
  
SPLASH!!!  
  
Ranma smirked as he released himself from the hook, and flew towards the open window. He smiled at Urd.  
  
"That was refreshing!" and Urd smiled.  
  
Akane looked at Ranma, with his hands still carrying the buckets. She walked towards the window and checked the outside. Kuno was floating unfortunately upside so he would live and she wondered how Ranma was able to climb back to the window. There was no ledge. She looked up and saw a hook under the ledge of the fourth floor and understood.  
  
(He must have used his tail to hang onto it!) Akane thought. (But... how the hell was he able to reach the window... The hook is too far to the left! Unless he... flew?) and she paused. "Nah!"  
  
She looked at her back. Ranma was telling the laughing Urd what happened.  
  
=Lunch=  
  
Outside the grounds, Ranma and Urd were having their lunches made by Belldandy under a tree. They seemed so relax to each other as the other students jealously watched their backs, their faces hidden from view.  
  
"Damn! You cant even see what they are doing!" a boy said.  
  
"They might be feeling themselves!" another boy said. "We cant see if they really are eating!"  
  
"Hmph!" Akane said. "Those two are perverts! I bet they are making out right now!"  
  
The girls sighed dreamily, talking about how they would like to be in Urd's shoes. Akane just grunted.  
  
What the whole school didn't know what the tree was hiding was in fact not two students making out. In fact, they were...  
  
"Give that back!" Urd growled.  
  
"Nah! If you can't defend it, you can't have it!" Ranma replied, and swooped his chopsticks for another piece of fish. Urd caught his chopsticks, and parried with him until Ranma [of course] won the bout and stole another piece of chicken.  
  
"Damn it!!! YAAHH!" Urd shouted.  
  
The shout, other boys and some girls perceived as an orgasm... Sick teenager now days, huh?  
  
To be continued...  
  
/--------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----\  
  
NEXT: Ranma's past collides with him now! How will he react when he sees his childhood friend? Next!  
  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----/ 


	4. Old Acquaintances and New Problems

It's been a week since Ranma and Urd first came to school, and stole everyone's attention. Rumors of two of them not being virgins were the main topic now and Nabiki's income rose rapidly, she had much to thank for. But, as usual, the youngest Tendo didn't share Nabiki's liking towards the couple.  
  
"I HATE HIM!" Akane shouted as she punched and broke a wooden stick, which was used as a perimeter around a young tree. Ranma once again, insulted her skills, and when she lashed out during class. Not only was she beaten, but she was given punishment as well.  
  
Nabiki shook her head. Following Ranma and Urd was no easy feat. They seem to go to the TV store again and again, and when any of her lackeys try to go in, they just disappear. Nabiki loved the way Ranma was shrouded with mystery. It's giving her quite a challenge.  
  
"I heard Ranma beat you in class..." Nabiki said. Akane growled.  
  
"It was a fluke!" Akane said. "He won by chance!"  
  
"Oh, come of it Akane..." Nabiki began. "He beat you with one move, and he was SLEEPING!"  
  
"Shut up!" Akane said. It was embarrassing to say the least. During class, Akane accused Ranma of being a pervert as usual. Urd would interfere and the two would team up against her until she lost her temper.  
  
'Heck, even my tail can beat you...' Ranma had said before he slumped towards the desk and snored silently. The teacher didn't see him and continued teaching class. Akane, who took a few minutes to realize what he meant, lashed out with her fist going to his face. Ranma's tail suddenly intercepted the punch and threw her out of class. The teacher, hearing the commotion, saw Akane crumpled heap on the floor. Asking what happened, Urd said the attack was started by Akane gave the teacher gave Akane punishment and continued the class.  
  
"Damn him! I'll get you for this, Ranma!" Akane shouted.  
  
"Did someone say Ranma?" asked a voice on their right. Akane whirled around and saw a boy about her age, cleaning the outside of what looked like a restaurant. The sign said 'Ucchan's'.  
  
-Omega X Present-  
  
-Project II: Saiyan Ranma-  
  
-Chapter 04: Old Acquaintances and New Problems-  
  
"Excuse me, did you say Ranma?" the boy asked.  
  
Nabiki jumped. "Yes! Do you know him?"  
  
The frowned a bit. "Yes, I remember that Saotome. We met before."  
  
Akane raised an eyebrow. "Saotome? His name is Son Ranma..."  
  
The boy looked miffed. "Son? Are you sure?" and both Tendos nodded. "Hmmm, that's strange. Not many people are named Ranma... Anyway, where are my manners. I'm Kuonji Ukyou, and I own this restaurant. I just arrived in here in Nerima. Many people here, so I thought it would be nice open an okonomiyaki restaurant."  
  
"Tendo Nabiki," Nabiki introduced. "And my sister, Akane."  
  
"Nice meeting you," Ukyou replied. "Study in Nerima High?"  
  
"Yep..."  
  
"Ranma studies there as well?"  
  
"Yes..." Akane said slowly. "Why are you so interested in this Ranma?"  
  
"Oh, he could be the one I'm looking for. He owes me a bit for some okonomiyaki I gave him. Fare well," he replied, and walked back to the store.  
  
"Weird..." Nabiki said. They walked home.  
  
Ukyou, who was inside an obviously a recent renovated room which had tables and chairs covered in plastic, frowned deeply.  
  
(If it is him... then my search is over...) he thought, and then, looked at a large spatula which was situated in the wall on his right. (This is it. Time to finish this...)  
  
=House near the Temple, living room=  
  
"Did you see the look on Tendo's face?" Urd began, laughing. "I thought she was going to send deathrays from her eyes!"  
  
"Hey, it wasn't my fault she is short tempered... It reminds me of a kawaikune tomboy we have here..." Ranma said.  
  
POW!  
  
"Care to repeat that, you jerk?" Skuld said, holding a mallet which whacked the saiyan down the floor.  
  
"Kawaikune..." Ranma muttered.  
  
Later...  
  
Ranma was in the garden again, practicing on a new kata he just developed. Knowledge of some fighting style he never knew was just appearing from his head. He tried to picture more moves, but the picture gets all fuzzy. Ranma tried to do the move again, making smooth punches and the pictures came alive once again for him to try and follow.  
  
Urd watched with a lot of interest and awe. (If my memory serves me correctly... those moves are the moves Goku did before... The Kamesennin style...) she thought.  
  
Ranma took a deep breath. He smiled. The kata he did was almost perfect. All he needed now was some fine tuning. He faced Urd who smiled back.  
  
Being stuck with a very sexy goddess can do wonders with a man. Ranma, who was usually very shy with girls, found himself a bit more open with them. Sure, Urd still made him feel more comfortable than any other girl, but he was now thinking like a normal 16 year old. He was slowly, even when he didn't realize it, liking her a lot.  
  
"That was very good, Ranma," Urd said. "A little more, you can start your next phase in the training..."  
  
"What is the next phase?" Ranma asked, curios.  
  
"Ahh, now that is a..." Urd was cut off.  
  
"Oh, not another secret..." Ranma made a mock groan. "I just can't stand it if you try to copy Xellos. It kinda sucks when you try to figure out who's older..."  
  
Urd twitched. "Care to repeat that, squirt?"  
  
Ranma began to make faces, trying to get to Urd. It worked. A minute later, they were running around the garden, Urd chasing Ranma with her nails out. It took a while, but Urd finally caught up with Ranma and pinned him in the ground, laughing. Looking up in the sky, Ranma wondered for the first time, how he got his abilities.  
  
"Urd," Ranma began, "I remember in China, my dad fell in a spring and out came a panda... What was that?"  
  
Urd looked at Ranma, and sighed. She began to tell him all about Jusenkyo.  
  
=Time Gate=  
  
Setsuna just narrowed her eyes. Whatever or whoever is with the Saiyan, it seems that they are training him. Power readings in Japan are getting stronger and stronger and she began to get more and more nervous. And she couldn't do anything.  
  
Setsuna prided herself from being someone who could control the timeline. Control was good for her, and when there is something she could not understand or control, she feared it.  
  
But Crystal Tokyo was still alive, and if her eyes were deceiving her, the timelines which it exist increased by 15%.  
  
(I need to know...) Setsuna thought. (If he'll be with us or against us...)  
  
=Washu's Lab=  
  
Well, opposite to the Senshi of Time was the mad scientist, which had the biggest brain [and ego] in the whole universe. Washu, still keeping the secret of her readings about the saiyan, was typing fast. Whoever this saiyan was very good. She couldn't track him and find him. He just appears from Nerima and disappears.  
  
For someone like Washu, someone like that made her very obsessive. Anything the greatest scientist in the universe can't explain, she needs to study it like a drug... and fast!  
  
(Where are you...?) Washu thought.  
  
=Next Day, House near a temple=  
  
"AAAGGGHH!" Skuld screamed. "Give me back my beef!"  
  
Ranma, who used his chopsticks to steal from Skuld, looked at her in surprise. "What?"  
  
"You stole my food!" Skuld said, glaring at the young Saiyan. "Give it back!"  
  
The beef piece, which was still in Ranma's chopsticks, went straight towards Ranma's open mouth. "Um- I didn't steal - um - from you..." he said, while chewing. He raised his chopsticks. "See? No beef!"  
  
"Because you ate it!" Skuld began to shout.  
  
"Now, now," Urd began. "Skuld, you should not shout t our house guest like that... It's child-like..."  
  
Skuld faced Urd with most disgust in her face. "I didn't ask you... Waitaminute! Is that my chicken nugget piece?" she asked, pointing at Urd's chopsticks.  
  
Urd looked curiously at Skuld, side view, but her two eyes still looking at Skuld. She shrugged her shoulders and ate the piece of chicken in her chopstick. "Now it's not," Urd said, chewing.  
  
Skuld twitched. It was bad enough for Ranma to be stealing her food, but Urd was beginning to show the same quality as well. During lunch times in Furinkan, Ranma and Urd's food escapades trained her to be faster as the two couples began exchanging techniques. Ranma would be taught Kamesennin and Urd was taught Anything Goes. Sure, Urd still had a long way to go, but the speed techniques of Ranma were quite useful.  
  
"Come on, were late!" Ranma said, sitting up and going towards the living room. "Thanks for breakfast, Belldandy."  
  
"You're welcome, Ranma-kun," Belldandy said. "Kei-chan, do you need more?"  
  
"Yeah, thanks Belldandy..." Keichii replied.  
  
"HEY!" Skuld began. "Don't get all cozy now!"  
  
Urd followed Ranma, who was already switching the television on and she took Ranma's hand as they both traveled to Nerima via TV airways.  
  
=Nerima=  
  
Ukyou walked towards Nerima High and looked around. It seems silly, as she cancelled her grand opening today, just to see if Ranma is really here. She sighed. (No, Honor before business!) she thought.  
  
"Come back here you runt!" a girl screamed from Ukyou's left. Ukyou looked at that direction and saw a very familiar boy, jumping around making faces at a very pretty girl.  
  
"Can't catch me!" the boy said.  
  
Ukyou's eyes widened. Her mind went back to the past as we can see a young Ukyou and a young Ranma chasing each other. 'Can't catch me...'  
  
She quickly ran towards them, intent of giving Ranma a beating of his life.  
  
"SAOTOME RANMA! PREPARE TO DIE!" Ukyou shouted.  
  
"Huh?" Ranma asked, looking at his left. Urd, in the air, also looked in the left, didn't stop as she landed and pinned Ranma to the ground. She ended up plopping on top of him.  
  
"So, the dishonorable Saotome still runs from his past!" Ukyou shouted, running towards him.  
  
Ranma recognized the uniform he wore. It was almost like the uniform that his child hood friend wore. A dark purple gi with silver mini spatula's attached to the belts.  
  
"Ucchan?" Ranma asked. "Uh, Urd, get off me, you're heavy..."  
  
"What did you say?" Urd began, but stopped when she suddenly saw Ranma's face.  
  
Ukyou stiffened at the name Ranma used to call him. "Never! Never will I forgive you! I'll meet you later at the gymnasium during dismissal. Then, we'll settle this!"  
  
He walked away.  
  
Ranma looked thoroughly confused. There was his childhood friend he didn't see for the past 10 years, and he was angry with him...  
  
Urd looked nervous. She read Ranma's file from the Yggdrasil, and read also about Ukyou Kuonji. "Oh sh- Oh damn." Urd repeated.  
  
The day started with Kuno being knocked unconscious by Urd's lightning since Ranma was thinking heavily about Ukyou.  
  
=Dismissal=  
  
"Have you heard?"  
  
"Ranma's going to fight that Ukyou guy!"  
  
"Ukyou?" Akane asked Nabiki during dismissal. "Wasn't he the chef in that store Ucchan's?"  
  
"Yes..." Nabiki said. "Apparently, she's convinced that Ranma is really Saotome Ranma..." (I have to ask daddy if there is another practitioner of Anything Goes...) she thought. Ever since Ranma introduced himself that he uses Anything Goes, Nabiki was trying to think ways to find out more about Ranma. She asked her dad about the Son family, but Soun didn't recognize the name, but he did mention about Ranma and Saotome clan.  
  
All the people went to the gym. Akane wanted to see Ranma fight, thinking she might be able to learn it and beat Ranma with it.  
  
Ranma and Urd were the last to arrive. Ranma still looked down and Urd was beginning to worry.  
  
"What the - !" one of the boys shouted, and Ranma looked up, and almost fell. The gym contained a ring, which was never there from the beginning. It was like a boxing ring, but had a small white surface, and at the edges were black metal surface. And in the center of the ring, was Ukyou with her large battle spatula out.  
  
"Ranma, prepare yourself!" Ukyou said.  
  
Ranma just jumped towards the corner of the ring. "Hiya, Ucchan," he said nervously.  
  
"Do you remember what happened before?" Ukyou asked. "Remember how you stole my father's yattai and left me?"  
  
Akane narrowed her eyes. (So this is why he is so fixated on Ranma... Ranma is really dishonorable!)  
  
"Stole? My old man said you guys gave it as a gift..." Ranma said, thoroughly confused.  
  
Akane and almost all the school who listened fell down.  
  
"Liar! You stole the yattai with your father. You even waved good-bye at me!"  
  
"So, my old man stole the cart... but why are you ma-" and he was cut short by Ukyou's swinging of her battle spatula, which Ranma just jumped over it and Ranma landed on the spatula cleanly, his tail swinging from side to side.  
  
"SHUT UP!" Ukyou said.  
  
"Damn it, Ucchan, you're the most stubborn guy I ever met..." Ranma began, but was cut off when Ukyou used all her strength to throw Ranma of the spatula like a catapult.  
  
"TAKE THIS!" she said as she threw a lot of little spatula's towards him. Ranma rolled away, trying to avoid the mini-spatulas and his tail touched the black metal part.  
  
FWISH!  
  
"AAAGHH!!!" Ranma jumped, clutching his tail. Some of the audiences said 'Huh?' and tried to hold the metal surface. It was burning hot.  
  
"What was that for?" Ranma asked, looking at Ucchan.  
  
"Tail?" Ukyou asked, ignoring Ranma's question. "When did you get a tail, Saotome?"  
  
"You're really getting me angry Ucchan!" Ranma said, glowing now a red aura that looked like a flame. "You attacked me for no reason, and burned my tail... You know how long this heals?"  
  
"Like you don't know!" Ukyou retorted. "BECAUSE OF YOU, I LOST ALL CHANCES IN LOVE!"  
  
"What did I do?" Ranma asked, surprised, and his battle aura fading away.  
  
"YOU LEFT ME ALONE! LEFT ME WHEN I AM SUPPOSED TO BE YOUR FIANCE!"  
  
"WHAT?" Ranma asked. He was not the only one though. The other people watching around, also wondered why Ranma should have a male fiancé.  
  
"My father and your father made a deal. The yattai was a dowry as your father and my father engaged us both!"  
  
"Why should I be engaged to a boy?" Ranma asked.  
  
Anger, soaring high in the sky, was all Ukyou felt now. It was anger that made her forget that people were watching. It was also anger that made her forget all about modesty as she ripped her shirt open in front of Ranma. Ranma goggled as he saw Ucchan's chest was swelling, and was restrained by some wrappings. No matter how small it looked, Ranma was definitely sure what they were. The boys knew too, as they promptly fainted from nosebleeds. Only Akane and Nabiki were left awake to listen more.  
  
"Does THIS look like a BOY TO YOU?" Ukyou asked Ranma.  
  
"Uh... Excuse me, are those breasts?" Ranma asked.  
  
Ukyou nodded angrily.  
  
"So... you're..." Ranma was lost. "Since when?"  
  
"Since when?" Ukyou began with disbelief, anger leaving her voice now.  
  
Ranma just took out a kettle of steaming water [out of no where] and poured the contents towards Ukyou, who wriggled her hands in the heat and slapped him.  
  
"What's THE BIG IDEA?!" Ukyou demanded, anger returning her voice.  
  
"You're not CURSED?!" Ranma exclaimed fully surprised. He was expecting Ukyou to revert back to a male. He had thought about Jusenkyo ever since Urd told him about the Cursed Springs.  
  
"Do the sight of cleavage make you INSANE?" Ukyou began. "We were supposed to be married, and because of you and your father, I had to live my life as a male! Who would want someone dishonored like me?"  
  
-Flashback-  
  
Young Ukyou, standing in the street, tears was threatening to wash her face as the girls around her. They were the same age as her, and didn't bother to cover their voices as they passed her.  
  
"Her fiancé left her..."  
  
"Of course he would. Who would want a tomboy like her?"  
  
-End of Flashback-  
  
Ranma looked at Ukyou with sadness. "So... that's why you're after me..."  
  
"That's right! Now that I found you, I'll finish it! HYA!" Ukyou dashed. Urd had enough. Adding a bit of mana in her voice, she said:  
  
"STOP!" Urd shouted. Everyone [meaning Akane and Nabiki only] looked at her.  
  
"Who are you?" Ukyou asked.  
  
"It's finished, Kuonji," Urd said in a very commanding voice. "Ranma is no longer a Saotome. He changed his name and now he is Son Ranma. All engagements made by his stupid father are null."  
  
Ukyou looked at Urd and looked at Ranma. "Is it true?" she asked with disbelief, implementing that she didn't believe Urd.  
  
Ranma nodded. "I'm sorry for everything Ucchan... Hope I can make it up to you."  
  
"You can..." Ukyou said. "you can make it up to me -" and she raised her battle spatula "- by standing still!"  
  
Ranma and Urd both sweat drop.  
  
"Uh... Ucchan, since I'm no longer engaged to you that means you have your honor back, right?" Ranma asked nervously as Ukyou was dashing towards him.  
  
Ukyou stopped. It was true. The change of names broke the engagement... but still...  
  
"Yes... It does mean we are no longer engaged..." Ukyou began. "But there is still the dealing of your father. He made the deal valid. He is the only one which can break it."  
  
Suddenly, Ukyou took a step and raised the edge of the spatula to Ranma. "Where is your father?"  
  
Urd took over. "He's dead..."  
  
Ukyou looked surprised. "If he is dead... that means..."  
  
"The engagement is off..." Ranma finished. He smiled. "That means you have not lost your honor!"  
  
Ukyou slowly smiled as what Ranma said began to sink. She swore she'd never love again because of Ranma, yet Ranma, whether intentionally or not, gave her back her honor. And the news of Ranma's baka oyaji death seemed to relieve her of more stress.  
  
"Hey, Urd," Ranma looked at the goddess. "Do you know how many engagements my old man gave me?"  
  
Urd began to giggle. "About 2 dozen, not to mention he engaged you to quadrlets, you stud."  
  
"Baka oyaji -" Ranma said. "Uh, what's quadrlets?"  
  
Everyone face faulted.  
  
Ukyou, who was still trying to digest everything, finally gave out a big smile. Suddenly, she threw something at Ranma, and Ranma just caught in mid- air.  
  
"Well, let by-gones be by-gones!" Ukyou exclaimed. "Friends?"  
  
Ranma nodded and smiled. "Friends... Damn Ucchan, long time no see."  
  
Ukyou smiled. "So Ranma, who's she?"  
  
Ranma introduced Ukyou to Urd.  
  
"Meet my friend, Baka Urd..."  
  
SLAM!  
  
"HOW MANY TIMES I TOLD YOU NOT TO CALL ME THAT?" Urd said as she took Ukyou's battle spatula and slammed the poor [yeah right] saiyan in the ground.  
  
Ukyou took a step back, nervous, and laughed.  
  
Ukyou, Urd and Ranma left together. Ranma wanted to know what happened to his best friend and Ukyou wanted to do the same. Akane and Nabiki followed them until they took another route to go home.  
  
Ranma and Urd accompanied Ukyou all the way to her still closed restaurant.  
  
"Sigh..." Ukyou said. "I was supposed to open today. Grand opening... Come in!"  
  
Ranma looked in the restaurant. Everything was prepared; seats were arranged, pictures were set up and menus were around the table. "Wow, Ucchan," Ranma began. You were going to open it today?"  
  
"Yeah... tomorrow will do fine anyway..." Ukyou said. "So, what would you like?"  
  
Ranma looked at Urd. Urd looked back and they shared the same look.  
  
"How about we help?" Ranma asked Ukyou. "If you're going to open tomorrow, we can help!"  
  
Ukyou looked at Ranma. "Really?"  
  
"Yeah," Urd said. "Its weekends tomorrow. Not only that, I have a sister which is a very good cook, and if you need some flour or anything pounded at all, my little sister would come as well. She's quite good with her mallet as she practices with Ranma's hard head."  
  
Ranma gave a mock groan. "Do we have to bring her?"  
  
Urd just nodded. "Hey, if it's a grand opening tomorrow, we need to make it a success, so business will boom. Right?"  
  
Ukyou smiled. "Right! Thanks!"  
  
Ranma shrugged. "What are friends for? See you tomorrow?"  
  
"Sure!" Ukyou nodded.  
  
From that day on, Ranma lost his and regained his old friend. Uccahn.  
  
=Tendo Household=  
  
It was after dinner already. Akane went straight to her room and Kasumi took care of the dishes. Nabiki, though, went towards her dad.  
  
"Daddy," Nabiki began. "Do you know the Saotome's?"  
  
Soun looked at her surprised. "Why, yes. I never told this to anyone, but how could it hurt... Anything Goes Martial Arts are divided into two parts. One part is our family's school. The other is for the Saotome family..." and he sighed. "My friend sent a letter, saying his son drowned. And I was hoping we would unite the schools..."  
  
"Excuse me?" Nabiki asked. "Unite the schools?"  
  
Soun tried to wave it off, but Nabiki kept on pressing. He finally gave in when Nabiki threatened him with a very effective blackmail.  
  
"Saotome Genma had a son, and I was hoping that one of you would marry him... What was the boy's name? Ranma!" he said, remembering. "Poor boy... he drowned china... WAAAAHHHH!!!!" Water works, Soun Tendo Style.  
  
That hit Nabiki off; the name Ranma, the claim of Ukyou that Ranma was a Saotome and now, China. Nabiki remembered the time Akane grumbled during lunch the first time Ranma appeared.  
  
'They all like him because he's from China... Big deal!' Akane had said.  
  
Nabiki, heavy in thought, didn't hear Soun ask her what was wrong. Her mind raced as she began to think all the profit she could make by using this information against Ranma. If he was rich, he could pay her off, and if he was not, maybe some services could be done. NC-17 thoughts sprang into Nabiki's head as she began to imagine Ranma and her, alone in a room, buck naked and all.  
  
Nabiki reached her room as she began to imagine doing all positions she read from a magazine. Being the stature called 'Ice Queen', it didn't stop her from drooling over Ranma's physique. Just like any girl, she wanted to always be in Urd's shoes when they were alone.  
  
Nabiki opened the door, thinking a perfect way to get to Ranma when she saw someone in her room. It was a he, and very old if the long beard white beard gave a clue. The beard was long enough to be used as a belt. He wore something like a cloak and a pointed hat. He was pointing at her with a long stick in his hand.  
  
Before Nabiki could react, the man whispered. "Obliviate!"  
  
Nabiki's expression turned light as her eyes lost focus. The man disappeared with an audible pop and Nabiki's eyes came to focus. She had a feeling she forgot something, but shrugged it. It was nothing important.  
  
=Outside Tendo Household=  
  
The same old man appeared in a deserted alley with another pop. He was smiling, and then, something in his clothes rang.  
  
RING! RING!  
  
Fumbling on his coat, the old man finally found what he was looking for. A cell phone.  
  
"Hello?" answered the old man.  
  
"First Class Kami, Merlin," said another voice at the end of the line. It was Kami-sama.  
  
"Oh, hello. Yes, I did cast a memory charm on her... No she wont remember. Yes..." Merlin said.  
  
"Good," Kami-sama said on the other line. "So, are you going back to watch over Potter?"  
  
"Of course. He'll be the downfall of the Dark Age once he is ready..." Merlin said. "He's quite gifted. But tell me, why do I have to use this Muggle stuff? Can't you just send me an owl?"  
  
Kami-sama laughed. "An owl would be slower than this. Anyway, good luck and thank you."  
  
"No problem," Merlin said, and disaparated.  
  
=Next Day=  
  
Ucchan's opening was a success. With the help of Ranma, Urd, Skuld, Keichii and of course, Belldandy, the 'Grand Opening of Ucchan' was the talk of many people. Flyers were dropped from the sky [Urd and Ranma's job since they both can fly], two fast cooks that could whip up large orders at once [once Ukyou showed Belldandy how to cook one okonomiyaki, Belldandy surprised Ukyou by doing the same thing] and a very ill-tempered waiter [if you call her a brat: guess who?]. No one complained much about the waiter, but it had to do more of the mallet in her back rather than her service.  
  
Keichii helped in deliveries as they delivered from house to house, meeting interesting people like the Tendos, Yagamis, and other weirdos like Kodachi 'The Black Rose' Kuno [who stopped them because she thought Keichii was cute], and finally met another Kami, who was pondering about Muggle food. He seemed lost.  
  
It was nightfall when Ukyou closed Ucchan's. It was a very successful first day, which Ucchan's reputation was made as the greatest okonomiyaki anyone has ever tasted.  
  
"Thanks a lot, Ranchan," Ukyou said, as the 6 figures were about to leave. "For everything."  
  
Ranma smiled. "Glad we could help."  
  
"If you need anything, just ask," Ukyou replied. "I'll try my best to help you."  
  
Urd coughed. "You can service her, Ran-chan," Urd joked.  
  
Ranma looked thoughtful. "Yeah why not?"  
  
Urd fell down. "No! I was just joking!"  
  
"Come on Urd," Ranma said. "She's all alone and everything."  
  
Ukyou began to smile. (Finally! A man!) she thought.  
  
"So, I'll help her out. You do need a waiter, right?" Ranma asked.  
  
Everyone who could understand things with the rating of NC-17 fell.  
  
"Yeah, thanks!" Ukyou recovered at once. (Well, it was worth a thought...)  
  
"Well, bye!"  
  
"See you!"  
  
You know, it's kind of funny to see Keichii try to give Belldandy a ride alone but skuld trying to ride with them as well.  
  
"Isn't Skuld to big to fit in that passenger area?" Ranma asked. "After all, Belldandy is already riding it."  
  
"Ah, Skuld doesn't want to leave her sister alone with a man..." Urd sighed as they both watched Skuld trying to squeeze inside. "You know, it's a good thing they leave us both alone..."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"It's a secret..."  
  
"It sucks to be you..." Ranma replied. "Wanna race?"  
  
"Sure!" Urd replied, readying herself.  
  
"Last one there is an old hag!" Ranma shouted as he propelled himself in the air.  
  
Two figures can be seen flying in the night sky, and three figures can be seen in the ground, one trying to force herself in the passenger side of a tricycle. To be continued...  
  
/--------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------\  
  
NEXT: A big bump on the road on the upcoming friendship between a saiyan and a particular goddess, and the bump's name is Mara...  
  
Author's Note: Well, there you have it... I hope you guys like it. Anyway, this goes directly to C. Rose  
  
Answer to your questions:  
  
1: Well, there could be many reasons why Ranma wanted a change. I enver got to write it, but after a week of waiting for Venus, Urd could have explained why he needed to change his Surname.  
  
2: One reason is called fate. Ranma was fated to be late. Another reason is that since in this story, Akane is not here to guide him to the class to guide Ranma to the class. Urd and Ranma are new in the school, after all.  
  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------/ 


	5. Bermuda Triangle of Love

Urd was mixing another potion which, she told herself, was guaranteed to make Keichii and Belldandy even closer together. With Skuld gone to heaven to fix another problem with the Yggdrasil, and Ranma who helped Ucchan manage the restaurant, being alone can do wonders to a self-proclaimed Goddess of Love.  
  
She mixed her ingredients slowly. She needed to do this right. Sure, she had bad luck at some times, like during the beach, Skuld's interference, and Mara's 'butting in', she never had any success. But now was the time.  
  
"Mwahahaha!" Urd laughed slowly. "It's going to be done! Once my sis got her man, I'll make one for myself and Ranma. WAHAHAHAHA!"  
  
=Ucchan's=  
  
Ranma sneezed.  
  
"Bless you," Ukyou said.  
  
"Thanks..." Ranma replied. "Where did that come from?"  
  
-Omega X Present-  
  
-Project II: Saiyan Ranma-  
  
-Chapter 05: The Bermuda Love Triangle of Goddesses, Demonesses, and Saiyans-  
  
=Nerima=  
  
Mara walked around the street, still seething. Hild just ordered her to stop trying to break Belldandy and the mortal apart for no reason why. It also didn't help that she felt familiar energy readings near the temple. The curiosity made her hunger the answer for more.  
  
"Hey! Watch it!!!" said a man in front of her. Mara shook her head. She must be thinking too hard to bump to a man in an empty street. She also must be thinking too hard for not retort at the mere mortal. She looked up and saw something to take her mind off problems: 'Ucchan's Okonomiyaki'.  
  
Mara entered the restaurant in hope of having a few morsels, and maybe some sake. The restaurant was almost empty. The only other customer the store had was an old man drinking what looked like sake.  
  
"Hello," said a masculine voice in her right. "Welcome to Ucchan's! May I take your order?"  
  
"Yes," Mara replied, looking up. "I want..." and stopped as she saw one of the cutest faces she has ever seen. Deep blue-gray eyes, and black spiky hair. He smiled, showing those perfect white pearls for teeth. "Uh... I'll get a vegetarian okonomiyaki," Mara replied, regaining her composure. She looked at the boy in front of her again as he wrote down what she ordered.  
  
"Anything else?" Ranma asked.  
  
"Uh, do you have sake?" Mara asked.  
  
"Yeah. Want one as well?"  
  
"Yeah, get me one and thanks..." Mara replied.  
  
"No prob!" Ranma said and walked away. "Ucchan, we need a vegetarian okonomiyaki, and another sake bottle!"  
  
"You're not going to drink again, are you?" the girl behind the counter replied.  
  
"Hey, can you blame me if the guy wanted me to drink with him?" Ranma asked.  
  
"Nope. We can never blame our Ranchan..." Ukyou joked sweetly.  
  
But Mara wasn't listening to the conversation. Her eyes traveled to Ranma's bum as she saw, not his buttocks, but a tail. Her eyes widened as she followed the tail's movements back and forth.  
  
"Catch!" Ukyou said as she threw an okonomiyaki in the air. Ranma deftly caught it Iin mid-air.  
  
"Here!" Ranma said to the demoness smiling. "Enjoy."  
  
"Ranchan, the sake!" Ukyou said, throwing a bottle in the air at Ranma's back. Ranma didn't even move to get it. With one swift movement, his tail caught the neck of the bottle. He took the bottle with his hands and gave it to the girl, who stared at his tail wildly.  
  
"Yes," Ranma said, realizing what her look meant. "It's real. It's kinda useful. No one here gives much complaint about it. They say they seen worse in Nerima."  
  
"Are... are you a Saiyan?" Mara blurted.  
  
Ranma stared at her. "Yeah... How did you..."  
  
"I'm Mara!" Mara introduced herself at once. It was a real Saiyan in front of her! A real one! In the underworld, Saiyans were creatures kamis and demons were fearful of. The power they possessed made them quite respected.  
  
"I'm Son Ranma!" Ranma said, smiling as well.  
  
"Nice to meet you," Mara said, smiling. Maybe it was a good time for her to get to know a potential ally.  
  
Mara ate her okonomiyaki with gusto. Sure, a demoness like her doesn't need food, but it was one of those pleasures of life that it was good to have mortals around. The cook of the okonomiyaki was very good. Even though the sake could have used some more punch, she thoroughly enjoyed her meal.  
  
Apart from eating, she also watched Ranma as he plopped in the counter, talking to the girl. Mara pretended that she wasn't listening as she heard Ranma talk about school. It wasn't later that she heard something that made her heart stop.  
  
"So, Kuno comes in again, right?" Ranma said to Ukyou. "I tell him, 'No, I don't want to fight. I'm eating' and he goes like 'I have thee' and slashes Urd's plate by mistake. Boy, I never seen her so angry. If her hair wasn't white, it might have turned white."  
  
"So, what did she do?" Ukyou asked, wiping a clean plate with a towel.  
  
"She just goes to him and kicks him out of the orbit," Ranma said, smugly. "You know, she could be a good martial artist. We ended fighting over my food."  
  
Mara stood up. Her mind racing as fast as Formula 1's, as she tried over and over again to comprehend what she heard.  
  
(Urd... close to a Saiyan...) Mara thought. (Maybe... maybe this is my chance...)  
  
-Flashback-  
  
"YOU! TRAITOR! BITCH! I DON'T WANT TO SEE YOU AGAIN!"  
  
-End of Flashback-  
  
Mara shuddered. It was etched in her memory, the betrayal. It gave her strength as she grew to hate Urd more and more. It was her chance now. A chance to get back to Urd.  
  
Mara stayed at the restaurant, even after she ate and payed. The owner and Ranma didn't mind, after all, they usually talked about Ranma's school.  
  
"You know, Ucchan," Ranma began, "you should go to school as well. I'll show you that idiot Kuno and the 'Hentai Gang'."  
  
"Hentai Gang?" Ukyou asked.  
  
"Yeah. They are a bunch of boys who challenge Akane to a fight. She wins because they don't usually attack as a group. Kinda sucks for her, huh?" Ranma looked around. "Business been slow, huh?"  
  
"Forget it, Ranchan," Ukyou replied. "It's still early. Wait until the night, where all the executive women come and try to flirt with you."  
  
Ranma blushed, to Mara's great surprise. "It's not..." and he was cut off.  
  
"Just joking," Ukyou said. "You're presence give our business good money, and from female customers too. Take a day-off, Ranchan. I think I bored you enough with this slow day."  
  
"Really, Ucchan?" Ranma asked. Ukyou nodded and Ranma smiled. "Thanks."  
  
In one swift movement, Ranma took his waiter clothes off and underneath it revealed his normal attire. Orange sleeveless shirt, black pants and white rubber shoes. HE gave the clothes to Ukyou and walked towards the entrance of the restaurant, where Mara took her chance and stopped him.  
  
"Hey," Mara began, "I heard you talk about Urd. Isn't she the one with long white hair and dark tanned skin?"  
  
Ranma paused for a while, looking at her suspiciously. "Yeah... do you know her?"  
  
Mara smiled. (Hook...) "It's been a while since I saw her! We were friends from before."  
  
"Really?" Ranma asked.  
  
(Line...) "Yeah. We go way back. It's been a long time since we were assigned in two different places..."  
  
"Where do you work? Are you a goddess like her?" Ranma asked earnestly.  
  
"Oh, no, silly. I'm a Demoness, First Class Limited. I was assigned in hell while she was assigned in heaven," Mara replied, thinking (Sinker...)  
  
Like she expected, the last statement caught Ranma's eye. "Demoness? You?"  
  
"Yeah. Different job occupations," Mara said happily. (Curiosity might have killed the cat, but caught the attention of a Saiyan.)  
  
"Aren't you, like enemies with goddesses?" Ranma asked with raised eyebrows.  
  
"Sometimes," Mara answered truthfully. "Sometimes we just get along as well. It's just our jobs that made us enemies. So, tell me about Urd? Last time I saw her was... damn! Almost an infinity ago!"  
  
"An ininity?" Ranma asked.  
  
"Well, you don't think I could say before the beginning of time, do you?"  
  
Ranma nodded. "Of course you can't... Urd never mentioned you..."  
  
"She's so silly and forgetful. She drinks sake more than she needs to, and loses control when you tease her about her image," Mara said slowly. It had the desired effect. Ranma, who lived with Urd for the past months, knew what Mara described Urd was very accurate. Too accurate for an enemy to know. Finally, after a long period of doubt, he believed what Mara said.  
  
"So, what do you wanna know?" Ranma asked.  
  
=Time Gates=  
  
The timelines shook as Pluto tried so hard to try and see through the heavy energy signatures that were blocking her view with the Saiyan. Everything she did seem to work against her. She tried her plan A [seeing the Saiyan's past], tried plan B [look further in the future] and tried Plan C [trying to weave out the energy threads to show what they hide]. All failed.  
  
It seems like someone was against her. Someone strong enough to block her influence on the Time Gate. Someone she would never expect...  
  
=Yggdrasil Mainframe=  
  
Skuld was typing as fast as she could. Pluto was still trying to get through the iron curtain that Kami-sama had set up so that Ranma wouldn't have problems with the Senshi yet.  
  
It's not that Skuld likes Ranma now. In fact, she would even help Pluto if it would rid of that Saiyan. But, Kami-sama ordered her, so she could do nothing but type.  
  
"Peorth, more ice cream please..." Skuld said to the air. Then, another moment, a cup of ice cream appeared in front of her. "Thanks... Oh damn it! There she goes again!"  
  
Skuld typed furiously to try to block her again.  
  
=Belldandy's house=  
  
Urd could almost laugh. Everything was going perfect. She could hear Keichii's admittance of his feelings to Belldandy. Normally, he was to cowardly to even try to approach Belldandy like this, but with a little Urd Love-with-Spanish-fly-potion mix, not only would love flourish, but also maybe the sack will.  
  
Suddenly, a chill swept through her. She stood up from her hiding place [a tree] and looked upwards. Whatever it was, it made her chill down to the bone. One word flew in her mind. It wasn't clear at first, but it was starting to form in her mind clearly, before...  
  
"OW!" Keichii shouted. "HEY! OWOWOWOW!"  
  
Urd dropped her face. (I forgot all about Banpei...) and she rushed back to the house, forgetting all about the chill she felt.  
  
=Park=  
  
"... and then, boom!" Mara said, imitating what Urd did before. "She hit her head so hard in the building! It was a good life..."  
  
Ranma laughed. It was a good thing he followed her. She knew more about Urd than anyone else Ranma knew. It was nice to know someone who knew Urd, and it was also nice to know Urd what she did before.  
  
Mara was also feeling a bit lighter. It's been years since she ever spoke about herself to anyone. It also helped that Ranma was a very good listener.  
  
"You know," Mara began, "it's been a long time since I talked to anyone about my past. Ever since..." and she didn't finish as she bowed her head.  
  
The feeling of betrayal came again to her head. She shook it. No, she cant break down now.  
  
"Mara, what's wrong?" Ranma asked, worried.  
  
(He's worried?) Mara asked herself. (what a fool... but... it feels nice...)  
  
"I'm okay," Mara lied. Ranma looked unconvinced. "Hey, wanna see my place? I haven't used it for some time since I never usually stay here, but I think it'll still be there."  
  
Ranma looked at the darkening sky. "I don't know... I should be going home."  
  
Mara gave her puppy-pleading eyes out. "Please?"  
  
It gave the desire effect as Ranma agreed.  
  
"Great!" Mara said, smiling. "Here is the scenic route!" and Mara promptly dragged Ranma towards her place.  
  
=Belldandy's Place=  
  
Urd, after separating Keichii from the painful clutches of Banpei, sighed. Her plan didn't work, and she had to wait again for the right time. She sighed as she relaxed in floor of her room.  
  
(Maybe a few centuries...) Urd though heavily. (A few centuries before I can get those two together...)  
  
Suddenly, another chill swept through her back. Her mind was trying to grip on something and Urd didn't know what was happening. Like before, Urd felt her mind writing something in her mind.  
  
Finally, it broke as Urd stood up from the floor. (Ranma...) she thought as she suddenly went to the living room and turned on the television.  
  
=Nerima=  
  
Urd didn't bother to pause as she exited a television set from the TV store. She ran towards 'Ucchan's' and hoped, hoped that Ranma was all right.  
  
She entered so fast even Ukyou was surprised to see her.  
  
"Hey, Urd," Ukyou greeted, "how are you?"  
  
"I'm fine... Where is Ranma?" Urd looked around.  
  
"Why, I gave him a day off," Ukyou said. "He didn't go home?"  
  
"No..." Urd replied, frowning.  
  
Ukyou just looked at Urd's worried face and smiled. "Don't worry about Ranchan. He can take care of himself."  
  
Urd sighed. "I'm not worried that he might get hurt, you know."  
  
"Ahh, you're worried about other girls taking him?" Ukyou asked slyly.  
  
"No!" Urd snapped.  
  
Ukyou shook her head. "Sigh, Urd, Ranchan is a stud, and it wouldn't surprise me that most of our customers here are females now. Like just this afternoon. A girl with curly blonde hair talked with him. She never did take her eyes of him."  
  
"I'm not worried. To tell you the truth, I think Ranma is very innocent about those stuff..." and Urd paused. "Wait a minute. Girl with curly blonde hair?"  
  
"Yeah..." Ukyou said, frowning, trying to remember. "She had weird markings in her forehead, like you..."  
  
Urd panicked. "What's her name?" she asked quickly.  
  
"I think she introduced herself as Mara..." and she didn't finish as Ukyou saw Urd's pale face and ran out of the restaurant as fast as a bullet.  
  
Urd's mind was in the verge of breaking down with panic. All in her mind were two thoughts. One was (Where are they?) and (Damn it!)  
  
=Mara's Place=  
  
Mara's place was a apartment. It was fairly clean. There was peace and quiet around the air. It surprised Ranma that she lived in such place. Almost no chaos around the place.  
  
"Surprised?" Mara asked, like she could read Ranma's mind. "Sure, demons like us like chaos, but there some times we need peace and quiet. This is good place for me to relax."  
  
"It's nice," Ranma said.  
  
"Thanks. Come in," Mara said, opening the door to her apartment. "Make yourself at home."  
  
Ranma nodded as he saw a simple but much cleaned place. The apartment was small, two rooms: the kitchen and the living room. There was a rolled up thick cloth in the corner, which Ranma correctly guessed as Mara's bed. Ranma saw a television in front of the couch and opened it.  
  
"Don't bother," Mara's voice came from the kitchen. "The cable was cut. I kinda forgot to pay, but since I rarely come here, I never really bothered."  
  
"Okay..." Ranma said, closing the TV.  
  
In the kitchen, Mara was making tea with a little mix. If she was going to show up Urd, she better do it now. She mixed a weak potion in it, but it was enough to do the job. (Nothing) she thought (could go wrong...)  
  
Oh how wrong she was...  
  
=Nerima=  
  
The opening of the TV was Urd's biggest break as she felt a short shock as Ranma's energy signature was emmited in the airways. It was an ability Urd had, as she used electrical portals like TV to get to places. She can recognize the aura's of people who open their TVs or Radios. It was very lucky that she knew Ranma's aura. The hard part is to trace it.  
  
Urd went back to the TV room, and dived in it.  
  
(Where are you?) Urd asked herself.  
  
=Mara's place=  
  
"Here is your tea..." Mara said, handing over a cup of tea towards the young Saiyan.  
  
"Thanks..." Ranma said. He brought the cup near his lips, and Mara smiled expectantly.  
  
(Closer... Closer!) she thought.  
  
But before the cup touched Ranma's lips, the television came to life, and a pair of hands darted forward. Next, Urd's body appeared out of nowhere, glaring at Mara. Then gravity took over and she dropped painfully towards the floor.  
  
"Ite!" Urd said, rubbing her bottom. She suddenly stood up. "What are you doing, Mara?"  
  
Mara, overcome with a bit of a shock, suddenly smiled. "So, Urd, what are you doing here?"  
  
"I'm saving Ranma from your clutches..." Urd said slowly. "Kami-sama only knows what you're going to do with him."  
  
Ranma looked at the two females. "Are, aren't you like friends?"  
  
"We were before..." Mara replied, not looking at him. "Well, looks like the jig is up. Ranma, let me tell you Urd did to me before. Do you remember?" she asked Urd.  
  
Urd turned white.  
  
"It all started before we were assigned to different places... Urd, in heaven, me in hell. Kinda like graduation. Urd, here," Mara said, her voice now filling with venom, "did something I would never forgive..."  
  
"Stop Mara... It was a long time ago..." Urd said weakly, looking at Ranma. Ranma still looked confused.  
  
"We went to a party, celebration. I spilled my heart to her..."  
  
-Flashback-  
  
"One more!" Urd said, drunkenly. "So, Mara, after this, we'll be working on different sides..."  
  
"Yeah... Hope you get an early raise in rank!" Mara said, drunk too.  
  
"Hey Mara, what's bothering you?" Urd asked. "Oh, let me guess! It's a boyfriend?"  
  
"Oh, stop it Urd. You're going to be a Goddess of the Past, not Love..." Mara said, waving her hand carelessly.  
  
"But who said it's against the rules to be more?" Urd challenged. "Who is he?"  
  
"Well..."  
  
-End of Flashback-  
  
"And after I spill out my little heart to her, she brakes it. Next week after that, I see my supposed boyfriend making out with my supposed best friend..." Mara said, shaking.  
  
"It was an accident..." Urd replied, shaking as well.  
  
"Really? Didn't look like he tripped and kissed you on the lips by accident..."  
  
Ranma was looking at Urd. "Is this true?"  
  
Urd bowed her head. "Half... I tried to apologise to Mara. She never took my calls, and slammed the phone when she heard my voice. She ignored all the messages I tried to send her."  
  
"Because I know the whole story. Ever since I saw you with 'him'!" Mara began to raise her voice. She turned to Ranma. "See how she really is? This is everything Urd. I'm going to take the most precious thing away from you. Ranma will be mine..."  
  
"Never..." Urd said, silently, although the tone was hard. "You'll never get him."  
  
"I'll see you try!" Mara said, powering up.  
  
Urd and Mara dashed to each other, with hands raised, and Mara was able to strike first...  
  
SLAP! And Ranma sweat dropped.  
  
"Why you..." Urd said, holding her cheek.  
  
SLAP! Then another SLAP! Then, SLAP! SLAP SLAP SLAP!  
  
Ranma, who was having a sweat drop as large as a small TV, cleared his throat. "Uh, what are you guys doing?"  
  
They stopped and looked at him. "Oh, we fight like this if things go personal..." Urd replied.  
  
"Yeah..." Mara continued. "And if we are in close space, we usually do this."  
  
Ranma frowned. "This is it? I expect spectacular light shows, power stuff, kicks, punches, throws, counters... But know all you do is bitch slap until submission?"  
  
"Yeah!" Both answered.  
  
SLAP! SLAP! SLAP! SLAP! SLAP! SLAP! SLAP! SLAP!  
  
Ranma sighed. "This is stupid..." And he drank the tea. Suddenly, he felt warmth in his body, and although this was normal, he was beginning feel really hot. Suddenly, something in his pants made him yelp.  
  
"Agh! What..."  
  
Both antagonist stopped in their tracks.  
  
"What the hell did you do to him?" Urd asked, looking at Ranma's source of discomfort.  
  
Mara smiled. "Oh, some Spanish fly and a few Tylenol."  
  
Urd raised an eyebrow. "Hey, did you take the recipe from me?"  
  
"Yeah. Works by making the drinker excited until..."  
  
"Until what?" the panicked Ranma asked.  
  
"Until it wears off, which takes about twenty four hours, or you can have it removed in 8 hours..." Mara giggled.  
  
"I'll take the eight!" Ranma said at once.  
  
"Good. Come here, Ranma," Urd said. "I'll take care of it." One thing Ranma noticed was that Urd's voice was purring. He didn't like that.  
  
"No. I gave him the thing. It's my responsibility to remove it," Mara also purred.  
  
"Uh, what are you girls talking about?" Ranma asked nervously.  
  
"NO! MINE!"  
  
"MINE!"  
  
"MINE!"  
  
Ranma took this opportunity to try to escape. He was sure anyone could help him as he just reahed his hadn towards the door.  
  
(Maybe Ucchan knows what I am supposed to do with this...) Ranma thought.  
  
"HEY! COME BACK HERE!" Mara's voice shouted as Ranma reached the handle.  
  
"YEAH! COME HERE TO ME!" Urd shouted.  
  
"Uh..." Ranma said, mind racing. "Uh, I think I should go..." and he ran off.  
  
It was at this time, Mara, and Urd became, not real enemies, but rivals, especially at this time as they spent the whole night trying to catch up to Ranma, and pushing Ranma out of each other's reach.  
  
=Heaven=  
  
The phone began to ring as Kami-sama was typing something in his computer. It was something personal that he didn't connect his computer to the Yggdrasil. It was one of the private things he does. It was Kami-sama's hobby.  
  
Answering the phone, he was pleasantly surprised to hear...  
  
"Hild..." Kami-sama answered. "Hey, how are you?"  
  
"Mara found out..." Hild replied.  
  
"Really?" Kami-sama's voice sounding a bit serious. "What happened?"  
  
"It looks like Mara has taken a liking to our project..." Hild replied, and Kami-sama could see her smile.  
  
"Interesting..." Kami-sama said, finger in his chin. "I don't think Mara will be a problem. I think it will even strengthen bonds. And it's nice to have some odds. Shall we wager?"  
  
"Sure. 10 Gigs of information that Mara gets Ranma..." Hild said.  
  
"Sure. I'll bet 15 Gigs that Urd not only gets Urd, but they will be united. I'll even throw you an invitation for free..." Kami-sama said.  
  
"Deal!" Hild replied, and the two figures laughed. "You know, we never had so much fun except the time we bet Happosai and Khu Lon."  
  
"Hey, you only feel happy is because you won 5 Gigs of info..." Kami-sama said. "How could I know that Happosai prefers underwear to Khu Lon..."  
  
Hild laughed. "And they say you are all knowing..."  
  
Frowning, Kami-samam continued to talk to Hild until 'we-may-never-know'  
  
To be continued...  
  
/--------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------\  
  
NEXT: What happens when Juraians meet the Senshis and Saiyans in the same ice cream parlor? Chaos... NEXT!  
  
Author's notes: First, sorry if this chapter sucks. I just had to straightned a few things at school. I might rewrite this, but I don't know. If you didn't like this chapter, I'll guarantee the next will be much more enjoyable.  
  
Secondly, exams are coming, so I'll take a very long break from writing.  
  
Third, I will be updating not only my Project II, but also Parasite Moon, Omega, and Me Against All Odds. Check them out and see if they're your cup of tea...  
  
'till Next Time! JA ne!  
  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------/ 


	6. Ice Cream Chaos

Author's Note:  
  
Hey everyone! Did any of you miss me or my story? No matter. My exams are still coming, but I think I'll be able to sneak in at least two more chapters in the Project Series. I got a very good idea for Project III but I won't spoil it yet. Anyway, enjoy the sixth chapter of this Project.  
  
=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=  
  
Usagi licked her lips as she felt it dribbling down. She was in heaven with Mamurou as she continued to lick more and more. Tux boy grunted as he felt another part of him leave as Usagi finished off what she was licking and sucking again.  
  
"Oh Mamurou," she said, panting, "Please, one more!"  
  
Mamurou granted her request. He himself partook in enjoying himself watching her as time passed by. He wanted so much to hold on this moment.  
  
"Sure, bunny," Mamurou said. Standing up, he took his hand, touched the backside and Usagi felt giggly again. Finally, Mamurou took out his wallet and gave Usagi money.  
  
"Thank you!" Usagi said as she quickly took the money and rushed towards the counter to order another cone of ice cream.  
  
Mamurou sighed. He was diving to poverty because of Usagi's gluttony. What if they were married?  
  
-| Omega X Present |-  
  
-| Project II: Saiyan Ranma |-  
  
-| Chapter 6: All Senshis and Aliens and Goddesses in an Ice Cream Parlor |-  
  
The Sailor Senshi and Mamurou were in an ice cream store. Setsuna called upon them to meet them in there instead of the usual place, which was Rei's Temple.  
  
Usagi was enjoying herself, buying another 5 scoop cone and the owner added another scoop for her for free. It was a slow day before she came in and almost put a dent in the supplies.  
  
"Usagi," growled Rei. "Could you not eat anymore? We are here on a meeting! A MEETING! Not a FEAST!"  
  
"But the ice cream is so good!" Usagi pouted.  
  
"AAAGH!" Rei shouted. "You are hopeless!"  
  
Ami looked up from her book for the first time. "I wonder why Pluto is calling a meeting here...?"  
  
Makoto shrugged. "I don't know..."  
  
Minako was looking at the boy behind the counter. "Damn, he's cute..."  
  
Makoto looked at the boy. "Oh yeah! He is!"  
  
Ami sighed. Mamurou sighed.  
  
"Why did Pluto include me anyway in your meetings...?" Mamurou asked. "Not that I'm complaining but I was never with you guys in your previous meetings..."  
  
"You're right," Ami replied, looking a bit skeptical. "Oh well, all we can do is wait for Pluto to show up..."  
  
And as Ami said it, Setsuna and the Outers appeared and entered the ice cream parlor. Looking around, Setsuna smiled as she saw Usagi chomping down her ice cream store.  
  
The Inners looked at Setsuna with mixed feelings; Setsuna was smiling. No one knew if that was good or bad.  
  
"Good afternoon," Setsuna said, sitting down in a table besides the Inners. "What? Something in my face?"  
  
"Setsuna," Usagi began, but Rei finished.  
  
"Why are you... happy?"  
  
"Oh, not much."  
  
"Any results on the Saiyan?" Ami asked.  
  
"Well, nothing, mafi, zero, nil or whatever language I know. The Saiyan is too well protected, and I'm beginning to lose hope," Setsuna sighed. "But, on the bright side, Crystal Tokyo is well and alive going strong in almost 80% of all timelines!"  
  
"WHAT?"  
  
"The chances of Crystal Tokyo emerging is at 80%!" Setsuna said, smiling a bit. "If I know better, it seems this Saiyan was sent by Kami-sama. I think he or she is the reason for the Crystal Tokyo increasing."  
  
"Well, that was unexpected..." Rei declared. "Are you still looking for the Saiyan?"  
  
"I am," Setsuna replied. "I have to make sure."  
  
"And I have to know if the Saiyan is tough enough to take me," Haruka said, cracking her knuckles.  
  
"The Saiyan might wipe the floor with you," Michiru said, and the Inners laughed.  
  
"HEY! I can take care of some old Saiyan!" Haruka stated.  
  
"Haruka papa, can I get... um ice cream?" Hotaru asked.  
  
"Sure... Here you go," Haruka said, giving Hotaru some yen.  
  
"Well, there you go!" Rei said evilly. "Hotaru can make Haruka bend. How would an old Saiyan be different?"  
  
"HEY!"  
  
Setsuna might have laughed, but she felt something powerful coming towards them. The power was enormous, almost rivaling her own.  
  
The bell rang as the door of the of the ice cream parlor opened. And four people entered. One had long purple hair and posed herself like she had royal blood in her. She was arguing with a spiky green haired girl who had her fist up ready to fight. There was a boy beside the two, trying to calm them down. He had black hair which was made to a pigtail in the back. In front of the boy was a kid, with aqua blue hair, leading the boy inside the ice cream parlor.  
  
"Why did you even come with us?" asked the girl with purple hair. "We don't need a violent savage accompanying us."  
  
"HMPH!" the girl with cyan hair said. "If I leave my Tenchi to you, he would be placed in a sentence worse than hell because of you're brattiness!"  
  
"What did you say?" Ayeka shouted. "Who are you to talk, you flat chested bimbo!"  
  
"At least I can teach Tenchi to be a man! You, what will you teach?" Ryoko shouted. "With your chests, the only thing you can teach Tenchi is to milk a cow!"  
  
"WHY YOU---"  
  
"Tenchi-neesan, can we order now?" and Tenchi sighed in relief as Sasami's question seemed to snap the two girls out of fighting.  
  
"Right Tenchi-sama! Let's get some ice cream!" Ayeka said, smiling. "We can leave the leftovers for our savage dog here!"  
  
"Forget that Tenchi! Order one cone for me and you. I'll share it with you!" Ryoko said, glaring at Ayeka.  
  
"I would like two scoops... Hmmm, Vanilla and chocolate please!" Sasami said to the young man behind the counter.  
  
"I'll take a 'Snickers', three scoops!" Ryoko said.  
  
"Vanilla, two scoops only," Ayeka ordered.  
  
"I'll take..." and Tenchi didn't finish as the two amorous aliens came towards him.  
  
"Don't worry, Tenchi-sama! I'll share my ice cream with you!"  
  
"Don't make me laugh, brat! You picked too boring flavors. Tenchi would want my exciting 'Snickers' ice cream!"  
  
"Don't make me laugh you old brute! He would get indigestion!"  
  
"What did you say?"  
  
The Inners, Outers, and Mamurou looked at the scene with raised eyebrows. The two girls were practically playing tug of war with the poor boy using his arms, shouting about them sharing their ice creams.  
  
Setsuna looked at Tenchi though with apprehension. She felt the boy had a power she could not read. Whoever this boy was, he was very powerful. Maybe an investigation could take place.  
  
Finally, finally Tenchi and the three girls were able to sit down. Sasami enjoyed her Vanilla and Chocolate ice cream and ate like a young girl... oh, sorry. My bad. She is a young girl!  
  
Ayeka licked her ice cream cone with gusto, but still gave a few glares at Ryoko when she tried to share her ice cream with Tenchi.  
  
Ryoko was chomping down her ice cream. She loved Snickers, and the ice cream was good, she wanted Tenchi to taste some, but Ayeka would butt in and result to another fight.  
  
Tenchi sighed again. In his hand was a measly cone of one scoop of strawberry ice cream. He wondered what in the world did he do to deserve this.  
  
"Mamurou, please buy me another one!"  
  
"Hey meatball head! We went here for a meeting, not for you to indulge yourself with frozen goodies!"  
  
"WWWAAAH Rei! You're so mean!"  
  
Tenchi looked up, and saw an older looking guy getting his wallet out and giving a girl with blonde hair styled as what he could describe as meatballs and spaghetti style and gave her money. She skipped towards the counter and bought a humungous ice cream cone. Tenchi sighed.  
  
(I feel you brother,) he thought, looking at Mamurou. (I feel the pain you're going through. You have to deal with those girls while I'm having trouble dealing with two...) and Tenchi looked at the girls. They all had different hair colors, different lengths of hair, and then, the girl with long green hair caught his eye.  
  
She was staring at him, sizing him up. She smiled. Tenchi gulped. After being kidnapped by aliens and spirit in trees, he knew that the smile she was giving him was a predatory smile. A smile which definitely meant trouble for him. He quickly looked away.  
  
Setsuna was still glaring at Tenchi when Mamurou tapped her shoulders.  
  
"Hey, were you looking at that boy?" Mamurou teased.  
  
"No!" Setsuna quickly said.  
  
"I saw you!" Mamurou said. "So, Miss I-don't-look-for-men finally notices a boy almost a hundred thousandth of her actual age! My, my, Setsuna, you should not look for..."  
  
POW!  
  
"Shut up or you'll get more than that!" Setsuna hissed and then, regained her composure. "That kid has a lot of power. He rivals the combined power of the Inners..."  
  
Haruka whistled. "Is that the Saiyan?"  
  
"No traces of Saiyan in him..." Setsuna said. "He must be gifted. Too bad he was not the Saiyan we were looking for. I sense kindness in him. He could be worthy of such power... and it would save me the trouble in looking for the Saiyan."  
  
"Oh, I forgot to ask you, Setsuna," Mamurou asked. "Why did you include me to this meeting? Am I now an important part in your plans?"  
  
"You?" Setsuna laughed and the others looked confused. "I asked you to come because I knew Usagi would need money for ice cream..."  
  
Mamurou fell down. Setsuna laughed harder. The other Senshi were backing away from Setsuna. Her laughter surely meant bad news.  
  
Another group of people shadowed was seen by their shadows as they walked towards the door. Mysteriously, the Mercury computer beeped and Setsuna felt it.  
  
(The Saiyan?) Setsuna thought excitedly.  
  
Ami also looked at her computer and her eyes narrowed as she diverted her eyes towards the direction Setsuna was looking. The door was pushed open and there was a ring of the bell. Setsuna narrowed here eyes as she felt very powerful magical auras emitted by the group. Scanning each person one by one, she felt one normal boy, who was beside a gaijin with long flowing blonde hair. She also had weird marks on her forehead. The girl had powerful magic around her and Setsuna narrowed here eyes. The energy around the girl' was much more powerful than hers!  
  
Setsuna looked at the other members of the group. She felt more powerful auras around three more females. One had long blue hair and a hammer behind her. She looked very young, almost 14 years of age. Another had long white hair and voluptuous body and tanned skin. She looked, by far, the most mature female in the group. The last girl, however, gave an aura almost opposite, but same power as to the others. She had long curly blonde hair and fair skin. All had the same weird marks in their foreheads. Then, there was another boy, in his late teens, in between the girls with curly blonde hair and the one with long hair.  
  
The boy caught Setsuna's eyes. Greyish blue eyes, smooth face, spiky black hair tied in a pigtail, he walked with grace and power. Or tried to. He was currently in the middle of a battle field between two roaring sides.  
  
Ranma sighed. It's been a month already since he met Mara, and that fateful night, things changed. For better or for worse, he never really knew.  
  
The day after since Mara and Ranma met, Mara appeared for breakfast and a fight ensued. Mara, being a demoness, was not trusted by Skuld and Urd. For the first time since Ranma came, the two sisters joined forces and tried to kick Mara out of the temple. It also didn't help, that Mara was the same demoness which tried to break Keichii and Belldandy apart.  
  
It all settled down when a lightning bolt came crashing down from the sky. Urd read it and screamed. It was from Kami-sama, stating that Mara is now welcome to join them since she is no longer interested in breaking Keichii and Belldandy apart, which was true. She greeted Keichii and Belldandy, wishing them luck, and joined in for breakfast every morning, trying to get closer to Ranma.  
  
Urd, feeling very jealous, tried her best to keep Ranma away from Mara's clutches. Mara stayed with them, from breakfast, lunch, dinner, and she even had the nerve to sleep over. Ranma spent the whole night awake, feeling two hands trying to rub all over his body. Hands when touched each other, a fight ensued.  
  
"WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO RANMA?!" Urd screamed.  
  
"WHAT ARE YOU DOING? I FELT YOU'RE HAND!" Mara bellowed.  
  
Ranma spent that night in living room.  
  
Those were not the only changes in Ranma's life. Because of his summer job [waiter of Ucchan's], he now earns a steady income. He now helped Keichii in buying food, electricity, other necessities, and gave more fluidity to the household. Like right now, when the day's temperature seemed to boil, visiting an ice cream parlor was the best idea they could come up so far. Money was no problem. Ranma told them he'd pay, and it also pleased the young Norse goddess.  
  
Now, there was another problem; specifically, two girls which were now glaring daggers at each other, holding Ranma's arms in each of his side.  
  
"I don't know why you even bothered to come with us, Mara!" Urd hissed. "I'm sure I can take care of Ranma by myself, you Hentai."  
  
"Look who's talking!" Mara exclaimed. "Who was the one trying to grab my crotch thinking it was Ranma's?"  
  
"What did you say?"  
  
"Do you deny it?"  
  
"Oh, go back to where you came from, you devil!" and saying this, she pushed Mara powerfully away from Ranma's arm. His left arm was now free.  
  
"Come on Ranma!" said Urd, dragging Ranma forward with his right arm.  
  
Ranma sighed. He never could understand the female mind, and he was now dragged by Urd but then, felt a very painful sensation from his backside.  
  
"OW!" Ranma exclaimed.  
  
"Oh no you don't!" Mara declared, standing up, clutching his tail. "Ranma won't go with an old hag like you!"  
  
"Let my Ranma go!" and Urd pulled.  
  
"No!" and Mara pulled.  
  
"OW! OW! OW! WOULDYOUGUYSLETGOOFMYFREAKINGTAIL?!" Ranma shouted.  
  
That sentence caught the attention of 10 girls in the ice cream parlor. The Inners looked at Ranma and the tail and took deep breaths.  
  
Makoto and Minako knew from the boys looks, he was a hunk with a rating of 98 out of 10. Even though he had a tail, it didn't stop them from checking out his body.  
  
Usagi looked curiously, but diverted her attention from the tail to her ice cream.  
  
Ami narrowed her eyes. She never expected a supposed evil creature to be cute... She blushed at the thought, and consoled herself. At least the Saiyan could not read her thoughts.  
  
Rei looked at the Saiyan with care and apprehension at once. If this guy was a threat, she would personally burn him alive... in bed.  
  
Haruka looked at the Saiyan and cracked her knuckles, smiling evilly.  
  
Michiru looked a bit apprehensive at the boy, but his gentle face didn't seem to make him look evil.  
  
Hotaru looked at the boy and her heart nearly stopped. Although she was not like the two inners, she knew that what she was seeing right now was a hunk.  
  
Setsuna had other thoughts. She began to asses him and she turned white as she felt his power. It was well hidden, but Setsuna knew better. All her years in being alive, she knew that Ranma was hiding extraordinary power inside him. She suddenly became scared. It was the same power he fought before, and she lost.  
  
Ayeka also looked at Ranma with hatred. A Saiyan was there, alive! She thought they had ceased to exist a couple of thousand years ago.  
  
They took their orders. Keichii and Belldandy took a cone, one scoop and vanilla flavor. Skuld partook herself in getting a pint cup with 10 scoops of ice cream, each with different flavor. Ranma would've fainted. Skuld's tendency to order ice cream was enormous and it put quite a dent in Ranma's fund. It was lucky though, that Ukyou paid him more than regular waiters.  
  
"Ever since you came, business has been booming!" she said to him.  
  
Urd ordered a three scoop chocolate ice cream and Mara ordered pistachio [don't ask me why] and Ranma just took the liberty of ordering a strawberry milkshake.  
  
Taking a seat, Ranma tried his best to ignore the two amorous females he had to live with and tried to suck his milk shake slowly.  
  
"You're ice cream reflects you, Mara," Urd said. "Green. Green with jealousy!"  
  
"You're ice cream reflects you as well, Urd," Mara smirked. "Brown as in an old paper bag brown!"  
  
"What did you say?"  
  
"What are you going to do about it?"  
  
Ranma sighed and tried to look around. He needed the distraction. His first view was a boy around his age, with black hair and a pigtail. He gave Ranma an understanding look. Ranma nodded as he saw he was surrounded by three girls. One was a young kid with aqua blue hair. He smiled as she ate her ice cream. It would be nice for Ranma to have a little sister.  
  
He diverted his attention on another girl with a rugged appearance. She had teal green hair and also spiky. Ranma felt some odd power in her and smiled. (Maybe if I get to know her, I'd have a sparring partner).  
  
Then, his attentions diverted to another girl with long purple hair. She was... glaring at him? Ranma scratched his head. He never met her before, didn't recognize her. So why is she mad at him?  
  
The glare Ayeka gave the young man was so intense, Ranma couldn't help but feel nervous. Whatever happened to her, it seemed she blamed Ranma and an angry female is no laughing matter.  
  
Ayeka didn't really hate Ranma, but she didn't like the young Saiyan. What if he was really evil? What if he wants to destroy everything? Why did he have to be so damned cute?  
  
Ranma looked away. He didn't like the look the purple head was giving her, so he diverted his attention to another table. He put his gaze on an older man and Ranma gave him a understanding look. They were three men who had the same circumstances, except that the older guy was surrounded by 9 girls. He looked at each one of them.  
  
Ranma saw two girls, on with brown hair and the other with long blonde hair, staring at him with small hearts in their eyes. Then, another blonde with balls in her head ignored him and ate her ice cream. Another one had long black hair and she was looking at him with what seemed to be anger and curiosity.  
  
He switched his view to another older girl with very short blonde hair. She acted like a man and she was looking at him. Ranma recognized the look. It was a look of trouble, a look that she wanted a fight with him.  
  
There was another girl beside the tomboy. She had short curly aqua blue hair and she gave him a neutral look. Another girl beside her was the youngest of the group, and she gave him a friendly look. He liked her immediately.  
  
The girl with very long green hair was another story however. She gazed at him with cold eyes and gave a very evil smile. Ranma began to sweat. Two girls don't like him for some reason, and he was so nervous, he didn't realize that he was sucking an empty glass.  
  
"Ranma, what's wrong?" asked Urd.  
  
"No - nothing! Just something in my mind. Mind if I get more shake?" Ranma asked.  
  
"Sure, I'm not stopping you," Urd replied.  
  
Ranma thanked her and went to the counter to order another shake. Both Setsuna and Ayeka stood up and followed Ranma, sneaking quietly from behind him.  
  
Ranma, too busy thinking, didn't realize that there were two females behind him until he felt another sharp pain from his backside.  
  
"OW!" Ranma said as he turned around, and he shivered. The girls were giving him very cold looks now that they realized that Ranma really had a tail.  
  
"Here is your milk shake sir," the boy said, and Ranma took the glass neutrally, trying to forget the feeling that the two girls who were staring at him wanted him bad.  
  
Sucking up the glass faster than a vacuum cleaner because of his nervousness, he wanted to get out of the ice cream parlor... now!  
  
Ranma didn't have to wait long as Skuld quickly demolished her glass of ice cream five minutes after he ordered his second shake. Belldandy and Keichii finished theirs already and were snuggling a bit close to each other. Mara and Urd saw this and tried it themselves, snuggling close to Ranma at once. Ranma sighed as the two females broke out and fought again.  
  
"Hey! I heard there is a festival here later this afternoon!" Skuld said, wiping her mouth. "Can we go?!"  
  
Urd and Mara thought it would be a good idea to get closer to Ranma and said yes at once, in complete sync, and glared at each other again. Ranma sighed again. (Why me?)  
  
"Oh, I think a festival would be nice, don't you think, Kei-san?" Belldandy asked.  
  
"Yes... very nice," Keichii replied, smiling, eyes shining. (Ahh! Finally a chance!) he thought.  
  
Ranma would've done anything to get away from the two females still glaring at him for no particular reason. "Yeah! A festival! That's great! What time would the festival start?"  
  
"About two hours from now..." Skuld replied.  
  
"That's nice! Let's get ready! I mean, we have to wear something nice, right?" Ranma said, and didn't wait for the answer. "Let's go!"  
  
Ranma stood up and abruptly exited. Urd and Mara exchanged quick glances and followed. Then Skuld, then Belldandy and Keichii.  
  
Ayeka stopped glaring and frowned. She needed to know more about the boy.  
  
She wasn't the only one though. Setsuna also needed to have a closer look at him and took Haruka and Michiru aside.  
  
"I need you to follow him and the girls," she told them. "Get everything you can about him."  
  
Haruka nodded and she and Michiru left the building.  
  
Setsuna looked neutrally. There were even the girls around the Saiyan to be considered. They had powerful magical auras around them, and she feared they were even more powerful than hers. She needed to know who in the world those girls are.  
  
=Juuban Streets=  
  
Haruka couldn't believe her eyes. The group just took a left turn around an empty block filled with different types of stores and they vanished!  
  
Haruka seethed as she steeped on a puddle of water. She looked at the different closed stores. One had TVs, CDs, and mirrors. No one was inside. Cursing her fate, Haruka returned to her beloved sports car and drove back to the ice cream parlor.  
  
"Any luck?" Michiru asked. She stayed in the car the whole time, in case she saw the group somewhere else.  
  
"No. They just, like, vanish!" Haruka said. "Now what?"  
  
"Well, they did talk about the festival later..."  
  
"Right... You think they'll come?"  
  
"I think so," Michiru replied. "Do you think we should tell Setsuna?"  
  
"Sure. I think that Saiyan is a martial artist too! I'm beginning to like the sound of the festival already!" and she cracked her knuckles.  
  
To be continued...  
  
/--------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------\  
  
Next: Ranma in a kimono! Belldandy in a kimono! Keichii in a kimono! Skuld in a kimono! Urd and Mara in a kimono! Hell, aliens in a kimono! More hell! Senshis in a kimono! What the hell? Does chaos really rule Ranma's life?  
  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------/ 


	7. Festival Chaos

Juuban national park seemed to be lively as people can see the park filled with stands, and somewhere in the middle, you can see some rides which were being built three days ago. It was a day where it said that everyone will enjoy. All they had to do was pay the entrance fee, and the rides are free.  
  
Everyone was eager to come in, but for different reasons. One, they wanted to enjoy themselves. Two, they were hunting for someone. Three, they were forced to come because they stupidly agree just to get away from an ice cream parlor. Guess who they are.  
  
-| Omega X Present |-  
  
-| Project II: Saiyan Ranma |-  
  
-| Chapter 07: Festival |-  
  
Belldandy and Keichii came in, wearing kimonos. Belldandy had a beautiful gold and white kimono which, although was not that showy as her goddess clothes, it gave her a form of grace and beauty which made other males look back at her. Keichii wore a male kimono, black with an embroidery of a tree in his back.  
  
Skuld was wearing a kimono as well. She looked like a very cute young teen as her hair was braided nicely in her back, wearing a white kimono with blue linings. She was walking closely behind Belldandy and Keichii, watching them closely.  
  
Urd and Mara, for the first time in Ranma's life, weren't staring daggers at each other. They excitedly looked around like young children, who looked like it was their first visit to a summer festival. Urd wore a very tight kimono which hugged her chest area like a plague, and her kimono boasted with light blue colors in a marble effect.  
  
Mara wore something more revealing. Her kimono was custom made making a v- cut in her chest area, and her blonde hair tied in a ponytail. Her kimono spoke loud bold colors like red, orange and a bit of a blue; symbols of an open fire, saying to any man 'I'll set you on fire'.  
  
Ranma wore a simple but handsomely made kimono, which was a mixture of black, red-orange colors blended well, and embroidery in the back with a picture of a stallion. His tail was still in view, moving side to side with a bit of excitement. The girls were not fighting over him now, but he wished they'd let go of his arms. They were beginning to feel numb.  
  
Paying some money to enter, Ranma felt something has gone right for today. Sure, the two females who glared at him were still in his mind but the sound of the festival was beginning to be a good idea. After all, it is a public place. No one would dare follow him right?  
  
Wrong.  
  
Unknown to him, a few minutes after they entered, came 9 girls and one young man. The young man wore a plain black kimono, but with his looks, it wasn't that plain anymore.  
  
The nine young girls also had plain kimonos, except that they were all different colored. Usagi had a blue kimono, and her hair was still tied in a meatball fashion.  
  
Rei had a red kimono and her hair was tied in a bun, which took a few hours to do.  
  
Makoto wore a green one, and wore her hair loose now. Imagine a Makoto without a ponytail.  
  
Minako wore an orange colored kimono and her hair was also loose. She and Makoto were wearing dazzling smiles, which they showed to all the boys they judged as cute. Go figure it.  
  
Ami wore a light blue kimono, blushing a bit as she walked with her friends. All the boys gave her funny looks, and Ami knew it wasn't because there was something in her face. She knew that the boys were staring at her because she looked quite pretty in a kimono, although she'd never admit it.  
  
Haruka wore a male kimono, which convinced most guys that she was a 'he'. Haruka walked in a light brown kimono, face neutral. She was sizing herself if she met the saiyan inside.  
  
Michiru was more relaxed, holding Hotaru's arm like a parent protecting her young teenage child. Michiru wore an aqua blue kimono, hair loose letting the curls fall down in her shoulders.  
  
Hotaru wore a very nicely made purple kimono. She smiled a bit when she saw the same guys who pick on her find themselves speechless as they see her in a kimono.  
  
Setsuna wore something a bit dazzling. Green kimono with a gold necklace around her, she wore her long green hair in two buns like the princess Leah of the original Star Wars.  
  
Mamurou almost cried when the five Inners said they didn't have money to enter. He was saved by Setsuna who paid for all of them, and gave Mamurou a smile which said 'you owe me'.  
  
Entering, the group agreed to split up and search for the Saiyan. If they find him, they'd call, or supposed to call. Usagi grouped with Mamurou and her plan was to spend a lot of time with him, and would ignore the saiyan. Makoto and Minako teamed up, agreeing that they would share their booty and not call the others if they do find the saiyan. Ami and Rei teamed up, planning to stick with the plan.  
  
Haruka and Michiru teamed up. Haruka planned to beat the crap out of the saiyan first before calling the others. Setsuna and Hotaru teamed up. Setsuna planned in observing the saiyan before calling the others.  
  
Following the Senshi were four aliens. Ayeka, hearing what Ranma said earlier today that they were going to the festival, so she took the liberty to ask Tenchi out to the festival. Ryoko wouldn't let them alone, joined the fray as well. Ayeka didn't mind. She wasn't very confident in taking on a saiyan by herself. It would be suicide. Sasami joined them as well. Tsunami sent a message to her, telling Sasami that she felt a familiar presence. She needed to know if her guess was correct. The four aliens wore different kimonos as well. Ayeka wore a grand purple kimono with gold embroidery. Ryoko took a simpler but tighter kimono which was very good when hugging Tenchi. Sasami wore a very cute and simple kimono colored light blue. Tenchi took eh liberty of wearing a white kimono. They all had their hair as it is.  
  
They owed their dress to Washu, although they had to convince that a kimono was not a mini-skirt. Ayeka didn't tell Washu about the saiyan she saw.  
  
It was late afternoon, beginning to get dark. The stands began to light up Japanese orange lanterns with kanji symbols on it. Ranma noticed it first as he walked with two women on his arms. The boys were whistling, cursing their fate for not being lucky as Ranma.  
  
Ranma would have been glad to trade his position. Belldandy and Keichii wanted to go another route and Skuld was caught by an ice cream vendor. Giving the young Norse goddess some money, they split and never crossed paths again.  
  
"Hey! Cool!" Urd exclaimed, looking at a stand. Mara saw what Urd was pointing and did something unexpected. She was skipping.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
Ranma walked towards the booth with the two females arm to arm and saw that Urd pointed at the fishing booth. Goldfishes swam in one big aquarium which was sunken. Around the aquarium were empty spherical aquariums filled with water.  
  
"Oh!" said a girl beside them. She moaned at the fact that her little net which was given to catch the fish broke.  
  
"Mamurou, please!" the girl said. Ranma turned and gave the girl and her boyfriend a good look. It was the same guys from the parlor.  
  
Ranma froze. It surely meant that the others were here as well!  
  
"I'm sorry, Usagi, but that's all I have..." Mamurou replied.  
  
Usagi's eyes watered and were on the verge of crying. Mamurou felt a pang of guilt go through him. Ranma felt a bit sorry for the blonde, and the guy.  
  
"May I?" Ranma asked the two females in his arms.  
  
Urd and Mara looked at Ranma, and nodded. The two let go of him and Ranma took a net. Taking a deep breath, his arms blurred.  
  
Mamurou's eyes bugged out of their sockets. The eyes of the owner of the booth also bugged and his jaw dropped as they saw, the fishes from the big aquarium slowly vanished and fishes appeared on the smaller aquariums.  
  
Ranma, his saiyan body and martial arts training gave him incredible speed and control. Using those aspects, he maneuvered his arm and the net which picked up the fish and brought them to other aquariums before the weak net could break.  
  
When Ranma finished, the owner was now the one doing the crying; his business gone in one swoop. He didn't even survive one hour!  
  
"I caught them, so that means they're free, right?" Ranma asked the owner. The owner could only nod as he began to count how much he lost. Ranma turned to Usagi. "Here, take one."  
  
Usagi looked at Ranma with sparkling eyes. "Really? You mean it?"  
  
"Sure," Ranma smiled. He gave Mamurou an understanding smile.  
  
"Yay!" Usagi said. She hurried up and picked one and went back to Mamurou.  
  
"Thanks..." Mamurou muttered as he was dragged away.  
  
"Thank you!" Usagi said, waving.  
  
Ranma smiled and turned back to his two companions. "Hey, you guys want one?"  
  
Urd took the one with two goldfish. She felt one was female and the other was male. Mara, although not being very fond of pets, took one as well. It was a gift from Ranma after all. Why disappoint him?  
  
Ranma nodded as his two friends took their picks. He turned to the owner, who was in the verge of fainting.  
  
"Hey, that's all I need. Keep the rest..."  
  
The owner was flabbergasted. "Oh, kind sir! Thank you very much for your kindness!!"  
  
"No prob," and he turned to the two females. "Shall we?"  
  
The two figures nodded and went back to Ranma's arms once again, smiling now that they had a new gift from their target. Ranma was already used to them grabbing to him so he didn't mind them as he walked towards another part of the park.  
  
Another part of the park, we can see two male-addicted Senshis, doing a very active lookout for the cute saiyan which they saw earlier in the ice cream parlor. No luck, they sighed. It was difficult to look around when they were distracted because of boys. And there was one boy who caught their eyes.  
  
He looked cute, with his boyish smile and smooth skin. His black hair was done also on a pigtail and looked like a hunk in his kimono.  
  
What they didn't know was the 'boyish' smile was a smile of frustration; frustration because his two female friends were fighting over him again; the same two girls which were now dragging him around, glaring daggers at each other.  
  
Ignoring those facts, the two Senshis decided to approach the boy, flirt a bit, and if they were lucky, get his phone number.  
  
Rei and Ami were not doing well. They tried to look everywhere. The food station, rides, garbage cans, under the mattress and carpets, and even behind trees, they never saw the saiyan. They sighed. They hoped the others had more luck.  
  
Haruka and Michiru were a bit luckier as they exited the Arcade Zone. After playing non-stop with the car-racing arcade in thirty minutes, Michiru was able to convince her lover to search for the saiyan. They had their chance when Haruka saw a machine which was supposed to test your strength in punching.  
  
"Come on Michiru!" Haruka exclaimed. "Just one trial!"  
  
"Oh fine!" Michiru replied. Haruka, being mature, didn't skip like the other younger Senshis. She just nodded and paid a man in a booth a few yen, and the man gave her a token.  
  
Putting the token in the machine, its arm raised with a pad, and the screen flashed wit life. It showed a meteor.  
  
'Destroy it in three punches!'  
  
Haruka took a deep breath, and her fist blurred as she punched the target. The arm went down and there was a boom sound and the screen flashed on how much strength was behind Haruka's punch. '203 lb'  
  
The man whistled. That was a pretty strong punch. Then, Haruka punched again.  
  
'230 lb' and punched again '269 lb' and the picture of the meteor shattered to pieces.  
  
Haruka 'hmmped' in a very proud way and smirked, saying "That was easy."  
  
The crowd around them applauded. "Wow!" "Damn!" "He's strong!" "That was it?"  
  
The last statement caught Haruka's attention. She whirled around and faced the boy who dared criticized her strength. Well, actually, it was more of speed than strength [Force= mass * acceleration].  
  
She faced the boy and saw Ranma. She smiled.  
  
Ranma looked at the girl. He expected her since he just ran into Usagi earlier. He just sighed. At least it wasn't one of those two psychos after his blood.  
  
"Well, if you think that, why don't you try?" Haruka retorted.  
  
Ranma shrugged, "Why should I? I don't show of unlike others."  
  
Haruka began to shake her closed fist. "You think I'm not good enough?"  
  
"No, I don't think you're good enough. I know you are..."  
  
"Well, alright wise guy! Why don't you try?" she was on the verge of shouting.  
  
"Yeah, come on Ranma," Urd said. "Show her."  
  
Mara shrugged. "Well, you decide Ranma."  
  
Ranma shrugged. "Sure."  
  
Taking a token and inserting it in the slot, the arm raised up again. Haruka smirked as she saw Ranma take a relaxed stance very near the target.  
  
(Most he can give is about a hundred pounds with that length) Haruka thought.  
  
Ranma raised his fist, and punched the target. The arm went down hard, so hard that it broke the machine. It cracked and sizzled and it sparked with fire. The owner panicked, took out a fire extinguisher and smothered the flame. Ranma scratched his head.  
  
"Sorry 'bout that!" Ranma said, and laughed nervously. Haruka's jaw dropped. Hers wasn't the only one. Others followed suit.  
  
The owner cried a bit and gave Ranma his prize, a very large teddy bear with a note: 'don't come back again, please!'  
  
Ranma and the girls were already out of sight when the people around the place finally digested what they saw. "Wow!" "That was something else!" "He was cute!"  
  
Haruka and Michiru also recovered, and remembered what they were supposed to do. But it was too late. When they finally tried to use their communicators, Ranma was out of sight.  
  
Ranma and the two girls around him walked a few meters farther from where Ranma broke the machine.  
  
"Wow, Ranma," Mara began. "You're very strong."  
  
"Well, of course he is!" Urd said proudly. "He is my student after all."  
  
Ranma didn't bother to correct her that Urd's teaching was not the one that gave him such strength, even though she did help him around his powers and fighting style. Urd, being a Goddess of the Past knew much of the Kamesenn and taught him about it.  
  
"IT'S NOT OVER YET!" was a female shout ahead of them. Ranma looked up and saw something which shocked him.  
  
"GET AWAY FROM MY TENCHI!" Ryoko shouted as she gave a wild punch to the girl with brown hair. The nerve they had! She and her blonde companion had the nerve to approach Tenchi and began flirting with him. Ryoko and Makoto were having a rugged fight that their kimonos were already ripped and dusty.  
  
"TAKE THIS!" SLAP! "TAKE THAT YOU BITCH!" SLAP!  
  
Ayeka and Minako were having a row, bitch slapping each others faces. Ayeka didn't like the way Minako and her friend just came there in front of them, talking with her Tenchi. She'd rather share Tenchi with Ryoko than having Tenchi in the arms of the two bitches.  
  
Tenchi pinched the bridge of his nose and groaned head down. The girls just had to pick another fight. Sure, they are not using their powers to blast the other poor girls to pieces, and Ryoko seemed to be holding her strength back, but this was embarrassing.  
  
"Tenchi-neesan, what are they doing?" Sasami asked, pointing at the scene.  
  
"Trust me Sasami, you wouldn't like to know."  
  
Ranma looked curiously at the fight, until Ayeka's face was slapped hard that her head turned to one side. She saw Ranma and her eyes narrowed, and her teeth began to grit. It was the saiyan again!  
  
Ranma looked at the purple head glaring at him again. It was either his imagination or was her glare ten times worse than the ice cream store. She looked absolutely menacing. Absolutely... evil!  
  
Ranma acted at once. She looked very angry at the saiyan, and she looked at him with loath that he didn't want anything happen to him. Quickly carrying the girls around him with both arms, he pivoted and dashed quickly out of there.  
  
Ayeka, who saw the saiyan getting away, tried to escape, but Minako wouldn't let her, she slapped Ayeka again with a force enough to make her fall.  
  
(How dare she?) grit Ayeka. Standing up again, she raised her palm and... SLAP!  
  
In another part of the park, a young Norse goddess went down a ride, face with disappointment. She just rode 'The Caterpillar' which was a simple ride which made a rider was sat in a box car, and when the ride was in motion, it would go around in circles, moving up and down at different heights of tracks.  
  
"That was boring... it lacked speed," she complained to no-one in particular.  
  
"Really?" said a male voice beside her. "Well, I would love to improve it if someone could help me with the settings..."  
  
Skuld turned around and faced a young man, in his late teens. He had tanned skin, friendly smile, and was a bit overweight.  
  
"You don't know how to operate the ride?" Skuld asked.  
  
"Well, I know," he replied. "I just don't know what speed it needs to be... If you think you can help me, I would throw you a reserve seat for another ride with you're settings for free."  
  
"Really?" asked Skuld. "I'll help! Show me!"  
  
The boy showed her the console, pointed the buttons and dials, explaining which is which. After a few minutes of head calculations and turns, Skuld gave the boy a thumb up. The boy gave her a seat and let few more people come in for the ride. One of them was Hotaru and Setsuna.  
  
The boy started the machine, and everybody felt a change in speed after five seconds. The ride accelerated until the bumps were more of a roller coaster ride. It was good for everyone, and they thoroughly enjoyed it, except for one.  
  
Once the ride stopped, everyone chattered about the ride. Skuld smiled. Her calculations were perfect as usual.  
  
"Very good," the boy said. "Just expected for the Goddess of the Future who I heard was good with machinery and mathematics."  
  
Skuld stopped to her tracks, and approached the boy. "What... what did you say?"  
  
The boy smiled. "Don't worry, Skuld. You're secret is safe with me..."  
  
Skuld was about to ask how the boy knew her, but was stopped by a barfing sound. Looks like one of the riders didn't agree with the ride.  
  
"Setsuna-mama, are you okay?" Hotaru asked.  
  
"Yeah... just throwing something which I shouldn't have eaten a few minutes ago..." Setsuna replied. She didn't like the feeling. She watched the ride a few minutes ago, while eating a hamburger. She thought it wouldn't be that fast. Whoever changed the settings will pay, that she assured.  
  
The boy smiled. "Looks like the Senshi of Time got sick... First time in my life, really, to see her barf..."  
  
"Who are you?" Skuld asked again.  
  
"People know me as the 'Omega X', but you may call me Buds," the boy replied, giving another smile. "I know a lot of things. Don't bother you're pretty little head off. Well, off you go! Shoo!" Buds said friendlily. "You wouldn't want to miss the firework show..."  
  
Skuld just nodded her head and walked away. Maybe someone from up in heaven knows who this 'Omega X' is...  
  
Buds just watched the young Norse Goddess disappear from site, and smiled. He was used to sending himself to his own stories like Me Against All Odds, Omega, and New Age Evangelion, but never did he insert himself in a Project.  
  
Tap, tap...  
  
Buds turned around, and faced Setsuna, who looked very menacing.  
  
"Uh..." he said nervously. "Hi...?"  
  
"Are you the one who operates the machine?" Setsuna asked.  
  
"Yeah..." Buds said, crossing his fingers, praying that he might survive to write the next chapter of this Project.  
  
"Good..." Setsuna said angrily. "I have a bone to pick with you..."  
  
"Uh... hahaha! I mean... what? No! What are you...?"  
  
POW!SLAM!BLAM!DEADSCREAM!OW!MYBALLS!SHIT!OW!CHRONOTRIGGER!HHHEEEEELLLLLPPPP! BOOOOMMM!!!  
  
Hotaru looked at the scene with a very big sweat drop, big enough fill a swimming pool.  
  
Ranma carried Urd and Mara in each arm, trying to get away from Ayeka, found himself seeing another fight scene... or maybe more of a torture scene. A poor boy is being hammered by a very sexy looking female with green hair, and... a garnet rod which looked like a key? Ranma stopped in his tracks when he finally remembered the woman. It was the same woman who gave him an evil smile.  
  
Setsuna took a break in hammering the boy down, and looked around. Hotaru gave her a look of curiosity. She must have been wondering what her Setsuna- mama was doing to the poor boy. Setsuna decided to tell her about not letting men walk away with their faults. It caused World War I and II.  
  
She looked if others were watching as well. She saw Ranma.  
  
Ranma froze as Setsuna and her evil smile rose to ten levels. He looked at the poor boy which was still in Setsuna's clutches and looked at Setsuna. If she could do that to a boy without smiling like that, what could she do to him with a smile like that? Ranma did what he always does when there was an angry female in front of him. He took Urd and Mara again in his arms and ran away.  
  
Setsuna, still harboring feelings against the boy who made the ride faster, let him go. She had bigger fish to cry.  
  
"Come on, Hotaru," Setsuna said. "I found the one we were looking for..." and she walked towards where Ranma ran...  
  
Ranma ran towards the north, where people gathered. He wanted to loose the girls in the crowd. Smart choice.  
  
"Ranma, could you tell me what was that all about?" Urd asked.  
  
"No..." Ranma replied; he didn't want to worry her. "It's nothing. I just remembered that the festival usually does something at the end..."  
  
"Yeah, the fireworks show!" Mara began.  
  
"How did you know?" Urd asked.  
  
"I read the schedule before we entered. They guaranteed it would be fabulous!"  
  
And it was. People lied down in the soft grass and relaxed as they watched the fireworks being lit up in the sky, and explode with different colors.  
  
Keichii and Belldandy were somewhere in the crowd as well. They sat up, hand in hand as they watched each flower burst in colors in the skies. Belldandy leaned her head in Keichii's shoulders and they both shared a moment.  
  
Ranma and the two girls were also sharing a moment. Lying down in the grass, they watched with awe as another firework was lit in the sky. Ranma leaned his head to Urd. He didn't know why, but felt right. He felt he didn't need to fear anything at that moment, he felt that they were alone. Mara didn't notice it.  
  
But Setsuna did. She watched a few distances away, watching the Saiyan relax himself on the girls shoulder. She began to wonder if her worries were unjustified. Maybe the saiyan was a good person.  
  
Not everyone enjoyed the firework show though. Ayeka, Ryoko, Tenchi, Sasami, Minako and Makoto were still in the same place, the four females still having a row.  
  
Ami and Rei were still looking around for the saiyan as well. The last place was a movable bathroom, and they accidentally locked themselves in.  
  
Mamurou wanted to enjoy the firework show, but a candy stand took Usagi's attention. There she goes again...  
  
Haruka and Michiru were having a grand time, but not because of the firework show, although they could do one of their own. Making love in the closed ride 'Caterpillar', they thought the boy who was unconscious in the ground near the ride wouldn't bother them. He did look a bit swollen, though, his body filled with black spots.  
  
Ranma sighed, contented. Closing his eyes, he wondered if his good life would last... He also wondered why the hell those two girls were so angry at him.  
  
To be continued...  
  
/--------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------\  
  
NEXT:  
  
Skuld felt sleepy... the ice cream wouldn't let her stay awake, and around her was turning black. Kami-sama ordered her to fix the Yggdrasil. The self insertion of 'Omega X' made a few bugs appear. After hunting them all, the Yggdrasil needed maintenance. It was supposed to be Urd's job, but her other job overruled that.  
  
Silently, Skuld fell asleep, letting her ice cream fall and her head fall on the keyboard...  
  
{Deleting File... complete!}  
  
Setsuna gasped. One moment, Crystal Tokyo was there and alive, now it's gone! Setsuna grit her teeth. It must have been the saiyan's doing! She called the Senshi. They have a monkey to catch...  
  
Ranma hunting season is now open! May the kamis bless his soul!  
  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------/ 


	8. Face Off

Skuld was sleepy, very sleepy; after going through almost a week of non- stop debugging the place around the park where she met the 'Omega X' because of his presence. She asked everyone around if they knew anyone about this 'Omega X' and she got the same response. They didn't know him, they never heard of him and Venus asked if he was cute. Skuld blushed a bit when she answered Venus' question.  
  
"Well, he was dark, tall, and his face was a bit good-looking..."  
  
She should be angry at this Omega X! He caused a lot of trouble by appearing, but she couldn't stay mad at him any longer. He sent an affectionate e-mail [Skuld wondered how he got her e-mail address] apologizing about his actions, and sent him a cute electronic telegram about ice cream.  
  
Skuld yawned. She hasn't slept that much and contrary to popular belief, goddesses need their beauty sleep. Even with the ice cream in her hand, her visions were beginning got fade. She droned as she drowsily tried to focus on the keyboard. No use. Her head drooped and she fell asleep in the keyboard, pressing a few critical buttons.  
  
{Deleting File... Done!}  
  
-| Omega X Present |-  
  
-| Project II: Saiyan Ranma |-  
  
-| Chapter 08: Face/Off |-  
  
Ranma positioned himself in the ground, legs spread out and shirtless. He was breathing in a relaxed manner and sweat was visible in his bare chest.  
  
Urd was aside, watching Ranma try to gather his energy. She also noticed a sudden tightness in her goddess cloak, which was absurd. Her cloak was very loose and comfortable, but at the sight of Ranma's bare and muscled chest was giving her hot reactions.  
  
Experienced as she was, she knew what reaction it was. It was a sexual reaction, lust and all other things which make her want to take on the wild horse and ride him until she would come to an orgasm. Urd shook her head. In circumstances like now, she shouldn't think like that. She was teaching Ranma her final lesson. She was going to teach him the a powerful move Son Goku could do [not blow up the world though!]. A ki blast.  
  
Ranma was gathering every feeling he had. Confidence, happiness, peace, nervousness and he felt that if he could only tap it once, he would be able do what he needed to do.  
  
He failed. He, the great Ranma, failed for the first time to gather enough energy. Urd said that he could gather his feelings to produce great power. He fell down to one knee. What was wrong? What did he need to do? He opened his eyes and saw Urd was about to approach him. He stood up quickly.  
  
He won't fail her. After all the things she did for him, after all the time he went through with her, he won't give up. He was confident enough to do the task. He had to do it, to show Urd that she should be proud of him.  
  
Ranma's body began to power up as flicker of energy aura came forth like a flame around him. Urd's eyes widened. The power build was strong, stronger than hers and it was continuing to build up. She smiled. Finally, her first student graduated.  
  
"Ranma, I want you to fly," Urd ordered. "And once you are in the sky, let the energy flow to your hands, let them build up, aim at the sky and throw all your energy upwards."  
  
Ranma nodded, and jumped. His aura didn't flicker and he hovered in the air, and waited for a moment. He let his energy come towards his hand, and was pleasantly surprised when he felt the energy transfer almost at once.  
  
Urd's eyes widened more when she saw the energy build up in the hand almost at once. Not even Son Goku could do that as it took time to build up energy for a blast.  
  
Ranma didn't think anything was wrong, and somehow, he knew what he was supposed to do.  
  
"KAMEHAMEHA RAY!" he shouted and an enormous ki blast erupted from his hands. Like a rocket booster, the energy was thick after released from his hand but went thinner as it passed after that. The ray was more powerful than the wave as the blast went straight towards the sky, and surrounded by the line was a spiral of energy going around the ray, adding more power.  
  
Urd whistled. She looked really calm, but inside, she was very scared. The power was enough to kill powerful kamis. She silently thanked herself that Ranma was a pure soul, and he was in her side. She also thanked his father [although she still detested the way Genma put Ranma through the neko-ken] that he taught his child of being a martial artist, to defend the weak.  
  
Ranma landed cleanly on the ground and smiled. "How was that Urd?"  
  
Urd smiled, proud of him. "I told you to throw all your energy upwards. If you did that, you wouldn't be standing! How dare you disobey your sensei?!"  
  
Ranma made a face. "But Urd, if I did throw all my energy, I would miss the Slayers today!"  
  
"True, true," Urd admitted. "So, how about it squirt, race ya to the TV?"  
  
"You might trip and break those sexy legs of yours, you old hag..." Ranma smirked.  
  
Urd blushed a bit, but recovered at once as he raised Ranma towards the living room. (He called me sexy...) Urd happily thought. They reached the TV room and Ranma opened the TV. They were a bit early, as Yu Yu Hakusho was already done and ending credits were showing. After that, it will be Slayers.  
  
Urd wrapped her arms around Ranma as they watched, and even though Ranma acted like he didn't notice, he felt safe with her. Together, they watched another action-packed, side-splitting humor of Slayers...  
  
=Time Gate=  
  
Pluto couldn't believe her eyes. Just one moment, the time lines of Crystal Tokyo was going strong at 85% then, just vanished.  
  
Trying to figure out what went wrong, she tried to contact her future selves, but no avail. It's just like they vanished. Pluto hated crisis like these. They tend to strike in the most serious manner and were undetectable.  
  
(The saiyan!) Pluto thought drastically. It must be him! Who else in the world could compare his power?  
  
She felt nervous. She took on a saiyan how many centuries ago, and she lost. How could she make sure she would win this time?  
  
Her head snapped up. Of course! She had the Sailor Senshi at her side now! With the combined powers of the Sailor Senshi, they could win!  
  
But how could she convince the Inners that the saiyan was responsible for the disappearance of Crystal Tokyo? After all, the evidence she holds could not even melt ice?  
  
The Outers! Of course, how could she forget them? She could convince at least two of them to help her get rid of the saiyan! And if they could convince Saturn to join, they would have an extra power boost against the saiyan, and if she is lucky, Saturn could convince the inners to help them.  
  
(Yes...) Pluto thought. (It's time to move.)  
  
=Back to Ranma=  
  
Slayers finished, and Ranma and Urd were clutching their sides laughing. Lina was in a middle of a fight when the wandering priest, came in, commented about her breasts which made the battle ensue. The Angry Lina Inverse tried to fry [unsuccessfully] Xellos, but he got away and Lina was left alone, in a towel, and the peeping tom successfully got away while she was distracted.  
  
"That - was - oh goodness - so good!" Ranma laughed.  
  
"Yeah, did you see what Xellos said?"  
  
"You mean, 'Why Lina, you haven't drunk that much milk lately have you? I told you it would help you get a more appropriate size...'" Ranma said, copying Xellos. Urd laughed even harder.  
  
"Urd, Ranma, would you do me a favor?" Belldandy's head appeared in the living room. "I'm going shopping so please take care of the house. I left something on the stove, so please take care of it."  
  
Ranma's head perked up. "Um, Belldandy, could I just do the shopping?"  
  
Urd growled. "Ranma, are you trying to avoid me?" and she jumped to Ranma and gave him a head lock.  
  
Ranma frowned. "No! I just want to have a perfect lunch! I mean, I did a Ki blast, it drained me a bit, I'm hungry, and remember the time we had to guard the cooking food? We almost burned the house!"  
  
Urd bit her lip. "Yeah, but that was an accident!"  
  
"Do you want another burned meal?" Ranma asked.  
  
There was a time, during the afternoon, after school, that Belldandy asked the two figures to guard the cooking food. Not knowing what to do, Ranma and Urd accidentally set the whole kitchen on fire, and not wanting Belldandy to get angry [it's usually the calm ones which are very dangerous] they pretended that the burned food was delicious.  
  
Urd shook her head at the memory. No, she didn't want burned food. She released Ranma.  
  
"Good," Ranma replied. "Belldandy, I'll go shopping for you. Give me a list and let me do buy the stuff."  
  
"Are you sure Ranma-kun?" Belldandy asked. "well, okay... Here is the list..."  
  
"Don't worry Urd," Ranma said, looking back at the goddess of the past. "I'll be back soon as I can. Don't start eating without me!"  
  
Urd took her tongue out and Ranma gave her a smirk and went out.  
  
Urd couldn't help but feel something was wrong...  
  
RING! RING!  
  
"Urd, could you answer that please?" Belldandy's voice came from the kitchen.  
  
Urd forced herself up. After laughing her sides open, giving Ranma a headlock, she was really tired. Picking up the phone, she greeted Skuld with somewhat more intensity than she planned.  
  
"Hey you old bag! What's you're problem?"  
  
Urd became irritated. "Nothing, just being tired. So, why are you calling, you brat?"  
  
"Shut up! I just wanted to say that I'm not going to have lunch today. Something came up and I have things to fix."  
  
"Well, that's good news for me!" Urd said. "What did you do this time Skuld? Hacked NASA by mistake?"  
  
"I deleted an important file..." Skuld whispered. "Oh, Pluto is going to be so pissed."  
  
"The immortal? Why?"  
  
"Deleting her dreams can make an old person cranky, someone like you should know!"  
  
"What did you say?"  
  
The two continued to bicker on the phone.  
  
=Streets of Juuban=  
  
Belldandy bought most of her stuff in Juuban since it was very near, especially when there were mirrors everywhere. Ranma, being a mere saiyan, could not use mirrors, TVs or water like his goddess friends. He flew towards the sky, the clouds covering him and landed somewhere in a tall building, and just continued jumping from there.  
  
Ranma landed neatly behind two girls, and no one noticed his landing. They were too busy haggling prizes off vegetables, fish and meat.  
  
Looking at his list, Ranma realized that he was buying a whole week worth of food. He needed to buy at least three kilos of whole chicken, a few kilos of rice and a few dozen eggs. Ranma was wondering by know how Belldandy could even carry such immense heavy burdens. Sure, his body and training made carrying even heavy kilograms as carrying a potato, but he wondered how Belldandy, a calm nice lady could carry all this.  
  
"IN THE NAME OF JUSTICE! FOR THOSE PEOPLE WHOSE INNOCENCE IS BEING PERSECUTED BY THE LIKES OF YOU!" said a voice in the street. Ranma paid no attention.  
  
He was in the middle of trying to figure out what was the difference between fresh and old tomatoes. What kind of potatoes should he buy?  
  
"WE, THE SAILOR SENSHI, WILL STOP YOU FROM DOING YOUR EVIL!"  
  
Ranma tried to ask the people around him for tips, but somehow, he noticed that everyone was gone.  
  
"HEY! ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING TO ME?!"  
  
Ranma turned around and faced 9 girls, each with very short mini - no, micro skirts and they were staring at him in an unusual manner.  
  
"Hey, are you doing a fund raising?" Ranma asked them.  
  
The Sailor Senshi gave him a very confused look. Fund raising?  
  
Ranma shrugged. Maybe they were doing a fund raising, but it wasn't his business. He still kept his attention to the tomatoes.  
  
Sailor Moon was getting steamed. How dare the boy, err, saiyan ignore her like that. Ever since Pluto said that Crystal Tokyo disappeared, she joined the fray.  
  
Minako and Makoto were harder to persuade. They thought that the saiyan was too cute to be a bad guy. Pluto had to remind them the enemies they faced. Some of them were very handsome. Although not yet fully convinced, they joined the fray as well.  
  
Rei and Ami readily joined the fray, although for different reasons. Ami knew that a person with so much power was dangerous. Rei, on the other hand, wanted to burn the saiyan.  
  
Michiru joined par request of Pluto. Although her feelings were not for her duties, she still felt that they could have made a mistake. Haruka on the other hand, wanted to crush the saiyan for embarrassing her in the park.  
  
Hotaru joined them since Pluto explained that Ranma's powers might kill them. She didn't want that. They were her friends, and she would stand up for them against anything, although, like Michiru, felt that this was a mistake.  
  
Setsuna was smiling really evilly. She was expecting to find the saiyan after careful extraction of time lines and intricate weave searching, but when Ranma went out to shop alone, the power of the goddesses were not with him. If they were with him, the only way for Setsuna to find him is to run into him in the street.  
  
Ranma decided to get the hard tomatoes. He was a bit sure they would last longer, which was a wise choice. He weighed them and looked for the cashier and noticed that he was gone as well.  
  
"What in the world is going on? Is it holiday today?" Ranma asked to no one in particular.  
  
The other people were purposely avoiding the Sailor Senshi, and were praying they wouldn't cause too much property damage. Although they do fight evil, they did tend to overdo it.  
  
"WORLD SHAKING!" Uranus shouted. She could take a saiyan beating her in strength. She can take the insults he gave, but she was absolutely angry at the boy's ignorance in their presence.  
  
Ranma's martial arts training gave him reflexes other people don't have, and with his saiyan body, it gave him like an automatic alarm and kinda sixth sense. It was more than enough to make Ranma jump out of the way.  
  
"What the heck is your problem? And... Hey, wait a minute! You guys look familiar!" Ranma exclaimed. "Aren't you the ones in the ice cream parlor?"  
  
Setsuna froze. This saiyan knew them?  
  
"What is it with your costumes? I got to admit, you guys look kinda sexy, but isn't it against the law to expose oneself?"  
  
"E-expose?" Rei gritted. How dare does this guy think that about them! He's a pervert! "TAKE THIS! MARS FLAME SNIPER!"  
  
Ranma just frowned and side stepped. "What the heck are your problems? Look, I don't know what I did, okay, but I'm kinda late now and I need to finish my shopping. Belldandy would kill me if I don't come back at once and if you want a fight, maybe later..." and he walked away.  
  
Setsuna got mad. Really mad, and if Setsuna is mad, even Saffron had to pay attention.  
  
"HOW DARE YOU IGNORE US? DEAD SCREAM!"  
  
Ranma turned back and said: "I'm not ignoring you..." and he didn't finish as Pluto's attack hit him directly in the face and it pushed him towards a wall. The wall grunted at the impact and then, fell down on Ranma.  
  
The Sailor Senshi cheered. Pluto's attack was one of the strongest and the saiyan was hit directly. No way would it have survived.  
  
A cough. That was all was needed to stop the cheering as Ranma, standing up from the rubble, sneezed as the dust flew a bit near his nose.  
  
"Ouch, that hurt..." Ranma muttered, scratching his head. "They don't make walls like they used to..."  
  
That grilled Pluto up. Normally, she wouldn't, but of course, she was the feared Senshi of Time. Her attacks made her respected and most enemies who tasted them were too injured to complain. Not this one though. He complained that the wall hurt him more than her attack.  
  
The others were getting nervous. The saiyan survived without a scratch. It further gave them the proof they needed. The Saiyan was too powerful.  
  
Ranma was getting angry at them, but for different reasons. The dead scream attack vaporized all his items. He wasted half an hour getting those things for nothing.  
  
"Hey, what the heck are your problems? If you don't like me to shop there, tell me!" Ranma shouted at the 9 Senshi.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Haruka shouted at the boy.  
  
"Aren't you like the mascots of a shopping mall? Do you attack buyers who buy from other stores? Or are you just here for an anime convention? You guys sure could appear in Slayers..." Ranma said.  
  
"Mascots? Anime convention? Slayers? What the hell are you talking about?" Rei said.  
  
"Slayers," Usagi began. "It's an anime series that appear every day at ten o' clock..."  
  
"I know what Slayers is!" Rei shouted at Usagi.  
  
"WAAHHH! Mars is so mean!" Usagi cried. The other Senshi groaned.  
  
Ranma just shook his head. These girls were weirdoes, especially the green haired one. She's been glaring at him for the whole conversation and Ranma was still peeved at his vaporized shopping items to even care. He began to walk away again.  
  
"OH NO YOU DON'T! FOR THE SAFETY OF CRYSTAL TOKYO, YOU MUST BE ELIMINATED!" Pluto shouted.  
  
"Crystal Tokyo? You want a crystal model Tokyo? You can easily buy one in..." Ranma began, telling some good stores which sold jewelry when Pluto cut him off again.  
  
"NOT THAT KIND OF CRYSTAL!" Pluto shouted. She was in the verge of tearing her hair out. "FOR IT'S SAFETY, YOU MUST BE DESTROYED, YOU EVIL SAIYAN!"  
  
And the Inners did a pose. Usagi was crossing her arms normally, Ami just crossed her hands in her chest, Rei did a pointing finger, Makoto did a fighting stance, and Minako got her whips out, which Ranma thought looked very similar to Venus'. He found it funny, but not as funny as the Outers.  
  
Pluto was holding her garnet out in an intimidating pose behind the three outers. Hotaru, being shorter than Setsuna, was in front of her, showing off her glaive. Besides Hotaru were Michiru and Haruka, and by some unknown psychological manner, they posed their mirror and sword, while raising one of their feet. What made the pose so funny was that when Haruka did her World Shaking attack, it hit the hydrant and a water pipe. It was pouring out and when the two homosexual Outers raised their legs, it was perfectly positioned to make the image that the two of them were peeing a roaring fountain.  
  
Ranma giggled, and covered his mouth at the scene. He grunted, trying to keep it in. It was no use. The force was too strong that he burst out laughing in the credulous faces of the Senshi.  
  
"Oh - God - that was so - funny!" Ranma said between each breath, rolling on the ground, grabbing his sides.  
  
"THAT'S IT YOU ASSHOLE! PREPARE TO DIE!" Haruka shouted.  
  
At once, the 9 Senshis attacked the distracted saiyan.  
  
=Belldandy's Place=  
  
"Ranma is a bit late..." Belldandy said, concerned. It's been already more than 45 minutes and she knew that Ranma was not lost.  
  
Urd had to agree. Belldandy had to stop her cooking for a bit, or else the meat would disintegrate. She began to worry, but she really had no reason to worry. The worst thing is that Mara was able to persuade Ranma for another visit in her house, but Urd knew that Mara was busy. She told that to Ranma and even had the guts to kiss him. It was a good thing Urd stopped it.  
  
RING! RING!  
  
Urd hurried and picked it up. It might be Ranma.  
  
"URD! WE HAVE A PROBLEM!" Skuld's voice shouted from the other side.  
  
"OW! Skuld, why are you shouting? What is the problem? Deleted more files?"  
  
"NO! I am in the verge of recovering the file, but it seems Pluto finally snapped! She blames Ranma for everything!"  
  
"WHAT! ARE YOU SURE?!" Urd shouted.  
  
"Uh huh! It's all chaos in here. Venus keeps wanting to go down and help him, but Kami-sama said that no one interfere. They had to pull us for extra jobs, and it seems you are the only free goddess who can rescue him!"  
  
"Where is Ranma?" Urd asked in a low tone.  
  
"Somewhere in Juuban..."  
  
"Somewhere in Juuban? Can you get a little closer?" Urd asked.  
  
"Yes, I'm typing a warp gate near the place. There is a TV store which is about a few blocks where Ranma is! Hurry!"  
  
Urd didn't hesitate as she ran towards the living room and dived through the television. She didn't even hang up the phone.  
  
=Juuban Streets=  
  
Ranma was caught off a bit by the attack that he was hit directly with almost everything they had. Dead Scream, World Shaking, Silent Glaive Surprise, other corny names he didn't catch. He retreated a bit before he fought back.  
  
He didn't hit the girls, of course. Using Aikido which he learned during his travels, Ranma used the girls' momentum and tried to knock them out without hurting them and dodging their strikes. It wasn't working, as the magical Sailor Fukus were boosting their endurance.  
  
"DEAD SCREAM!" Pluto shouted and Ranma jumped up, and tried to fly away. It was almost close, but someone came in.  
  
"LOVE ME CHAIN!" Minako shouted, and the chain caught Ranma's tail and Venus forced him down [with the help of the other four Senshi, as they pulled him down].  
  
"YOW!" Ranma said as he felt his tail almost yanked off. He landed violently to the ground.  
  
Michiru used this as her chance. "AQUA MIRROR REFLECTOR!"  
  
Ranma suddenly felt intense pain as the attack hit him in the chest. He wasn't ready for it, and he grit his teeth as he felt the pain building up. He had to do something.  
  
His aura burst outside almost at once, and Ranma felt the pain go away. Somehow, his aura was blocking the effects of Neptune's attack. He stood up and clasped his hands together. That's it, if they wanted him, they could have him. He put energy in his hands and prepared to unleash his ultimate attack. He wasn't going to kill them of course, but just enough to knock them out.  
  
Pluto stopped with fear. She recognized what Ranma was about to do. It was the same attack which almost killed her many thousands of years ago.  
  
"EVERYONE! WE HAVE TO COMBINE OUR POWERS! IT'S THE ONLY WAY TO COUNTER HIS ATTACK!" Pluto shouted. Everyone nodded as they too, went behind Pluto and raised their hands and Pluto raised her staff.  
  
Ranma, by this time, was beginning to stop himself. The ray was too dangerous, and he wouldn't use them. He didn't want to use it on them. He was not going to be a killer.  
  
"Take this..." Pluto softly said, then released the combine attacks of the Senshi. "SOLAR SYSTEMATIC FLARE!"  
  
Ranma's eyes widened as the enormous ball of energy came full speed towards him.  
  
BOOM!  
  
The explosion was so intense, so blinding, that no one, not even the Senshi, knew what happened. Ranma shouted as he felt his body being torn apart and repaired and torn apart again as he collided with the blast. He felt that he was going to die, and he put up his battle aura to shield him. It worked as the energy around him tried to push the other one away, but the energy was too powerful and Ranma spent all his ki reserves, and his aura began to fade. He was going to die. The energy blast was still too powerful and he couldn't stop it.  
  
"NO RANMA!" a voice shouted, and Ranma felt the pain go away. He tried to open his eyes, but only saw blur. Trying to focus his eyes, he only saw white hair. It was Urd.  
  
Urd grunted as she tried to push the blast away. Ranma already was able to refocus the energy upwards but by only 60%. All she needed to do was use her energy to refocus the other 40% and it would be deflected upwards.  
  
She succeeded. Urd pushed the large ball of magical energy upwards and it just took towards the sky, never to be seen again.  
  
Urd sighed as she sat down in relief. She was on time, Ranma was still alive, although barely. The wounds in him look very serious.  
  
"Sigh, I always have to save you butt, do I squirt?" Urd asked as she bent down.  
  
"What took you so long, you old hag? Must be your age; you slowed down..." Ranma muttered, raising an arm. Urd took it and helped Ranma up.  
  
"Shut up Ranma, this is serious..." Urd began seriously. "You okay?"  
  
"I'm fine..." and Ranma coughed a bit of blood.  
  
"Come on, let's get you out of here..." Urd said, taking Ranma's arm and putting it in her shoulders as Ranma used her as a support; he could barely stand.  
  
"STOP!" Pluto said. She recognized the woman from the park. "For the safety of Crystal Tokyo, he must be eliminated!"  
  
"Oh shut up..." both Ranma and Urd replied at the same time.  
  
"Wh - why you! How dare you!" Pluto began.  
  
"I have no time for this. First, Ranma is not a danger to you're Crystal Tokyo," Urd began. "It is all a misunderstanding. Second, who gave you a right to change the future? The Time Gate should be used more responsibly! Such gift is a privilege, not a right! Now leave us alone!"  
  
"There is no misunderstanding! I don't know how you know about the Time Gates or Crystal Tokyo but I'm very sure he is responsible! DEAD SCREAM!"  
  
Urd grunted, and her hands flashed as she threw a ball of electrical mana towards the Dead Scream. The attacks cancelled each other out,  
  
"How I knew about Crystal Tokyo, anyone could know it," Urd began. "Especially when you shout about it. And as for the Time Gate, all Kamis and Megamis know it!"  
  
"DEAD SCREAM!"  
  
Urd growled as she unleashed another lightning ball. "Looks like your time alive made you ignorant and hard headed!"  
  
Pluto growled. Her attacks were stopped by this woman, which meant that she was very powerful. Plus, she is allied with the saiyan. Pluto labeled her as 'evil'.  
  
"You're evil must be stopped!" Pluto declared. "We, the Sailor Senshi, will stop you!"  
  
Urd sighed. She was going to request the demotion of Sailor Pluto to mortal. It seems that her power made her very hard headed, and she didn't have time for this. Ranma was injured and needed healing that was Belldandy's specialty. "Get out of the way..."  
  
"No," Pluto answered. "Senshis, we need to finish this!"  
  
The Inners and Outers nodded. They are so close to finishing it, and they would be damned if they would let the saiyan slip.  
  
Urd just growled, she needed to get out now.  
  
"Dead Scream!" "World Shaking!" "Deep Submerge!" "Jupiter Oak Evolution!" "Moon Spiral Attack!" "Mars Flame Sniper!" "Love and Beauty Shock!" "Silent Glaive Surprise!" "Sabon Spray!"  
  
Each of the separate attacks of the Senshi went towards Urd and Ranma. "Lightning Wall!" Urd said and a wall of electricity went in front of her and Ranma. Urd turned on her back and ran.  
  
The wall withstood about three attacks, but the others passed through. Urd cursed as she shot out a large lightning bolt from her hands and moved her hand which made the electric bolt slash through the other six attacks like a sword. An explosion took place and dust flew. It gave cover to Urd and Ranma.  
  
Urd was breathing shallowly. She needed sake now as she used a lot of her energy. She could get one later at the house. Right now, it was time to get Ranma and her out. Muttering a chant, rune signs appeared in the ground in a circular manner, trapping them where they stood, and the dust cleared, Pluto widened her eyes. Urd and Ranma were sinking in the towards the ground. She made a desperate attempt to stop them.  
  
"PERFECT DEAD SCREAM!" Pluto shouted and a large circular ball appeared from her staff and went towards the ground where Ranma and Urd was sinking. Urd's eyes widened.  
  
For the last two seconds, Urd tried to stop the attack, but she was already sunk towards the ground and the magic wormhole began to transport them away. The Perfect Dead Scream intermingled with the magic Urd used and thrown the wormhole into a chaos. Urd and Ranma were enclosed in the wormhole and Urd knew she had to work fast. If she didn't open another hole, she and Ranma would be lost in the fabric of time and reality forever. She focused her powers as the wormhole enclosed around them.  
  
=Yggdrasil=  
  
Skuld finally recovered the file and sighed. Once she does this, Pluto's problems would be all gone.  
  
{File Recovery... Complete}  
  
=Juuban Streets=  
  
As her dead scream hit the portal, Pluto felt the return of Crystal Tokyo in the Time Gates.  
  
"Time Gates secured!" Pluto declared...  
  
What she didn't know was because of her actions, another time line opened. A time line which would shock her beyond anything...  
  
=Kami-sama's office=  
  
Kami-sama looked at his TV screen. He smiled. A little more, he can finally win the bet. All that he hoped was Ranma wouldn't overdo things... He was even beginning to doubt that his plan would not escape without casualties...  
  
No, he had faith in Ranma. He was, after all, a perfect example of a martial artists. Now all he had to do was improve Ranma's marital arts...  
  
Was his plan worth risking? Sure, after all, information from Hild's personal computer was worth gazillions! And he always wanted to be a godfather...  
  
"How many children shall I bless Urd with?" Kami-sama asked to no one in particular.  
  
To Be Continued...  
  
/--------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------\  
  
NEXT: A time line was introduced because of Pluto's actions. But what is it? Anyway, enough of the Senshi, as Urd did succeed in getting her and Ranma out of the wormhole. But wait a minute, it seems the young saiyan has more enemies, and they are not from this Solar System! Ranma meets the Juraians!  
  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------/ 


	9. Hunt For Ranma's Tail

Setsuna could have skipped all the way towards the Time Gates. They just did the almost impossible. Not only they stopped the Saiyan, but killed it!  
  
Sure, it was holding back, but that was he's mistake, right? A mistake or not, Setsuna was glad that the Saiyan didn't fight back. If he did, with the power build up he used, he could have wiped out Japan or, maybe if he was really holding back, the whole world.  
  
Setsuna shook his head. She needed to see the timelines. She gasped.  
  
65% of the Timelines support Crystal Tokyo, and it still had saiyan in it. (So we didn't kill it...) Setsuna thought. She checked the other timelines, and gasped. One particular timeline splintered from the branches of the ones that don't support Crystal Tokyo caught her eye. Her eyes widened with shock.  
  
-| Omega X Present |-  
  
-| Project II: Saiyan Ranma |-  
  
-| Chapter 09: Hunt for Ranma's Tail |-  
  
Somewhere deep in a forest, a wormhole appeared from view and out came a mature woman with long curly white hair. She was out of breath, carrying someone in her back.  
  
Urd gasped for breath. She almost drained herself trying to open a time- reality warp to escape the chaotic wormhole which was closing on them. She gently laid Ranma to the ground.  
  
Ranma was a mess. The combination of the Senshi's attacks were very formidable and was able to do extensive damage to Ranma by these much! Urd sighed. If she didn't do anything, Ranma would die.  
  
(No! I'm not going to let that happen!) Urd thought. She spent a good time knowing Ranma and teaching him, and she would be damned if he was going to die in his graduation day!  
  
Even though her healing magic was weaker than Belldandy [Urd's specialties are potions... yet if you see her potions, you'll wonder what she really specializes in], she still knew how to. Using the remaining fractions of her powers, she looked at Ranma.  
  
"If this wasn't so serious, I'd enjoy it..." Urd whispered, then, her whole body glowed. She slid down above Ranma's unconscious body, and let her power flow in him. The last thing Urd saw was Ranma's wounds closing. She made a smile before she became unconscious.  
  
=Hino Shrine=  
  
The five Inners were sitting down, making no usual movements, except Ami. Usagi didn't eat or steal and read any mangas, but she had her head down. Makoto and Minako weren't the same as they were staring at the ceiling like it was going to fall on them. Rei still had her temper, but it had been less intense than usual.  
  
"I feel sick..." Usagi said quietly. Minako and Makoto nodded.  
  
"Me too..." Minako said.  
  
"He looked like my old sempai... He was too cute to be evil..." Makoto said.  
  
"We killed someone..." Usagi looked even more downcast.  
  
"What's wrong with you?!" Rei began shouting. "We defeated a threat! We should be celebrating..." the last part almost came out in a whisper. Rei was fooling herself. Even she felt guilty.  
  
Ami felt neither remorse nor guilt, nor satisfaction. What they did was what they did, and Ami could have felt guilty if it wasn't for the readings she took from the last battle.  
  
"Guys, check this out!" Ami gasped. Everyone came at once towards hers.  
  
"What is it?" Minako asked.  
  
"I did a few readings on the aura the saiyan created. It was much diluted, as I can describe, but if he was able to put it all in his hand, concentrate it, he would have easily pushed our attack away..." Ami said in an I-am-a-scientist voice.  
  
There were sounds of crickets...  
  
"What I mean is..." Ami continued, understanding that her friends didn't understand what she said. "If the Saiyan could build up such energy, he could defeat our combined attacks."  
  
"He couldn't," Rei replied. "We saw how he tried to stop our attack. It did slow it down, but it didn't stop it."  
  
"That is because he didn't concentrate all the energy. It was spreading out all over his body, but if he concentrated it in a blast or something, he could have deflected it," Ami said.  
  
"But so what?" Usagi frowned. "We killed him!"  
  
"Don't be too sure," Ami said. "Such power he had, and the woman with him had more or less the same power, I don't think they'll be killed easily."  
  
=Ranma's Position=  
  
Ranma opened his eyes and felt warmth spread all over his body. He looked up in the sky and saw that it was getting dark. He tried to stand, but felt someone was blocking him. It was Urd.  
  
Eyes widened as large as dinner plates, he checked himself. He was fully clothed. Urd? Fully clothed as well. He sighed. So they didn't do anything. His mind flashed on what happened.  
  
But before he could, he noticed that Urd was not moving.  
  
"Urd?" Ranma asked. He nudged her. She didn't move. "Urd, wake up. Being asleep was my job... Urd?"  
  
Nothing. "Urd... No... Urd, please, no, Kami-sama, don't do this to me..." Ranma began to panic. Urd was... dead... "Urd, don't die, wake up! Wake up!"  
  
SLAP! "OW!"  
  
"Ranma, shut up..." Urd replied, weakly. "How the hell am I supposed to rest when you babble like that?"  
  
"Urd? You're alive?" Ranma asked.  
  
"No duh!" Urd replied. "I can be killed, but to do so, I either have to blown apart by a powerful energy blast..." (Like yours...) Urd added silently, "or be at war with the demons, or drain all my energy..."  
  
"Can you stand?" Ranma asked.  
  
"No... I'm feeling very weak... Let me sleep..." Urd's face fell down and she was once again unconscious. Ranma almost panicked, but calmed down.  
  
(Why didn't I feel her ki?) Ranma thought. (I thought she died...) But she wasn't dead, as Ranma felt Urd breathing. Ranma blushed a bit at the position he was in, but then, felt nothing.  
  
Without much thought, he raised his hands and let his fingers run on Urd's hair and fell asleep.  
  
=Heaven=  
  
Skuld was prancing around. She asked Peorth for the umpth time if they found Urd.  
  
"I said no!" Peorth replied. "Look, Skuld, we can get our work faster if you don't keep bothering us. We got her energy signature, she's alive, but we just don't know where she is!"  
  
Skuld sighed. "You're right... Just continue..."  
  
=Back to Ranma=  
  
Memories flashed at him, as Ranma saw the nine girls with micro skirts. The same girls he saw in the ice cream store, the same girls he saw at the festival. They were following him, they were staring at him. Why? He didn't know. All he knew was that the woman with green hair hated the saiyan.  
  
Venus, Urd, Belldandy and even the brat had called him a saiyan. What did Ranma know about the Saiyan? A very powerful race rumored to have enough power to blow planets... Evil...  
  
Ranma froze. Now he understood. They feared him, they feared on what he might do. He felt neither anger nor resentment. Maybe if they met again, he would talk to them...  
  
{As long as they don't kill you...} a voice in his mind said.  
  
"They won't..." Ranma replied, then, suddenly felt cold. He shivered as he felt his whole body dropped the warmth it held. Ranma woke up with a start.  
  
It was dark, but Ranma saw the sky as it began to shed light. It seems that it was early morning, but that's not why he shivered. Sure, early mornings are chilly, but are they when a woman is on top of you?  
  
Ranma gasped as he felt Urd's temperature in it's lowest, and she was getting paler [which was very noticeable!] Ranma quickly put his hand in her forehead. She had no fever, but her skin was almost cold as ice!  
  
"Urd! Urd!" Ranma began to shake her gently.  
  
No response and Ranma began to panic. "Wake up, Urd, wake up..." still, she didn't move, and Ranma used all his strength to lift himself up and Urd gently.  
  
(I'll get you warm and sake, Urd,) Ranma thought. (I promise.)  
  
Giving Urd a piggy back ride, Ranma used his ki to build up an aura around him, an aura which warmed him and Urd.  
  
Looking around the area, Ranma found a perfect place to take Urd. It was going to take him a few climbing steps but it was no problem for him.  
  
"Hang on Urd," Ranma said. "We're going to climb a bit, but we'll get there..." and Ranma proceeded to walk towards the house, which he felt sure they'll be well taken care off.  
  
=Heaven=  
  
Kami-sama was in his office, looking at the TV screen. He liked what he was seeing. Ranma, carrying the helpless goddess towards his next destination. He was sure that nothing bad will happen.  
  
RING... "Hello?"  
  
"Father, Skuld is beginning to worry at a much higher degree..." Peorth whispered.  
  
"I understand. I would too, if it weren't for such circumstances. Like I said, delay the seeking of Second Class Goddess Urd as long as possible. We need the scenario to go as planned..." Kami-sama said.  
  
"Yes, Father..." Peorth said, and hung up gently.  
  
"Sigh, Gendou Ikari, eat you're heart out..." Kami-sama smiled.  
  
=Back to Ranma=  
  
Ranma could have flown with fast speeds towards the house, but he knew that a flying man would not hold up that well for an explanation on why he was there. They would be very suspicious, and after the encounter with the Senshi, the last thing he needed was another attack while Urd was riding in his back. He saw the house, and all he had to do now was to climb down a bit and go for it.  
  
He walked slowly and surely, avoiding some stones along the way, looking forward in getting Urd a blanket and some sake. The sun was rising in the sky, and if Urd and Ranma were in different conditions and circumstances, they would enjoy the rising of the sun...  
  
"Ranma..." Urd whispered. She hugged him closer, and Ranma could feel the heat of her body wash over him.  
  
"Urd? You're awake? Thank the kamis..." Ranma sighed as he eased up and let her go, but Urd didn't want to be let go. She still hugged him hard and didn't let him go. It caused Ranma to be a bit off balance, but it was enough to make him trip and fall on the ground.  
  
Urd stayed at his back the whole ride, but Ranma tried to adjust her position so she wouldn't injure herself, and after what seemed to be hours, then, Ranma, at the final moment, turned Urd so that she would not land on the ground.  
  
Ranma hit the dirt hard, but thankfully face up, and his body didn't seem to register the hardness of the ground beneath him. He was looking at the very beautiful goddess on top of him. She had her hands spread all over his chest, and Ranma could see those luscious lips of hers. They way her breast had contact with him, the way that she too was nervous, moving her legs a bit, and feeling heat of passion flow through him.  
  
"Urd..." Ranma said, and became bold. He began to slowly sit up and approach her lips with his.  
  
"Ranma..." Urd said too, as she closed her eyes.  
  
The two figures touched their lips, and then, thunder sounded...  
  
KABOOOMM!!!  
  
"YOU BRAT!" "YOU BARBARIC MONSTER!"  
  
Ranma snapped back to reality and found himself in the ground, Urd on top of him, but she was still cold, unmoving, and definitely not awake. Ranma could have bashed his head in.  
  
A martial artist! Him, a guy trained to be the best, daydreaming in broad daylight and tripping over a rock falling down. If his father was still alive, he would have insulted Ranma, or maybe laugh, or go on about some martial arts proverbs. Maybe Genma would have done all the three of them.  
  
Ranma gently stood up and let Urd be carried again in his back. He could have sworn that he heard two females shouting...  
  
"COME BACK HERE!" Okay, so there goes the theory that he was dreaming completely. He adjusted his eyes, and saw to females lashing out with what looked like energy blasts of some kind. They were causing quite devastations around them.  
  
"YOU BRAT! I WAS HAVING SOME TIME WITH MY TENCHI!" one of the girls shouted. Ranma was still too far away to see their features.  
  
"WHAT? WAKE HIM UP WITH NOTHING ON?" another one shouted. "YOU KEEP AWAY FROM MY TENCHI-SAMA!"  
  
(Jeez, Tenchi is sure a heart breaker, to have two girls who can throw ki blasts at each others throats...) Ranma thought, and began to walk towards them.  
  
The girls were still busy throwing balls and sparks at each other to notice Ranma walking towards them.  
  
When Ranma did reach them, he was able to have the courage to break a girl fight for one stupid question...  
  
"Uh, excuse me, but is there anyone in the house?" Ranma asked the spiky cyan haired girl. The two girls looked at him with a bit of a shock.  
  
The two girls stopped a second. "Yeah, the old Masaki lives there, with Tenchi..."  
  
Ranma smiled. "Thanks. Uh, you guys go ahead, I'm going there..." and Ranma turned to leave, but not before he caught sight of the second girl.  
  
Ayeka also caught sight of the boy and the shock worn off as she saw who it was. "YOU!"  
  
Ranma flinched. (Not now! I already had the same problem with another woman! I don't need this now!) "Uh, hey... I saw you before, in the ice cream store, right? Haha, don't worry about the tail (1)... it was nothing! I'm not blaming you, ha, and um..."  
  
"DIE!" Ayeka shouted as she released a massive bolt of energy towards Ranma, which Ranma easily ducked... well, danced was more like it. Every time Ayeka attacked, Ranma would jump in a clumsy manner. Think you would as a child who tripped on a rock, and trying to regain his balance.  
  
Ryoko looked with an amused expression in her face. Whatever the boy did to her was bad, very bad that she was not holding back in her attacks. (Maybe the boy got to get in her pants, and never returned... That's it!) and Ryoko smiled, convinced that her idea was right.  
  
"So, brat, what did the boy do to you? Got in your pants?" Ryoko meant to aggravate her, but Ayeka suddenly surprised her.  
  
"Cant you see his tail! He is a saiyan!"  
  
Ryoko looked at Ranma, who was laughing nervously, scratching the back of his head. Sure, he was cute, very cute actually, and had spiky hair, and that Greek god body every girls want and a tail... "SAIYAN! YOU WONT HURT MY TENCHI!"  
  
"Uh, guys, could we talk..." Ranma was cut off as Ryoko was able to throw a energy ball towards him. It hit him directly in the chest.  
  
BOOM!  
  
Ranma was flown towards the tree, but thankfully was able to react at once, rolling in mid-air and landing neatly in the ground. He quickly lay Urd on the tree and he was lucky he did, because right now, the two girls in front of him were really not in a friendly mood.  
  
Ryoko threw more energy balls at Ranma, which he dodged at ease. The balls were beginning to get bigger and faster though, so he had to watch his step. Ayeka on the other hand, was waiting. Sure, she threw a bit few of energy bolts, but she waited for the right time.  
  
It happened right after Ranma dodged a big ball by jumping to his side. Hoping to catch him off guard, she unleashed a powerful bolt of energy at Ranma's unprotected back.  
  
Being a martial arts of very high degree of skill and sensitivity towards his surroundings, Ranma was able to move quickly enough not to get a full blast of the attack, although it did hit him in the shoulders. Ranma felt very intense pain surrounding his shoulders, and numbness followed as the sensation spread all over his arm. He almost barely dodged another ball of energy sent by Ryoko.  
  
(How the hell did that purple head do that attack? It was like it was intended against my kind!) Ranma thought. Not being normal human, he only found three sources which can really hurt him. Combined powers of the microskirts, the new Japanese made walls, and Ayeka's attacks.  
  
It was not surprising at all, since Juraians and Saiyans were not in friendly terms. It just so happens that Juraian energy could hurt saiyans.  
  
(If that girl has an attack that could hurt me,) thought Ranma as he dodged another ball of energy, his arm feeling much better (then maybe I could take out two with one strike!)  
  
Dodging another ball, Ranma rushed towards Ryoko. She didn't see anything but a blur, then found himself being launched towards Ayeka.  
  
CRUNCH!  
  
Ranma flinched a bit as the two girls head butted each other with a hard crack or crunch. Ranma couldn't remember the sound. He was busy trying to get Urd towards the house.  
  
"NOT YET!" a voice screamed behind him. Ranma perked up, and turned around. Ryoko was standing.  
  
Ranma whistled. She must have high endurance to stay awake after that encounter with the brat's head, and she didn't even seem fazed.  
  
"Let's dance," Ryoko said in an even voice, cracking her knuckles, and rushed towards the boy, trying to punch him. She got nothing but air.  
  
Ranma was a bit shock at the increase of her speed and the way she charged at him. Her feet didn't seem to touch the ground. Ryoko's punch finally came through, and Ranma felt the wind knock out of him. The girl packed power, and as reflex, Ranma lashed out with an open palm. It was weaker than a closed fist, but it had enough power to knock out anything... Well, almost anything, as Ryoko shrugged it off and began attacking.  
  
Ranma smiled. She was tough, she was strong, can throw ki blasts, and had skill. A perfect sparring partner.  
  
=Washu's Lab=  
  
Washu's eyes widened and her smile was very evident. The saiyan was very close by in the Masaki household! Maybe she could get Ryoko to fetch him. She was sure her daughter could go toe to toe with a saiyan. She went off her chair, moved towards the doorway and opened the broom closet.  
  
"Ryoko?" Washu asked. No response.  
  
"She's out with Ayeka-neesan," came a response from the kitchen.  
  
Washu sighed. Maybe she could get Ryoko later. She was about to walk back when she felt a very large vibration. It shook the household even more than before.  
  
(What the... even if the fight was serious, Ryoko would never use such powerful blasts... unless...) Washu suddenly began to run out.  
  
=Outside=  
  
Ranma smiled as Ryoko threw another large energy ball. They were both flying in the air, and some of those energy balls she used hit the ground to cause a mild earthquake. One ball came towards him, but Ranma just countered it with a weaker version of his Kamehameha ray. Ranma was still holding back, but he never had so much fun in his life as he began to show Ryoko what Anything Goes was all about.  
  
Urd opened her eyes a bit, saw the fighting figures in the air, and she groaned. She felt weaker now, and soon, she would cease to exist. Maybe Kami-sama would reincarnate her after a few years. Being a goddess, she had nothing to lose except time, time which she knew Ranma would find another girl if she died. She wouldn't allow it. But, weak as she was, she couldn't do anything but faint.  
  
=Kitchen=  
  
Sasami sensed something inside her as she let the knife go. Thankfully, it landed in the sink, not in her foot, but she didn't care. She felt that she was being called and that feeling was getting stronger. Her body glowed in blue light and she ran out of the house, following her urges.  
  
=Outside=  
  
"You're good..." panted Ryoko. Ranma smiled.  
  
"You too. So, getting tired?"  
  
"In you're dreams," Ryoko replied, and the respect Ranma felt for her climbed up a notch.  
  
Washu was watching the fight as well. She whistled. The saiyan was a boy, a muscled figure and the tail made him even... cuter...  
  
(NO! Washu, stay out of that area! Focus! Don't go OOC!(2)) Washu thought.  
  
"Take this!" Ryoko shouted and threw a very big energy ball.  
  
Ranma instantly powered up, and his aura burned like an open flame.  
  
"Kamehameha Ray!" Ranma said, and threw his energy beam towards the energy ball. The two projectiles exploded upon contact.  
  
Smoke blocked Ryoko's view, and when it all cleared, she didn't know what hit her.  
  
Ranma was able to dash towards her and hit her on the stomach, which had enough force to knock the wind out of her, and Ryoko fell down from the sky. Ranma dashed downwards and reached her before she could impact.  
  
Landing softly in the ground, he heard an applause.  
  
"Very good..." Washu said, dumbstruck. The saiyan, a supposed evil creature in front of her, helped Ryoko, didn't kill Ayeka, and looked utterly confused.  
  
"Uh, yeah, anytime. I'm here all week, same time, same channel..." Ranma said, laughing nervously, scratching his head. Washu stared at him, and Ranma fell silent. Washu didn't glare at him like the two other violent tomboys... oh, there is Akane, so make that three violent tomboys, but she stared at him with the hunger of something.  
  
It could have been like Urd's hunger every time she stared at him when he was topless, but the girl stared at him with a mad gleam and curiosity.  
  
"I'm Son Ranma..." Ranma introduced himself, trying to break her glare. It didn't work.  
  
"I'm Washu, but please call me Washu-chan. I'm the greatest scientific genius in the whole universe!" and then, two figures were on her shoulders.  
  
"You're the greatest, Washu-chan!"  
  
Ranma could have face faulted. Maybe he should have, but he didn't. He remembered Urd's condition and ran towards her. Washu followed close behind him.  
  
"Urd, you okay?" Ranma asked. Urd didn't answer. "We need to get her some sake..."  
  
Another voice interrupted Ranma.  
  
"Urd... is that you?!"  
  
Ranma turned around and faced another pretty blue haired lady looking at them. Then, no mistaking it, she looked at his tail. "Saiyan?!"  
  
"I'm Son Ranma, and sorry about this..." Ranma said nervously.  
  
Later, after the introduction, Ranma was glad that even if the kid knew that he was a saiyan, she didn't seem to have the aggressive streak most of his opponents have. The other woman knew Urd, which surprised him a lot. She knew who he was, but she didn't react. It was like she knew he was not like the others.  
  
"Uh, excuse me," Ranma began as he gently dropped Ayeka and Ryoko in the couch, then carried Urd to the girl with blue hair. "How do you know Urd?"  
  
"We met before, before I was assigned in Jurai. She was a good friend, but she does tend to drink too much, especially with her friend Mara..." Tsunami paused and recalled the 'good ol' days' then snapped back to reality. "Oh, I haven't introduced myself. I'm Tsunami, Goddess of Jurai and caretaker of the people."  
  
"Nice to meet ya, Tsunami..." Ranma replied. He looked at Urd. "Can you help her?"  
  
"She's drained up a bit, but a few liters of sake wouldn't hurt her..." Tsunami replied.  
  
Ranma nodded. Whoever this Tsunami was, she knew what she was doing. With careful precision, she took a small bottle of sake and fed it to Urd without spilling. Color came back to Urd.  
  
"Don't worry about Urd, she'll be alright," Tsunami said, facing Ranma. "So, you are the student Urd was taking under her wing."  
  
"Uh, yeah. How did you..."  
  
"I might not have conventional means in getting news from up above, but the news of a living saiyan spread like wildfire, even towards the place where I usually reside," Tsunami said. "Anyway, I think you're very hungry right? I'll be done preparing breakfast later. Usually, no one wakes up this early, but then, the two happened..." she said, pointing at Ayeka and Ryoko.  
  
"Oh," was all Ranma could say. "Do they usually do this?"  
  
"Well, my champion is a manly man!" Tsunami grinned. Ranma got a huge sweat drop, and somewhere in Juuban, a certain Saotome who was patiently waiting for news about her son sneezed.  
  
"Rrright," Ranma said. He looked at Urd one last time, and left the room, shaking his head. His exit caught the attention of one girl.  
  
"Hey, you're a saiyan, right?" Washu asked, like she didn't know.  
  
Ranma nodded.  
  
"Good. Say, would you like to know the history of your race?" Washu asked. "I got some good information." And Ranma looked at Washu with a blank face. "It wont be boring, I promise!" Washu said quickly, reading Ranma's mind easily. "And maybe it would make you stronger than what you are..."  
  
"SURE!" Ranma nodded enthusiastically. Sure, Urd trained him, but if he could get more information on his fighting style, he could improve it. After all, he still was ingrained with Anything Goes. Jumping at the chance, he followed Washu to what looked like... "Uh, Washu, we are going to the broom closet..."  
  
"Oh please, call me Washu-chan, and don't worry a thing, it's all inside," and Washu grinned like a maniac. Ranma began to sweat. Whoever this kid was, she was giving him the creeps, much worse than the purple head and the green head microskirt.  
  
Following Washu inside, Ranma suddenly found himself in a very futuristic looking place, and it was large!  
  
"Uh, Washu-chan, where are we...?"  
  
The doors of doom closed, trapping Ranma with what may be the maddest, psychologically unstable but greatest scientific genius in the universe.  
  
"MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!"  
  
Ranma would have faced the Sailor Senshi as a human. He would have faced the angry Juraian as a baby, but he didn't want this.  
  
The lab got another guinea pig...  
  
To Be Continued...  
  
(1) Read Chapter 6, both Setsuna and Ayeka pulled on to his tail very painfully.  
  
(2) OOC means Out Of Character.  
  
/--------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------\  
  
NEXT: Setsuna finally reveals what caused her to be shocked, as she now takes new vigor in hunting the saiyan. Also, what fate does Ranma await in the lab of doom? Next!  
  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------/ 


	10. Final Confrontation

Setsuna was shaking, something which was very abnormal for her, and the other Senshi's were a bit frightened by her.  
  
They were all in Rei's Temple Grounds, meeting again. The Inners looked a bit better after Ami told them that Ranma could be alive, and Setsuna herself called the meeting.  
  
"Setsuna-mama," Hotaru began, "What's wrong?"  
  
"Everything is wrong..." Setsuna began. Everyone was all-ears. "I thought we killed him, but it seems that he is alive..."  
  
"That's great!" Minako exclaimed, but shut her mouth when Haruka glared at her.  
  
"Crystal Tokyo is very much alive even though it was at less degree, the other timelines in which Crystal Tokyo did not exist came from one branch..." and she paused. Everyone looked tense. "In that branch, saw him, hands out in a weird fighting style, and around him were us, dead. There was blood in his hands. WE have to destroy him, before it happens!" Setsuna declared.  
  
-| Omega X Present |-  
  
-| Project II: Saiyan Ranma |-  
  
-| Chapter 10: Final Confrontation |-  
  
Urd fluttered her eyes, and looked up in the ceiling. She knew she wasn't dead, but where was she?  
  
"So, the infamous Goddess of Love awakens..." a voice said on her left. Urd looked at that direction.  
  
"T-Tsunami?" Urd asked, incredulous. "But... but, I thought..."  
  
Tsunami smiled. "I took the body of a young child when she was in grave danger, and right now, I've been living in an off dimension when I'm not needed... There will be a time though that I need to combine with the child and I'd regain a physical body," Tsunami smiled. "So, Urd, hows you're student?"  
  
Urd smiled. "Ahh, so you heard?"  
  
"Of course I heard! And I saw it too! You're saiyan student beat a Juraian Royalty and the famous Space Pirate Ryoko!"  
  
"Yup! That's my Ranma alright! All go, no hold!" Urd exclaimed. "Damn, I missed those old days... Uh, wait a minute, where is Ranma?"  
  
Tsunami let her head fall. "No!" Urd said. "He couldn't be..."  
  
"He's at Washu's lab..." Tsunami replied. Urd took a moment to let that sink in.  
  
(Ranma's not dead!) Urd thought excitedly, but... "If he is at Washu's lab, what's wrong?"  
  
"A fate worse than death... I'm kind of surprised that Washu wasn't even remotely interested on my appearance..." Tsunami replied.  
  
"Uh, who's Washu?" Urd asked, realizing that she didn't know who Washu was.  
  
=Washu's Lab=  
  
"I am the greatest scientific genius in the whole world! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!" Washu laughed her head, and began typing like mad.  
  
"Washu... please, I can really be a good demonstrator... You don't have to hit me with... AAAGGHH! Not that metallic wall again!"  
  
BAAM! Pause... "OOOOWWWW!"  
  
Washu put a hand on her chin, and studied the boy in front of her. "Hmm, sturdy muscular body, able to survive titanium reinforced platinum beta which can be found in most advanced spaceship walls... Maybe I should ask Ryo-ohki to come and wham herself to this guy..."  
  
"Washu... I mean Washu-chan," Ranma panicked. He never met anyone as crazy as this 12 year old girl. Even the Kuno's would be put to shame. "I can really demonstrate my capabilities..."  
  
Washu ignored him. "Let's see his elasticity..."  
  
"What are you doing... AAAAGGGGHHH! HHHEEEELLLLPPP!!!!"  
  
Ranma was given a taste of being stretched from limb to limb, which never made critical limits since Washu wanted her specimen to stay alive.  
  
Washu continued to study the saiyan who was now being stretched by the bindings in his hands. "Hmm... Very interesting... I should thank the heavens for sending me such a beautiful sample! It is a gift from up above!" and she stared in the sky, with tears glistening in her eyes. If others saw this, they would panic and leave, and Ranma was one of them.  
  
"Now, after that, we can do this, that, everything I plan..." and she continued talking about other materials she can test on. "Oh, and look at his tail! Let's see..."  
  
"NO! WASHU-CHAN! NOT MY TAIL! HELP! HELP! OWWWWWWW!!!!"  
  
=Masaki household=  
  
Ayeka groaned as she woke up with a headache. She couldn't believe it, she lost to a saiyan, now the world will have to suffer... (Wait a minute, I'm alive...)  
  
She stood up suddenly, and groaned. Her headache became even more apparent, and she slid back down. Suddenly, she heard a groan beside her.  
  
"Damn saiyan, I never knew he was that good..." Ryoko said. "Kicked my butt, he did... We would have been able to win if the brat didn't get knocked out at once..."  
  
"Are you implying something?" Ayeka asked.  
  
"Maybe..." Ryoko groaned.  
  
"Why you...!!!"  
  
And they heard something in the kitchen. "SASAMI!" Ayeka shouted and rushed towards the kitchen, Ryoko following closely behind. "SASAMI, WE ARE HERE TO... rescue you... What the...? What is going on?"  
  
In the kitchen, Ayeka and Ryoko stared dumbly at the scene. Sasami was laughing as Urd told her story on how she met Ranma, how they met, and the adventures they shared. Even with the festival and ice cream store.  
  
"Which reminds me, I did see you in the ice cream store right?" Urd asked. Sasami nodded. "Well, Ranma's tail is a bit sensitive. You can tickle him to death with just his tail. He even washes it with pride!"  
  
"YOU!" Ayeka screamed. Her headache came back at full force and the woman in front of her was no aspirin.  
  
Urd looked at Ayeka and frowned. "What are you screaming about?"  
  
"You were the one with the saiyan! Where is he?!" Ayeka almost yelled.  
  
"Jeez, you brat, didn't you learn how to brush you're teeth?" Urd said, with a mock frown, waving her hand around her mouth. Ryoko laughed. She began to like this one.  
  
"EXCUSE ME?!" Ayeka shouted.  
  
"Ayeka-neesan," Sasami began. "It's alright. Tsunami says they are friendly..."  
  
"F-friendly? A saiyan? Make me laugh!" Ayeka said. She rubbed her head. (Oh the saiyan is so dead!)  
  
Suddenly, the door of the kitchen opened. Tenchi, who was rudely awakened by the two amorous aliens, went back to sleep after they explosively left leaving a hole in his ceiling and now, he was wide awake, all because Ayeka was shouting about something.  
  
Staring around him, Tenchi had to ask. "What did I miss?"  
  
=Washu's Lab=  
  
Ranma groaned. He took crap from his old man all in the sake of the art. Genma tortured him, made him learn secret techniques by pounding him, dropping him in a pit of cats, and even more crap, but all this was just a small portion on what Washu was doing to him.  
  
He was literally begging her to stop, but all she did was laugh and input more data. "Very interesting... It seems you're body could withstand at least 500 degrees Celsius!"  
  
"No! Don't pour that thing on me! AAAGGGHH! HOT HOT!"  
  
"MWAHAHAHA! Extra strong cellular organization, even the hormones are more potent than the human hormones! My, how lucky you're wife would be... MWAHAHAHAHA!" Washu laughed. She stopped a minute, and looked at Ranma. "Well, my guinea pig, you are more interesting than the index studies I have about saiyans!"  
  
Washu began to look at Ranma like she wanted him, whole. Ranma began to sweat.  
  
"Anyway, next phase of our experiment is DNA extraction..." Washu extracted what looked like a BFN [Big F***ing Needle] and proceeded to try and stab Ranma with it. Ranma moved his body left and right since he was still restrained, but his actions seem excite Washu even more.  
  
"Hold still!"  
  
"Don't wanna!"  
  
Washu's face looked from hunger, to excitement, to desperation, then finally to anger. "Fine then. If you don't like needles, then we'll use something else to extract DNA samples from you..." and she transformed.  
  
Ranma's eyes widened. Washu became adult, in a nurse uniform and she had... gloves? "What are you going to do?" Ranma panicked.  
  
"Why, extracting DNA of course," Washu said, and proceeded to make a bee line towards Ranma's pants.  
  
"EEP!! I'll take the needle! I'll take the needle!" Ranma said at once.  
  
Washu smiled, and reverted back as a child, although she still had her nurse uniform. "That's a nice guinea pig. Now this wont hurt a bit..."  
  
"AAAAAGGGGGHHHH!" SLAP! "Ouch..."  
  
"Oh shut up, I'm not even holding the needle yet!"  
  
=Near the Masaki Household, outside=  
  
An energy beam came down towards the forest and when it hit the ground, it didn't explode. It vanished and revealed six girls, three women and two cats. One of the girls looked at the white cat, ready to kill.  
  
"Artemis! I told you to stay!" Sailor Venus said. Artemis gulped and hid behind Luna.  
  
"We just wanted to see just how powerful this saiyan is. In all our lives, we only met a few who were sent to the Moon Kingdom because of some diplomatic nature..." and Luna shivered. "They were... Brrr!"  
  
Pluto spoke up. "It doesn't matter if Luna or Artemis come or stay. This battle might be our last, so I want everyone to stay alert. This is no joke," Pluto replied. "The saiyan won't hesitate in killing us, so we must do the same."  
  
Everyone began to argue a bit, but Pluto wasn't listening. She knew they would do what she says; especially when she said their lives were at stake. Again, she was lucky in finding at least a rough estimate on where the saiyan could be. With the woman with him again, it seems that they were cloaking his exact position, but with them so far away from the city, searching a forest wouldn't be too hard, especially when there is a house and a temple a few kilometers away.  
  
(A house? In the middle of nowhere?) Setsuna thought. (Clever. A very good place to hide.) "Let's go!"  
  
Everyone just nodded.  
  
=Washu's Lab=  
  
Ranma sighed. After the DNA extraction method, which he had to admit didn't even hurt him a bit but wondered if Washu even sterilized it, Washu became more and more tolerable. She didn't hit him with metallic walls, or even thrown molten metals in high temperatures. Right now, she transported him to a place filled with white, and in front of him was a statue dummy.  
  
"Okay, Ranma, all you have to do is easy. Try to hit him with punches, kicks and energy blasts," Washu's voice said. "We'll start with punches."  
  
Ranma nodded, then became blur and Washu's mouth began to drool at the readings. Each punch grew with intensity and speed that the screen flashed error after a few seconds. Washu was impressed. Ranma was as strong as Ryoko, maybe even more!  
  
The kicks came in like the punches and got the same error reading after a few seconds. Washu drooled even more.  
  
"Okay Ranma, you are doing well, but I need a few adjustments to the power readings..." and Washu began to type even more furiously and added a few more zeroes in the reading scale. "Okay, let me see those energy blasts at full power! FULL POWER!"  
  
Ranma shivered at the intensity of the voice. The girl was a maniac, can change to adult, and mental! But, he had to throw a very powerful blast, or else... Ranma shivered.  
  
Ranma's aura flared up and became an intense flame around him. Washu moaned with pleasure [hey, are there any sickos in the house?] as the energy build up started to register in her computer. They were nearing the million place.  
  
Ranma let the energy flow in his hands, and a ball of energy became bigger and bigger. "Kamehameha Ray!" Ranma said and released all the energy towards the statue.  
  
Washu was crying with happiness as the energy readings enlarged at an astounding rate as the blast hit the dummy, and as the seconds tick, it was clear that the five zeroes Washu added was not enough, and her computer was beginning to smoke.  
  
(All the research, all those years, I never experienced this...) Washu thought, and tears began to form. "This is beautiful..." and the whole computer exploded, leaving the young formed Washu in black, mouth open, still drooling.  
  
=Masaki Household=  
  
"Let me get this straight," Ayeka began, prancing around the room, who already gargled after Tenchi appeared. "You are a goddess, like Tsunami, and you were assigned to train the saiyan to control his powers... Why should we believe you?"  
  
"Because if Sasami says that Tsunami vouches for Urd, than we have no choice but to trust her..." Katsuhito said. Ever since Tenchi woken up, he returned towards the kitchen and heard the gist about the saiyan. He became very interested, and unlike other royalties in Juraians, he was willing to give this Ranma a benefit of the doubt. "Ayeka, don't you trust our own goddess?"  
  
Ayeka quieted down. She had an internal conflict. Saiyans are evil, yet Tsunami says he was alright. What is a girl like her supposed to do?  
  
(At least the saiyan is with Washu. With any luck, Washu might learn how to control it... I still don't trust this woman...) Ayeka thought.  
  
BBBOOOOMMM!!!  
  
"MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA! COME BACK HERE MY LOVELY SAMPLE OF MAN AMONG MEN!"  
  
Everyone drew a sweat drop and tried to look at the commotion by standing up and opening the door. Someone beat them to it as the door of the kitchen opened and a blur came in and went behind Urd. Then came Washu with an assortment of condoms and latex gloves.  
  
"Help!" Ranma said as he hid behind Urd. Washu tried to get to him, but Ranma used Urd as a shield. It was a funny scene. A teenage saiyan, hiding behind a woman, with a twelve year old girl chasing him. Ayeka giggled, then tried to stifled out her laughter, only to make the noise escape in her nose. She went to full blown laughter.  
  
"Come on, Ranma, it won't hurt!" Washu began to shake. "All I need is some very good sperm samples, for scientific purposes of course," Washu added. "It will take a few minutes only if you just relax! I'm willing to be very reasonable."  
  
"Then be reasonable not to take a sample!" Ranma replied, still moving Urd like a shield.  
  
"Wait a minute," Urd began, grabbing Washu by the shoulders. "You're Washu?"  
  
"Oh yes, but please call me Washu-chan!" and Urd drew a sweat drop.  
  
(Tsunami wasn't kidding! She is mental!) Urd thought. "I'm sorry, but you can't take a sample from Ranma! I forbid it!"  
  
"Oh, come on... Pleassse?" Washu did a very OOC impression of sad puppy dog eyes. It was a good thing Ranma was behind Urd so he didn't get hit by the attack, but Urd, seeing these displays countless times in her exsistence, was not affected by it.  
  
"you're going to do more than that to make a goddess bend!" Urd replied in a high authoritive voice.  
  
Washu stopped in her tracks. She eyed Urd closely. "Goddess? Like Tsunami?"  
  
"Well, yeah, different rank, but basically the same..." (As long as I get first class license, I would be much better...) Urd thought sadly.  
  
"GOOD! OHPLEASECOULDYOUACCOMPANYMETOTHELAB! INEEDAFEWTHINGSTODO! IPROMISEIWONTHURTYOUTOOMUCH! PLEASEPLEASEPLEASE!" Washu said at once, grabbing Urd's hand like it was a cure for the uncurable.  
  
"What?" Urd scratched her head. The only thing she made out was the 'good' and 'Please'.  
  
"ITWON'TTAKELONG! IPROMISEIT'SSAFE! PLEASEPLEASEPLEASE!!!"  
  
Still not knowing what she was talking about, Urd could only say, "Well, su- "  
  
Two hands came towards Urd's mouth and she was surprised.  
  
"DON'T SAY YES!" Ranma and Tenchi both yelled, both with enough experience with Washu to know what Urd would be put to. It was that exact time that Sasami saved the day by saying: "Lunch!"  
  
It took a while for everyone to calm down. Washu was particularly the hardest, and everyone could understand. Not even Tenchi would have been able to power up and destroy Washu's lab unless if it was directly done, but with the smell of Sasami's cooking, it got everyone to their seats, drooling, and who wouldn't?  
  
It was an eventful lunch, as Ranma told some of his younger years in which Genma trained him. He kept the very gory details out, but said the funny ones, especially the funny names of some of his techniques like Hang-Onto- the-Ceiling-and-Hope-Nobody-Looks-Up and some failed exploits of Genma because Ranma threw a few stones at the sleeping dog. It kept Sasami's and everyone's attention.  
  
Ayeka also began to see Ranma with a new light. He was good with kids, ate funnily, scared of a twelve year old, and he was cute to boot.  
  
Ranma and Tenchi hit off at once, becoming all friendly with each other. After all, the only contact Tenchi had with other boys of his age were either during class, or when shopping outside. Katsuhito also liked Ranma. Sure, Ranma was a bit on the bragging side, but he did have a good side, like smiling always no matter life looked at him, or how his naivety gave him problems with some women trying to make advances at him.  
  
It was after lunch that Ranma offered his help in the kitchen, but Sasami wouldn't hear of it. After all, he was a guest, and didn't want him to be bothered. Ranma gave up and instead, walked with Urd, hoping to make Washu ignore him. She did eye him the whole lunch time.  
  
"You okay Urd?" Ranma asked. They were already outside, near the temple grounds. The fascination of nature never ceased to bore Ranma. In the wild, he was at home.  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine," Urd replied. "A few more bottles of sake and I'm as good as new..." She tried to stand up, but got so far. Ranma helped her up.  
  
"You scared me there for a minute..." Ranma sighed.  
  
"Afraid you'd lose me?" Urd sneered in a very friendly manner.  
  
"Nah, I would miss those eyesores I'd get staring at you..." Ranma smirked. "After all, old hags need a..."  
  
BAM!  
  
Urd fumed but inwardly, she smiled. "Well, whatever. We all age and die, and our bodies will never be perfect..." and she made a pose, tragic it was supposed to be, but all it did was put emphasis on her breast.  
  
"Really?" Ranma smirked again; recovering from the slap Urd gave him. He looked at Urd with a look. "Hmm, it doesn't seem to apply to you..." Ranma said. "And you're... how old again?"  
  
"WHAT DID YOU SAY?!" Urd began to shout. She felt her energy return and began to chase Ranma with a table around the grounds. Ranma laughed as he made faces at Urd. In the house, Katsuhito shook his head and sighed. Kami- sama, he missed those younger days...  
  
"Neh, neh, neneneh!" Ranma said as he took his tongue out. He was almost deep in the forest when he felt something very familiar. A cold tingle her felt before... "What the..."  
  
"I GOT YOU!" Urd shouted and dove towards Ranma, pinning him down. Ranma felt the wind knock out of him. He could have said that Urd was heavy, but there was something out there, watching him. He felt his danger sense tingle violently, and then, it happened.  
  
"DEAD SCREAM!"  
  
"Urd, watch out!" Ranma said as he pushed Urd off him, carried her and jumped away. His last position exploded violently. When Ranma landed, he tried to take in more air.  
  
"Threat not only to the world, not only to Crystal Tokyo and the Timelines, but also threat to our lives, I shall not let you exist," Pluto said, and the nine Sailor Senshi came to view.  
  
"Oh crap, not you guys again!" Ranma moaned. He was having already a time of his life, and these suckers appear.  
  
"For the sake of Love and Justice, we the Sailor Senshi shall stop you're evil, in the name, of the Moon!" and Sailor Moon did a pose. Ranma started to giggle, and Urd beside him also started to giggle. The Sailor Senshi became tense, and the two figures in front of them went rolling on the ground laughing. "HEY!"  
  
"Sorry," Ranma said. "Hey, if you guys don't attack me, I'll try to improve you're speeches... Maybe we should let Urd here help you laugh, especially the serious one with green hair... AHAHAHAHAHAAHA!" Ranma let out a laugh similar to Urd, and Urd laughed even harder.  
  
"Or maybe should I pose like this?" and Urd did a exact opposite of what Sailor Moon did.  
  
"HEY! It's not like that!" Sailor Moon shouted.  
  
"Hey Urd, you think a microskirt will suite you?" Ranma asked.  
  
"Well, I can understand the girls, but the older one?" Urd asked, implying Pluto. "did you hear that the green haired one is a few thousand years old?"  
  
"Really?" Ranma replied. "Well, maybe not having a boyfriend can make serious things to some peoples' mentalities..."  
  
Pluto fumed. "That's it!" Pluto said. "DIE!"  
  
The Outers and Inners unleashed their attacks, and Ranma pushed Urd out of the way. He jumped up high in the air and stayed there until he got a good look at his enemies. Uranus and Jupiter had some martial arts skill, but nowhere like Ranma's. Mars had a high potential in using Ki but on a weaker scale, and Saturn, well, she was something Ranma had to watch out for. The bad ass pole she had could considerably do harm, and surprised Ranma that it was the same girl he met in the ice cream store. Sailor Moon could use all the help she needs, and Venus was busy trying to wrap him in what looked like chains with hearts...  
  
(That's it!) Ranma thought, and let the chains approach him. The last moment, he took hold of the chains, and moved it with outstanding speed, let Venus fly and used her as a weapon, hitting the others. The Outers dodged, but the Inners were swept off their feet and hit the trees. Ranma knew they would be out of commission for a while.  
  
The Outers a bit more stronger than the Inners, but now that Uranus and Neptune took out their weapons and their powers doubled. Pluto was still in the air, looking at the battle. She was waiting for the right time.  
  
"SILENT GLAIVE SURPRISE!" Saturn said, and threw a beam out of her glaive towards Ranma. Ranma blurred and reached Saturn in a second, but didn't do anything. He just looked at her, and then disarmed her.  
  
"Sorry," he said, and swept her gently off her feet. He then focused on the other two Outers.  
  
"SPACE SWORD BUSTER!" and Ranma dodged the attack by sidestepping.  
  
(It seems they attack from far rang and dodge attacks. They are wimps!) Ranma thought.  
  
"AQUA REFLECTOR!" and Ranma dodged the attack again, blurred, came in contact with Neptune. Uranus ran forward and tried to stab Ranma in the back, but he disappeared a second before contact, and Neptune was shown the Sword of Uranus up front, pointing at her.  
  
It would have stabbing her face if it wasn't for Ranma holding Uranus' wrist. With a swift motion, he disarmed Uranus and threw her to Neptune. Both heads came together and Ranma got a feeling of déjà vu. He smiled.  
  
Urd smiled as well. (That would teach them...) she smiled. Then, she frowned as Pluto burst to action as she saw Ranma distracted. She teleported behind him, and powered up. Ranma felt a chill on his back and turned around. Too late.  
  
"Take this..." Pluto said. "DEAD WHISPER!"  
  
Instead of a ball of energy, it was a zigzagging bolt which Ranma felt had the energy of a hundred Dead Screams at once, plus what felt like Ayeka's attack.  
  
Urd felt it too, and realized the higher form of magic Pluto was using, ran towards Ranma. Saiyan or not, Ranma wouldn't survive a direct hit from such attack. Even Urd wouldn't at her state, but she didn't care. She ran towards Ranma.  
  
Time stopped a second just before contact, and Ranma's eyes widened as he felt he was being pushed out of the way. He glanced towards his side, and saw Urd and when time resumed, he screamed. "NO!"  
  
It hit Urd directly in the side and with a violent explosion on contact, she flew towards the trees and hit them, hard. "URD!" Ranma shouted as he went back up and ran towards Urd. Pluto stood there in shock. She was sure she would have gotten the job done but the woman interfered again.  
  
Ranma rushed to Urd. He could have hit himself. Why wasn't he more careful? When he found her, she was a mess. Her clothing was singed, and she had a few bruises. Worst of all, she wasn't breathing.  
  
"Urd, wake up..." Ranma whispered. He gently shook her. "Urd wake up, I know you're just pretending..."  
  
Pluto looked at Ranma with a look of curiosity. It was a shock that made her pause and not attack. (He cares for her?) she thought.  
  
"WAKE UP!" Ranma started raising his voice. "COME ON, WAKE UP AND SLAP ME FOR BEING NOISY... please..." and he held her closer to him.  
  
Ryoko, Ayeka and Tenchi appeared right behind Ranma, and they too were in a state of shock. After hearing commotions and feeling vibrations, they rushed outside. They fouds Ranma hugging Urd's body hard, and they turned towards the girls who were beginning to recover, and standing up. They heard about the Sailor Senshi, but they never dreamed that they would meet them in a situation like this. "Ranma..." Tenchi began.  
  
Ranma ignored Tenchi, and stood up. He turned around and all the boyish properties in his face were gone. He looked at them and said, "Take care of her..." and he walked away. Tenchi was about to hold Ranma's shoulders when Ryoko grabbed his hand and shook her head. She read his face. She didn't like it.  
  
The other Sailor Senshis were recovering and joining Pluto. They tensed as Ranma walked towards them.  
  
"You killed her..." Ranma whispered. "You killed her..."  
  
"It's her own fault! She was defending a evil creature! You are to blame!" Pluto replied, and she saw Ranma go rigid. She began to tense up too.  
  
"SHUT UP!" Ranma shouted. "YOU ARE A HYPOCVRITE! YOU ARE EVIL! YOU KILLED HER, YOU... YOU MURDERERS!"  
  
And Ranma screamed with anger, rage and depression, and his aura burst in flames and the intensity became greater and greater. Suddenly his appearance started to change.  
  
His black spiky hair done in a pigtail began to change into a gold, and it elongated as well. His bangs elongated a bit giving him a very intimidating look. His eyes turned for grayish blue to crimson and his body seemed to get bigger. The aura around him began to grow more intense, the ground beneath him cracked and the trees swayed and there were thunder sounds around the place. The sun disappeared behind the dark clouds which appeared out of nowhere.  
  
Pluto became really scared now. Ranma was now looking like the one she saw in the time gates. The person in front of her who she saw had their blood in his hands. She knew she made a mistake, but now what was she to do? Ranma was now beyond reasoning, beyond reach. Pluto readied herself.  
  
Super Saiyan Ranma just glared at them. "This is for you... Urd!" and he charged at them.  
  
To Be Continued...  
  
/--------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------\  
  
NEXT: Super Saiyan Ranma, born from depression, anger and rage is now out, and Ranma is not going to hold back this time. Will this be the end of the Senshi? Will Ranma lose control? NEXT CHAPTER: Final Act  
  
Author's note: There! Improved it and quite happy about it. I know that S. Saiyans eye's turn green, but I thought crimson was more appropriate. After all, Ranma did lose something very dear to him. And I like crimson, and kinda works with Ranma's gold pigtail. Anyway, until next chapter!  
  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------/ 


	11. Final Act

"YOU KILLED HER!" Ranma exclaimed, glaring at Pluto, then towards the other Senshis. They flinched at his glare. "YOU ARE EVIL! YOU ARE MURDERERS!"  
  
A tear fell from Ranma's eyes, but no one noticed, not even him, as it quickly vanished when his battle aura came up with such intensity of an inferno. His anger, depression, rage, and hate came together that fueled his power, fueled his strength. He then began to transform.  
  
Ranma's muscles bulged as his black hair made a pony tail transformed gold and the spikes became if possible, even spikier. His eyes turned crimson with red fire rage, and his aura grew so powerful that the grounds beneath him gave way and the winds turned a bit violent.  
  
"This is for you, Urd," Ranma whispered, and charged at them, and his aura trailing behind him like a shooting star.  
  
-| Omega X Present |-  
  
-| Project II: Saiyan Ranma |-  
  
-| Chapter 11: Final Act |-  
  
Kami-sama watched the scene unfold in front of his eyes. He clenched his fist. (The boy's power is astounding!) Kami-sama thought. He relaxed his hands, opened it, joined it with his other hands, and put them near his face, imitating Gendou Ikari's famous position.  
  
The phone rang on his left, and Kami-sama answered it in two rings. He already knew who it was.  
  
"Peorth," Kami-sama said.  
  
"Yes, Kami-sama," Peorth answered. "Our readings are going erratic. It would be hard not to let Skuld notice them. Even Belldandy-san would detect it, and pinpoint it at the exact position."  
  
"Shut down the power detectors," Kami-sama replied. "Shut them down temporarily."  
  
"But if the demons attack when our system is down..."  
  
"Don't worry about the demons, Peorth. I got it covered," Kami-sama said. "And as for Belldandy, I'll take care of her as well."  
  
"Yes, Kami-sama," Peorth replied, and then hung up gently. Kami-sama hung up the phone as well, then picked it up and dialed another number.  
  
Belldandy answered after the third ring. "Good afternoon, Morisato's residence..."  
  
"Belldandy," Kami-sama replied.  
  
"Oh, Father," Belldandy said, surprised.  
  
"I'm calling to ask you if you felt any disturbances around the country," Kami-sama said.  
  
"Yes... I feel Ranma's power, and... it disturbs me..."  
  
"Yes Belldandy. I want you to ignore it. Something special has come up for Ranma and he needs to do this alone," Kami-sama said.  
  
"As you wish..." Belldandy said, although there was a touch of nervousness in her voice.  
  
"Good. I'll call again to give you permission to look for him. Urd is with him," Kami-sama said. "Good bye," and he hung up the phone gently. He sighed. (One more phone call...) and he dialed another number.  
  
Hild answered it after the first ring. "It's about time you called! Everyone is in a state of panic here!"  
  
Kami-sama smiled. "It's Ranma, and he is giving us a taste of his ultimate power."  
  
"Ranma? He is the one making our readings fluctuate? Can you make him stop?" and there was a pause. Hild answered her own question. "Of course you won't... You were never good in interfering with other people's lives. What is this about?"  
  
"Something that will make me win our bet. Are you still sure that you want to continue?" Kami-sama asked.  
  
"Of course!" Hild replied.  
  
"Good. All I ask is that no one is to contact Ranma. If he is contacted by any of our sides, the bet is off," Kami-sama said simply.  
  
"Okay. No one will interfere. It might be a pain in the ass, but it can be done. Make sure you keep your side of the bargain... Oh, who am I kidding?" Hild asked again.  
  
"Good," Kami-sama said, and hung up gently.  
  
Hild looked at the phone in her hand. (What are you planning?) she thought.  
  
=Back to Ranma=  
  
"Get out!" Ami shouted as Ranma charged towards them like a truck. All the Senshis jumped at random directions, trying to avoid collision.  
  
Ranma was faster than he normally was, and his aura gave like a trail of a shooting star as he flew up higher in the air and charged at them again, aiming at Uranus and Neptune. Uranus pushed Neptune out of the way and jumped as well. Ranma landed in the ground with a violent explosion.  
  
When the dust cleared, they saw Ranma, still up, but his aura was gone. Venus took the opportunity to attack. "LOVE ME CHAIN!"  
  
Ranma simply snorted as he saw the chain approach him, then at the last moment, his arm lashed out and grabbed the chain, and jerked the chain and Venus flew towards him.  
  
"You guys don't seem to learn from you're mistakes..." Ranma muttered, although very audible to all the Senshi and the Juraians. "That is your downfall." And with that, he gave a violent punch towards Venus' gut, and gave a roundhouse towards her face.  
  
Venus went flying away, towards the other Senshis, and when she landed, they knew that Ranma was not holding back as Venus moaned in pain, clutching her stomach, rolling on the ground.  
  
"You'll pay for that! MARS FLAME SNIPER!" Mars shouted and unleashed her fire attack, and saw Ranma snort again. He seem to vanish and reappeared in front of her face. Unprepared, she was open which made Ranma promptly ram his elbow in her face.  
  
Mars grit her teeth as the pain spread all over her face. All the other Senshis noticed and did something stupid. They all, but Pluto, charged at him with their fists out, letting their tempers take over them. Ranma's expression didn't change as he waited for the last moment, then sprang to action.  
  
Venus, recovering from Ranma's fist, came in first, and she lashed out her leg. Ranma caught it easily, and used the momentum to punch her kneecap hard. An audible crack was heard Venus screamed, which grew louder as there was another crack when Ranma punched behind the kneecap and fixed the dislocation, and he punched her again in the gut, making her fly.  
  
Moon came next, but with her reputation, she tripped a second before she could even touch him. Ranma promptly gave her a full moon kick when she stood up. He thought it would be an appropriate attack for her. The kick made her fly away.  
  
Saturn was easier. She lashed out because Ranma just hurt her friends, and she gave a clumsy punch. Ranma easily blocked it and swept Saturn of her feet again. He was about to plant a fist in her, but then relaxed when he saw who it was. Unfortunately, someone missed the action completely as one overprotective Senshi thought Ranma was going to hurt her.  
  
"LEAVE SATURN ALONE!" Uranus shouted and she tried to drive her fist towards Ranma. Tried, anyway, because Ranma just used a swift movement, and Uranus found herself in an arm lock, and Ranma forced the locked arm towards the ground. There was no crack, but Uranus shouted in pain. Ranma promptly shoved his hand inside her mouth, dragged her to standing, and forced her head on his knee. Uranus went down hard again towards the floor, unconscious, and Ranma wiped his hand in his pants.  
  
(Haruka-papa!) Saturn thought, and looked at Ranma fearfully. Ranma just looked at her, with a somewhat sad look in his eyes. Saturn just dragged Uranus out and Ranma ignored them.  
  
Jupiter was a bit reluctant, but then, she too charged towards Ranma. She gave out an axe kick which she was sure Ranma would dodge. If he did dodge, she was ready to follow up, but then, Ranma surprised her as Ranma caught the kick before it was to hit him, and with enough force, made a chop motion and hit Jupiter's leg. Another crack was heard and Jupiter screamed. Ranma fixed her foot by forcing the foot upwards and there was another crack. She screamed again, and Ranma promptly shoulder-tossed her towards Neptune, who was also charging towards Ranma. Both figures hit each other, and they landed where the other Senshis were. Even Saturn, who dragged Uranus was with her friends. Ranma looked at them.  
  
"Shouldn't we stop him?" Tenchi asked his two amorous alien fiancé wannabes.  
  
"Tenchi-sama is right..." Ayeka said, fear registered in her face. Ranma was becoming what Saiyans were envisioned. Merciless and violent.  
  
"We can't stop him," Ryoko said, in a calm voice. "Look at his eyes. They quiver with satisfaction every time he hears a crack, or a shout of pain. He is lost, and with that much power, I don't even think Tsunami will be able to stop him without killing him..."  
  
"But look!" Ayeka declared. "He's killing them!"  
  
"I know," Ryoko said, sighing. "Let's just pray he won't turn on us after he does kill them. The only person who would stop him is right behind us..." and Tenchi and Ayeka turned towards their backs. Urd was lying there, unmoving and not breathing. "And she is dead."  
  
Back to the battle, whatever fear Pluto felt was still etched into her. The only thing that made her move was survival, for herself, and the others. If they didn't, they would not even be found in history books. "Everyone, gather! We need to combine our powers again to attack!" Pluto shouted.  
  
Everyone nodded and Pluto appeared in front of them, staff out. Ranma saw this and smiled weakly, rose up in the air, his aura shown again and spread his arms. It shouted 'Hit me' to the Senshi.  
  
All the Senshis built up their power like before, and a white aura was set up as the different colors of their auras were mixed together. Pluto channeled all the energies they had to her staff, and like before, an energy ball was formed in her staff.  
  
"SOLAR SYSTEMATIC FLARE!" and a big energy ball rushed out of Pluto's staff and went towards Ranma. Ranma didn't do anything, just let the ball go towards him, and when it hit him, Pluto gave a weak smile. He was going to be destroyed.  
  
Ranma didn't scream, didn't shout. In fact, he didn't even react as he let the ball of energy wash over his aura. The ball slowly, but surely, began to fade to nothingness, and so did Pluto's smile. The ball didn't explode, or flash with bright light. It just faded from view and Ranma still stood there, like it was nothing.  
  
"IMPOSSIBLE!" Pluto shouted. "TAKE THIS! SOLAR SYSTEMATIC FLARE, PERFECT!"  
  
Another larger ball walloped towards Ranma, at tremendous speeds. Ranma smirked, and he focused his energy in his hands. The ball was approaching him with tremendous velocity, but he knew it wouldn't hit him. The energy in his hands was getting bigger, and Ranma smiled. It was time to counter it.  
  
"KAMEHAMEHA RAY!" Ranma unleashed his own Ki attack to outmatch the magical ball coming towards him. His energy beam was like a rocket booster, and around it was another energy spiraling around the beam. His attack hit the Solar Systematic Flare of the Senshis and when in contact, the two antagonistic energies tried to overtake each other.  
  
After a few seconds, Pluto realized that even their perfect Solar Systematic Flare, it couldn't beat the awesome power that Ranma held, and the magical ball disappeared and Pluto was given a face first look of the Kamehameha ray as it went straight towards them.  
  
"Shit..." she muttered and then, the Kamehameha ray hit the first thing in the formation. Sailor Pluto.  
  
Pluto screamed as the energy beam washed over her. She tried to resist it, tried to block it, but the energy was strong, and spending most of her energy to make the Systematic Solar Flare was not helping her situation. Finally, she broke and the beam pushed her away, leaving the Senshis to watch in horror as Pluto hit the tree hard. They never saw Ranma rush towards them.  
  
Neptune was first to fall, as Ranma punched her in the face hard, and gave her a Taekwondo sidekick in her gut. She flew away in pain.  
  
"NEPTUNE!" Venus shouted, and she launched her own attack. "VENUS CRESCENT- " but she was cut of as Ranma slammed her gut again with a fist, and gave her a hard head butt.  
  
"HOW DARE YOU! MARS FLAME-" and Mars too, was cut off when Ranma grabbed her hand and proceeded to punch her gut and face hard. Mars whimpered a bit, but the punishment stopped when Ranma casually tossed her away.  
  
"You know," Ranma began, "your attacks are need time to be released. In close combat, you are nothing."  
  
"MARS! VENUS! NEPTUNE!" Jupiter shouted. "How dare you!" Handsome or not, no one hurts her friends! "Jupiter Oak Evolution!"  
  
Ranma jumped out of the way and it seems that Jupiter was not the only one active. Uranus came to view as well. "WORLD SHAKING!" and she unleashed a magical ball from her hands. The ball hit the ground and it went roaring towards him. Ranma just jumped out of the way.  
  
Sailor Moon also recovered from the explosion, and seeing her friends down, she got up and became angry. She faced the Saiyan and too her staff up in the air. "MOON SPIRAL HEART ATTACK!"  
  
Ranma went wide eyed as the attack spiraled towards him. He smiled weakly again. His aura burst in flames as he waited for the attack to hit him. Finally, a big heart came in to view, and he did something none of the Sailor Senshis enemies did before. He charged forward. Ranma, aura up and bright, rammed towards the heart and there was an explosion so violent that the conscious Senshis had to cover their eyes.  
  
The smoke cleared and Sailor Moon opened her eyes. "Did we get him?" Moon whispered, either talking to herself or the others, no one knows.  
  
Suddenly, Ranma came from view and last thing Sailor Moon saw was a fist going towards her face.  
  
=Juuban=  
  
Mamurou Chiba felt a tingle in his spine. He knew what it meant, and when he didn't see Usagi or the others for the whole day, he also knew his suspicions were correct. Sailor Moon was in trouble, and he had to do something about it.  
  
The tingle became stronger, and Mamurou panicked. Sailor Moon was really in trouble. He turned his back and ran away, trying to find a place to transform. Unfortunately, he forgot where he was, and proceeded to bump into the wall hard. He fell down unconscious.  
  
"Mom, what is that man doing?" a boy asked.  
  
"Nothing dear," the woman replied. "He is just one of those people who are mentally challenged, and need a boost by banging towards the wall." Whether the child believed her or not, he didn't show as he happily ate his ice cream.  
  
=Back to Ranma=  
  
"SAILOR MOON!" Jupiter shouted as she saw her friend fly away. "DAMN YOU! JUPITER OAK..." and she was cut off by Ranma sweeping her off her feet and before she touched the ground, Ranma gave another punch to her gut. Jupiter felt the air leave her lungs and she choked, rolled on the floor, clutching her stomach.  
  
Uranus growled. "If our attacks won't work, how about some fists?!" and Uranus, forgetting the early scene on what happened when the Senshi charged at him. Uranus unleashed a fury of her punches and kicks, which Ranma avoided with ease. Uranus' temper went up and she shouted in rage. Ranma sighed.  
  
"Pathetic," he said, and grabbed Uranus' arm, and punched her shoulder hard, dislocating it. Uranus shouted in pain and Ranma kicked her away. He turned to Pluto, who was on the verge of standing up.  
  
"How do you like it so far?" Ranma asked her with no emotion. "Like what you are seeing?"  
  
Pluto grits her teeth. "Dead Whisper!" she said, unleashing a desperate attack towards Ranma. The lightning attack came towards him with high speeds, but the energy formed in Ranma's hands were much faster.  
  
"Kamehameha Ray!" Ranma said, and unleashed his attack again. The two energies collided, but it was no doubt who would win as Pluto's attack disappeared after contact. Ranma's beam energy still came towards Pluto.  
  
Pluto screamed as she felt the energy wash over her again, and this time, Ranma didn't make any action to stop. It went on for seconds, and those seconds seemed like years. Pluto's life flashed in her eyes. She knew she was going to die.  
  
"NO! Leave Pluto alone!" Saturn was behind Ranma, hitting him, although it had no effect on his demeanor. "Leave her alone! Please!"  
  
Ranma looked at the girl for a moment, but didn't stop. "How would you feel if I killed her?" Ranma asked Saturn.  
  
"I won't forgive you! Stop it!" Saturn was almost in tears. Ranma stopped and watched Sailor Pluto crumple towards the ground. Then, turning around, he gave Saturn a weak smile.  
  
"Now you know how I feel..." Ranma said, his eyes began to water a bit. Saturn rushed towards the older Senshi, who was still awake. Her fuku was almost destroyed.  
  
Uranus stood up slowly, her hand still limping. "You bastard! I'll kill you!"  
  
"No need..." Ranma muttered. "You killed me when you killed her. Funny, you were looking forward to kill me, yet the results are not to you're liking, huh?"  
  
"SHUT UP!" Uranus said, and charged towards Ranma, and gave out a vicious kick. Ranma just took the kick and Uranus shouted as she felt her ankle strain. It was like kicking a titanium wall!  
  
Ranma shrugged. "It's too bad... How would all of you feel if some of you dies? You never felt it. All of you still remain friends because you look out for each other," and he paused, this time, his tears were flowing freely. "I have nothing, nothing to lose at all. You just stripped me out of everything, and now, I'll let you taste what it feels like." and with that word, he proceeded towards Sailor Moon, who was still in the base of the tree. Uranus tried to stop him, but with her injured hand and strained ankle, she could only watch in horror.  
  
"BASTARD! GET AWAY FROM HER!" Mars shouted, trying to stand up. Her stomach was screaming in pain. She couldn't do anything.  
  
"I have nothing else..." Ranma said, a blank look from his face. His fist glowed and he looked at Sailor Moon. She was still unconscious. "Maybe I'm wrong, maybe I'm right, but who cares. Not you or you're friends cared. I have no one else. And you won't after a while..." and with a swift motion, he let his fist come down towards Sailor Moon. With much power in his hands, he knew she was going to die quickly, painlessly. He was willing to give her that since Urd didn't seem to suffer when she died.  
  
"NOOOO!"  
  
Ranma froze with his fist three inches from Sailor Moon. His eyes widened.  
  
"I won't let you kill her!" Luna shouted, on top of Sailor Moon. She jumped foolishly to protect Sailor Moon from death, and although she didn't think it would do them any good, it seems Ranma was affected by what he seen.  
  
Ranma wanted to shout. He wanted to get out. "C - ca - cat!" Ranma said and he backed off at once, tripping over a rock. He fell on his behind, and scurried out of the way.  
  
Luna and her cowardly feline companion were surprised by Ranma's reaction. The other Senshis were also surprised. Ranma backed away even farther; fear was seen in his eyes.  
  
On the other side, Ayeka would have laughed if the situations weren't so serious. Ryoko and Tenchi just watched unnerved by Ranma's actions in the face of the Moon Cat.  
  
Uranus took the advantage, and almost laughed. (So, he has a thing about cats?) Uranus thought. Looking around a bit, she spotted Artemis almost at once. She quickly grabbed him.  
  
"Hey, what the..." Artemis wanted to complain, but Uranus' sadistic look made him swallow.  
  
"Artemis, it seems our friend has a problem..." Uranus smiled. "You would be so kind to help wont you?"  
  
Artemis gulped. Whatever Uranus had in mind, he hoped it wasn't what he was thinking.  
  
"I need you to latch to him. Don't let go, or I'll make sure to have cat barbecue in hell!" Uranus growled. Artemis sighed. So it was what was in his mind.  
  
Without warning, Uranus threw Artemis towards Ranma. "MEEOOOWWW!!!" Survival instincts kicked in and Artemis latched to Ranma, fearing the fall. Ranma screamed in terror as he tried to shake Artemis off him, but without touching him.  
  
"CAT! CAT! CAT! HELP!" Ranma backed of more and more until he felt the tree behind him. The feline face on his chest was too much that he suddenly stopped, mind snapped. He stopped screaming and his eyes dropped, losing consciousness.  
  
Uranus chuckled. She slowly approached her sword in her left, which Ranma disarmed earlier, and approached the unconscious Saiyan. Artemis was still hanging on to him, and Uranus had her sword ready on her good hand.  
  
She pointed the sword at Ranma and smiled. "It seems that all it took was one cat, one woman and one stab," she said. She didn't smile. She steeled herself. Saiyan or not, he still looked human, and killing a human is different from a monster, especially with the sight of red blood. Still, it will end all the problems, and if it will, then she'll do it.  
  
"Goodbye," Uranus said, and stabbed Ranma. She missed.  
  
Ranma moved like a blur, jumping out of the way, and landed neatly on all fours, looking at Uranus. He hissed, arching his back up. Artemis, who already was running away after hearing Ranma's hissing, dove over a few rose bushes. No one heard his scream of pains as he felt the pricks bury themselves in him.  
  
"What the..." Uranus didn't finish as Ranma dashed towards Uranus, clawing his way towards her. Uranus tried to parry with her sword but Ranma was too tough. Uranus felt Ranma claw her body multiple times. She screamed.  
  
Neko-Super-Saiyan Ranma continued to scratch his opponent, and promptly left her alone. She was no threat to him anymore, and he looked around him. The other Sailor Senshis were beginning to stand, recovering from their injuries. He hissed at them.  
  
"What the hell is that?" Venus asked.  
  
"He acts like he's a cat..." Ami said.  
  
Pluto looked at Ranma but didn't move. She looked at the unconscious Uranus and shivered. Ranma was beginning to act like a wild animal. His hands were stained already with Uranus' blood. He looked like the one she saw in the timelines.  
  
"Leave him alone!" Pluto said weakly. "He'll kill you!"  
  
Mars grits her teeth. "He's going to pay for what he did to us!" and without warning, attacked Ranma. "Mars Flame Sniper!"  
  
Ranma jumped at the attack and rushed towards Mars. "MEEEOOOWWW!" he shouted and proceeded to make a scratching post out of Mars. Ayeka flinched. It was a good thing she didn't get her log guards out. They wouldn't stand a chance.  
  
"Ooohhh, that Pluto is so dead..." said a voice behind Ayeka, Ryoko and Tenchi. They turned around and gasped. Urd was trying to stand up, shaking her head.  
  
"Wha - You're alive?" Ayeka asked stupidly.  
  
"Yeah. I was able to call forth a wall which blocked most of the attack..." Urd said, shaking her head again. "Damn, good thinking on my part. What's happening?"  
  
Tenchi looked ecstatic. "Urd! You have to stop Ranma!"  
  
"What? Why... Holy S-" Lightning bolt comes down beside Urd and a message seemed to appear. "'Don's wear, Urd, your Father'... Jeez, after the Sailor Senshi appear and try to kill us, you have the nerve to say that after not even giving us help?" Urd said looking up in the sky.  
  
"MARS!" Venus shouted, watched Sailor Mars being disposed off. "GET HIM!"  
  
"VENUS CRESCENT BEAM ATTACK!" "JUPITER OAK EVOLUTION!" "SHABON SPRAY!" "DEEP SUBMERGE!" "STOP!"  
  
The other Senshis wouldn't hear Pluto as they all concentrated on launching their attacks. Ranma just moved sideways and proceeded to scratch all those who attacked him. Venus fell down with her hair cut in half, Jupiter now had a few tears in her fuku, and the Juraians and Urd realized that the Sailor Senshi don't wear bras. Tenchi blushed as he realized how big Jupiter was...  
  
Mercury had her skirt ripped and she was put out of commission as she tried to cover herself up. Neptune? Well, Ranma was a bit merciful, and shaved her head off... Oh, a girl who likes her hair, and gets her shaved off should be shot like horse with a broken leg. Maybe Ranma wasn't really being merciful...  
  
Saturn wanted to help her friends, but Pluto's hand came from her shoulders. "Setsuna-mama! I should help!"  
  
"No, leave him alone. It seems he is now operating on instinct, and if should see you as a threat, he would not stop at nothing to eliminate the threat..." Pluto gave a weak smile. "He's kinda like me now... Anyway, don't attack him. We can't stop him without risking our necks. All we can do is hope that he stops..." Ranma was introducing Neptune into the world of scratching post.  
  
"Urd, stop him!" Tenchi begged.  
  
"Jeez, why should I?" Urd asked. Another lightning bolt came down beside Urd. 'Stop Ranma... Your Father' was all it said. Urd looked up and frowned. "Later, after those hard headed Senshi learn a lesson!" Another lighting bolt, but it hit Urd instead.  
  
Tenchi jumped out of the way as a crater was formed where Urd was. Urd lied there, twitching and her hair ruffled and her skin was forming a few black marks.  
  
Urd suddenly stood up. "Oh alright!" and Urd began to approach Ranma.  
  
"Urd!" Tenchi said, looking at her, fearing her life. (Is she crazy?)  
  
Urd approached Ranma as he continued scratching the bald Neptune. She sighed. As much as she wanted to teach them a lesson, shaving a girls head bald is a bit too much... Well, maybe if it was the others. Maybe Urd could sic Ranma to Pluto... "I'm so sorry about this Ranma," she said, and Ranma turned his face towards her.  
  
Urd braced herself as she called out the magical words which would summon lightning. She would stun him, no more, as although she knew about the neko- ken, she didn't know how to stop it, and it wouldn't do the Senshi any good for Urd to disappear to look for the old woman who calmed Ranma first.  
  
Ranma dashed towards Urd with speed that astound her, and before Urd could finish her chant, Ranma dove towards her. Ranma pinned Urd down, and Urd was surrpsied as she gazed to Ranma's crimson eyes which she could see were fading and turning green.  
  
Urd steeled herself, waiting for the first slash. It didn't happen, as Ranma opened his mouth, his tounge came out and... Licked her? Urd had never been surprised in her whole life as she saw Ranma licking her. It was... ticklish, dare say erotic?  
  
"Ha ha ha, stop it Ranma," Urd said, trying to push Ranma off her. He didn't budge. "Jeez, that was unexpected..." Urd said to herself. "So, you are kitty Ranma huh?" she asked and scratched his head. Ranma purred.  
  
Everyone standing, watching the scene promptly fell down.  
  
"W - what the...?" Ami said, trying to close her mouth.  
  
"Wasn't she dead a few moments ago?" Jupiter said, approaching Urd.  
  
Ranma faced her and hissed. Jupiter jumped back. Urd just frowned. "Hey, I keep back if I were you. He doesn't seem to like you."  
  
Jupiter heeded and stepped back. Venus wanted to strangle Ranma. Her beautiful hair which she patiently grown was cut in half, but she didn't do anything. The Senshi may be hard headed, but they weren't stupid.  
  
"Urd!" a voice said behind Tenchi. All their attentions were on the three girls which appeared all the sudden, out of nowhere. It was Skuld. Beside her was Belldandy, and... Urd made a rude noise. It was Mara.  
  
"Whoa, now I now why you hid yourself," Mara snorted. "It seems that Urd's been playing really tough, huh?" she smirked. "What potion did you whip up this time? It seems effective!"  
  
"Oh shut up, Mara," Urd said. "It's all the Sailor Senshi's fault."  
  
"Really? When did those brats become even have a clue about love? One of them has a crush on a pedophile," Mara began, "two have no hope. One has a very bad temper, one only thinks about her studies, two are lovers, and one seems to put her whole fate on her battery-operated best friend. The youngest seems like the only one in the group who can get a boyfriend."  
  
"Are you insulting us?" Mars, who recovered already, shouted.  
  
Mara smirked. "What if I am, little girl?" Mara said. Mars shouted more, but Mara ignored her. She faced Urd.  
  
"So, Ranma, what did Urd do to you, to make you so pussy-whipped?" Mara smirked and tried to touch Ranma. Ranma tensed up at once and turned around, and faced Mara. He hissed, but relaxed when he saw who it was.  
  
"What the..." Mara said as she took a step back. "What the hell is wrong with him?" The goddesses flinched again. "Sorry."  
  
"Neko-ken..." Urd replied, as she pet Ranma again. Ranma purred.  
  
"Huh? But he shouldn't act like that!" Mara said.  
  
"His father," Urd said, with a bit of hate in her voice. "He trained Ranma using Loki's manual."  
  
Mara paled. "What? An idiot actually followed Loki's instructions?"  
  
"What the hell are you guys talking about?" asked Jupiter. The three goddesses flinched. "Who are you people?"  
  
"Alright, what in the world is going on here?" someone said behind Tenchi again. Tenchi jumped. "Oh, sorry, Tenchi-dono. Who are you people?" It was Washu.  
  
"What are you doing here Wahsu?" Ryoko asked.  
  
"I was fixing my computer to proceed to make more experiments on my perfect guinea pig..." Tenchi and the other blanched. "and when I did fix it, I detected very powerful energies around the place. I just came to see what..." and she took a look at Ranma. "RANMA! OH JOY! SO IT WAS TRUE!"  
  
"So what is true?" Ayeka asked, now very curious as also very tense.  
  
"I had some indexes in saiyan culture and history. Not much but there was a legend about the ultimate Saiyan warrior..." Washu began in her school teacher voice. "They say the warrior would have unrivaled power, and... ooooh! Ranma-dono! I need you in the lab right now!" and Washu made a bee- line towards Ranma. She tried to grab him, but he just turned around, slashed and hissed.  
  
Washu backed off, and a tiny hair came out of her bangs. "W - what...!" Shocked was a light word used.  
  
"Everyone, get back. Ranma would attack anyone he sees as threats, and he would not stop, unless he thinks he is safe," Urd began. "He feels safe with me, so don't do anything funny. He could kill you!"  
  
"WHY SHOULD WE LISTEN TO YOU?!" shouted Mars. She started to move towards them, but Ranma tensed, turned around and hissed, stopping her from her tracks. She didn't want to be a scratching post anymore.  
  
Urd sighed as she looked around. All the other Senshi were recovering, all except Uranus who was still unconscious. "Jeez, do as I say if you want to live."  
  
"Listen to her," Pluto suddenly came from view behind the other conscious Senshi. Sailor Moon jumped.  
  
"Don't do that!"  
  
"Sorry, princess..." Pluto smiled. The smile quickly faded from view as she looked at Urd. "I may not like cooperating yet, but I see no harm in listening to them."  
  
"Finally, ol' Pluto will listen before she attacks. Finally," Urd said sarcastically. Pluto grit her teeth, but didn't lose her explode. Urd had to respect that. (There maybe hope for you after all...) Urd thought. "Let's all go inside. We can talk there... Come here Ranma, yes, that is a good kitty..."  
  
Eyebrows of some women twitched as they watch Urd scratch Ranma's tummy. Some unnerved, some jealous. "What?" Urd asked she saw them.  
  
"Wait a minute," Venus began. "Who are you people?"  
  
Urd smirked. "Urd, Second Class Goddess, Limited."  
  
"Belldandy, First Class Goddess, Unlimited," Belldandy introduced herself with a bow.  
  
"Skuld, Second Class Goddess, Limited," Skuld introduced herself.  
  
"Mara, First Class Demoness, Limited," Mara said with a smirk. The Sailor Senshis and Ayeka tensed up. "What?" Mara asked.  
  
"Don't worry, she's with us," Urd said with a drawling voice. It was clear towards the others that Urd and Mara didn't like each other...  
  
Jupiter, seemed to be satisfied, took a look at the other four figures in front of them. "And who are you people?"  
  
Tenchi turned away from her. Jupiter raised an eyebrow. "What? What's wrong?"  
  
Ryoko wanted to laugh, while Ayeka was beet red with anger. (Don't you dare, you hussy!) Ayeka thought.  
  
"Don't worry about Tenchi. He has a kind of thing about topless females," Ryoko smirked. Jupiter looked down, and screamed as she covered herself. "Anyway, I'm Ryoko, fiancé of Tenchi, there..." she said, pointing at the boy's back.  
  
"Wait a minute you monster! I am the fiancé of Tenchi!" Ayeka screamed.  
  
"Who are you?" Venus asked.  
  
"I am Princess Ayeka, one of the royal bloods of Jurai, and since Tenchi- sama is also a noble memer of Juraian royalty, I'm his rightful fiancé!" and she took her tongue out to Ryoko.  
  
"That is so mature." Urd whispered sarcastically.  
  
"I'm Washu! The greatest scientific genius in the whole universe! But please call me Washu-chan!" and then, two dolls came at her shoulders. 'You're the Greatest Washu-chan!'. Needless to say, sweat drops were formed from everyone.  
  
"And you are?" Jupiter asked, now covered. Tenchi, turning around, gave a nervous smile.  
  
"I'm Tenchi Masaki," Tenchi said, bowing. "Me and my grandfather live up here..."  
  
"Ohh..." Jupiter said. She was expecting something grand, like 'Tenchi, heir of Jurai throne, or whatever...'  
  
"Well, come on!" Urd said, still petting neko-SS-Ranma.  
  
The Senshis, the goddesses, the demoness and the neko-saiyan followed the Jurains back towards the Masaki household.  
  
To Be continued...  
  
/--------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------\  
  
NEXT: The Masaki household will be housing the nine Senshis, the Juraians and four goddesses and one demoness. Don't forget our hero as well, who is still licking Urd's face... the lucky dog... I mean cat!  
  
NEXT: Shedding of Light  
  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------/ 


	12. Shedding of Light and Human Furballs

"Okay, now," Pluto began. The Senshis didn't power down just yet. They had no way in trusting these Juraians, or whatever they are called. "We should discuss what?"  
  
"Ranma," Urd said, and petted Ranma once more. "I assume you came here to hunt him because of some disturbances in the Time Gates?"  
  
"How did you..."  
  
"We are Goddesses, we know all about stuff like that," Urd said impatiently, waving her arm. "The point is, you attacked Ranma because...?"  
  
"I saw him kill us," Pluto replied. "The timelines where Crystal Tokyo will cease to exist, I saw him kill us."  
  
"And you never figured out why he killed you huh?" Urd asked sarcastically.  
  
"I know now," Pluto said, gritting her teeth. "He would have left us alone if we didn't try o kill him..."  
  
Urd smiled. Trying to make an immortal swallow her pride was fun. "Uggh..." a groan was heard and all the heads turned to Uranus. "What the..." she spots Ranma lying in his fours, purring as Urd was petting him. "YOU BASTARD!"  
  
"Uh-oh..."  
  
-| Omega X Present |-  
  
-| Project II: Saiyan Ranma |-  
  
-| Chapter 12: Shedding of Light, and some human furballs |-  
  
"YOU BASTARD!" Uranus shouted, standing up. "DIE!" and she charged towards Ranma. Ranma tensed up when he heard the shout, faced Uranus and hissed.  
  
"Uranus, calm down!" Pluto ordered at once. Uranus didn't stop, and Ranma tensed up more. "Uranus, calm down! We are here to talk this out. Calm down, or I have to ask you to leave!" and Uranus finally stopped on her tracks, but she didn't stop glaring at him. Ranma, still tense, was hissing at Uranus. He calmed down when he felt Urd's hand on his head again.  
  
"That's much better," Urd said. "Now, can we discuss this peacefully, or shall I ask my pussy cat to sic on you?"  
  
"That's so sick, Urd," Mara said, making a motion that she is going to throw up. It took a while for Urd to figure it out, but when she did, her face became red.  
  
"Why you - !" Urd began, but she was cut off by Belldandy.  
  
"Urd, really, we should get going with this. It's not right for Ranma to be attacked..." Belldandy said, with a hint of annoyance in her voice.  
  
"Sorry," Urd said. "Anyway, we were discussing something very important, like preventing another scene which happened earlier to happen again. Now, any complaints?" Pluto shook her head, and gave a warning glare to Uranus. Uranus just nodded, understanding what the glare meant. She took her place beside Pluto.  
  
Uranus looked around. There was a boy with a pig tail, who has two females beside him, and there was an old man... (Who are they?) Uranus thought. She looked around as well. Pluto was there, so were Sailor Moon, Sailor Mars, and so was Hotaru. Sailor Moon looked calm, and Mars still looked wary but more relaxed. Hotaru just had ears on alert. Where were the others...?  
  
"Good..." Urd said, but then, she was cut off again. The other Sailor Senshi minus Mercury appeared, opening the door towards the living room. Venus still looked like she was going to kill Ranma. She went with the kid Washu-chan as she offered to grow their hair back, and Venus felt happier. Then, Washu said that making a formula right for them will take time, and Venus still had her long lustrous hair cut off. Michiru too had gone with the others to have her hair grown, but just came back with what looked like a very realistic wig, but it's strands were longer, and Jupiter had a new clothing, an oversized T-shirt and jeans. She looked silly in those clothes, especially when she still had her tiara and earrings.  
  
Haruka looked at them. They seemed okay, and no bruises... "Waitaminute! What happened to my shoulder? I thought the bastard broke it? Why don't I feel pain?"  
  
"Belldandy, as she calls herself, is a goddess. Her specialty is magic enchantments. She healed us all," Pluto said.  
  
"Hello," Belldandy said, bowing. Uranus just gave them a raised eyebrow.  
  
"Damn, I thought I was going to get my hair back now...!" Venus said sadly, going towards Pluto. She sat down on the floor.  
  
"At least you still have hair! Look what I'm wearing!" Neptune exclaimed. She sat down as well.  
  
"Did you see all those computers? The kid really is a scientist!" Jupiter said excitedly. She too sat down.  
  
"Alright, what the hell is going on here?" Uranus asked. The two goddesses flinched. "Pluto! Why are you so calm now? Just a moment ago, you were ready to kill this bastard," she said pointing at Ranma, who was purring at Urd's petting.  
  
"How long do you think you've been out?" Urd asked with a smirk.  
  
"A few minutes?" Uranus snapped.  
  
"How about a few hours? It's will be dinner time soon!" Mara said, also smirking.  
  
"Impossible! That Saiyan..."  
  
"Kicked your ass, so shut up," Mara said.  
  
"Why you..."  
  
"That's enough!" Pluto said. "We are here discussing something which is very important!"  
  
Uranus looked ready to kill, and turned her attention towards the Juraians. "Who the heck are they?" she asked.  
  
"I am Katsuhito Masaki, and this is my grandson, Tenchi," Katsuhito said cheerfully. Oh, he was going to have fun with this one. "This is Ayeka, his supposed fiancé, and this is Ryoko, another supposed fiancé. We are not from you Solar System."  
  
"Aliens?" Uranus gasped. She was speechless. Suddenly, her mind came back... "Alright, you guys are not welcome here! You don't belong here!"  
  
Urd sighed. Whoever picked Uranus was an anus. If the problem is not the saiyan, it's the aliens. What's next? (Us goddesses?)  
  
"Well, excuse us, but you are in my house, and sitting on my floor," Katsuhito said with a raised eyebrow. "Your name suits you're personality..."  
  
Ryoko snorted, and Tenchi also giggled. Ayeka looked at the two of them, shrugged her shoulders. What was so funny? She looked at them again, and she saw Ryoko hugging Tenchi. Her eyebrow twitched and proceeded to try and whack Ryoko.  
  
"Uh... thanks, whatever..." Uranus said, thinking about what he had said.  
  
Urd smiled with Katsuhito. It seems Uranus really was stupid. A0 hot head, but not too bright... "Anyway, I repeat what I said to Pluto. Ranma is no way of your concern. He may be a saiyan, but he is still under the protection of Kami-sama, and out of your reach. Kami-sama has spared you all punishment because of misunderstanding, but if any one of you attacks Ranma," Urd paused dramatically... "I'll unleash his neko-state and let him shave all your hairs, including the pubic hair!"  
  
Everyone fell down.  
  
Mercury suddenly came in, looked around her. Everyone was down, and Mercury raised her eyebrows. She raised her arm and sniffed her arm pit. Smelling nothing wrong, she shrugged and sat down beside Pluto. "Wow, that kid really is something..." Mercury said, talking about Washu-chan. "She knows lots of things that not even half is found in my computer!" She paused and looked around. "Oh, what were you guys talking about?"  
  
Urd sighed. "We were talking about you guys in leaving Ranma alone... Oh, does kitty Ranma like this..." she said, scratching Ranma behind the ears.  
  
Belldandy looked at Mercury. "Uh, excuse me, where is Skuld?"  
  
Mercury shrugged. "She and that Washu kid are comparing their machines... No one has advantage so far."  
  
"Well, that's Skuld for you, Techno-geek," Urd said, scratching Ranma's tummy again.  
  
Sailor Moon looked like she was going to explode, and she did. "EXCUSE ME!" Everyone stared at her. "Uh, could you tell me why Ranma is like that?" she had to ask. She wanted to make Mamurou like that...  
  
[Image of Neko-Mamurou, meowing. S.D. Mode Usagi comes in and tried to pet Mamurou. Mamurou recognizes Usagi, panics. "Meow! Meow! Meow!" {Oh no! The glutton! Save my wallet!} and he proceeded to scratch Usagi...]  
  
(Or... Maybe not...) Usagi thought. She frowned, remembering how Ranma scratched her and her friends.  
  
Urd paled, and looked at Mara. She shrugged her shoulders. Urd looked at Belldandy, and Belldandy just smiled.  
  
"Urd, it's much better if you tell them. They would be more persuaded to leave Ranma alone," Belldandy said.  
  
Urd sighed, took a deep breath. "Okay, look guys, this is something Ranma thinks he can keep by himself. He never mentioned it to anyone, not even to me. I know this because I have access to what happened in his life."  
  
Everyone looked at Urd. "There was a time ago, Bast, Goddess of Cats, Pleasure and Pregnant Women wanted to pass down her fighting style towards the humans. She felt proud with her own handiwork and made instructions in how humans could learn her fighting style. It was called Neko Ken, or Fist of the Cat."  
  
Pluto listened intently. Maybe they would learn the fighting style as well, of course, only as a defense if Ranma betrays them.  
  
"Unfortunately, Loki, god of Mischief, saw what Bast was doing, and decided to make one for himself," Urd said, expression still neutral. "He perverted the real training, making it very dangerous and had very unstable consequences. Kami-sama punished him by putting him in a mask, but then, Loki's instructions were lost to Midgard," Urd said, pausing a bit. "Kami- sama cast a powerful spell to fix the manual..."  
  
"Did he?" Mars asked. "I mean, did he finally remove it?"  
  
"Well, he didn't erase the manual, but he added a warning at the end of the page!" Urd said, smiling slightly. "Anyway, Ranma here was taken from his mother when he was six, and Genma wanted to train him into the bets practitioner of Martial Arts. When Ranma was nine years old, Genma came over Loki's manual..." Urd said, and her voice was starting to grow with intensity. Ranma looked up and licked her hand. Urd smiled a bit. She petted him. He purred. "Oh, you like this don't you?"  
  
Pluto cleared her throat. "Uh, would you please continue?"  
  
Urd looked at them and nodded. "Anyway, Genma stupidly followed the instructions even before reading the whole manual. It was his biggest mistake."  
  
"What is it?" Hotaru asked. "What was inside the manual?"  
  
"Wrap the student, preferably a young one with fish products and dump him in a pit of starving cats. The process is repeated many times until the student learns the technique..."  
  
Everyone around them, save for Belldandy and Mara, gasped.  
  
"How could he do that to his own son?" Usagi asked.  
  
"Yeah, how could he?" Jupiter said.  
  
"Grandpa, I feel sick..." Tenchi said.  
  
"Me too," both females beside him said.  
  
Katsuhito didn't reply, but there was murder in his eyes. Pluto looked horrified.  
  
(How could have I not seen that?) Pluto thought. She looked down. Pluto, Senshi of Time with the famed Time Gate, miss such brutality done on a child.  
  
"Did he succeed?" Mars asked. She turned pale.  
  
"Well, Genma did, and Ranma has fear with cats, and when he is exposed to the cats too long, he goes berserk, act like a cat and attacks anyone he doesn't trust. What made Ranma so angry at his father was he didn't even bother to read the warning Kami-sama made. 'Don't attempt this technique, or the student would be psychologically unstable or dead...'. If you see idiot in the dictionary, you'll see Genma's face," Urd said.  
  
"Now, you all know. Now, please leave Ranma alone, as he suffered too much..." Belldandy said.  
  
Pluto frowned. Could she trust them? "I will comply, but then, if he attacks us, we will retaliate!"  
  
Urd just nodded. It was reasonable enough. Suddenly, she felt Ranma climb to her lap. Urd blinked. Ranma yawned and scratched his own head, and went to sleep. His hair began to change at once as the gold hair of his shortened a bit and became black. His muscles began to shrink as well, but not by much. "Damn, you're heavy Ranma," Urd said.  
  
Sasami's face came out and called: "Everyone, dinner will be done shortly!"  
  
Ranma's head jerked up and opened his eyes. "Dinner? Did anyone say dinner?" and his stomach rumbled.  
  
"Gee Ranma, still thinking with you're stomach?" Urd asked.  
  
Ranma stiffened. He turned around, and saw Urd, smiling at him. "URD!" he said, and proceeded to give her a very crushing hug. Urd's breath was knocked out and she gasped at the intensity of the hug.  
  
Mara grumbled. She cleared her throat. Ranma stopped, looked around him. The girls with microskirts were still there, and so was Belldandy and Mara... they were watching him...  
  
"EEEPPP!!!" Ranma said, and moved towards the opposite side of Urd before anyone could blink.  
  
Mara laughed, Urd looked annoyed, and the Inners giggled. Hotaru giggled as well. It seems Ranma had a shy side. Pluto, Uranus and Neptune didn't seem to react.  
  
Ranma looked around. He looked at the Inner and the Outer Senshis. "What the... What happened?" Ranma asked. "The last thing I remember was beating the crap out of..."  
  
"Miiyahh!" Ryo-ohki said, entering. She sees the guests, and bends her head questioningly. "Miyahh!"  
  
"AAHHH! CAT!!!" Ranma screamed, scrambling out of the way. Urd's face fell.  
  
Ryo-ohki looked at the scrambling boy. What was wrong with him? Maybe he needed cheering up. She jumped towards him, and then... "Miyah-miyah- miyahmiyahmiyah..." danced?  
  
"AAGGHHH! CAT THAT CAN DANCE!" Ranma jumped up the ceiling.  
  
"Ranma, calm down! It's not a cat!" Tenchi said.  
  
"What is it?" Ranma asked, still clutching the ceiling.  
  
"It's a..." Tenchi stopped, and scratched her head. "What IS Ryo-ohki?" he asked Ryoko.  
  
"Huh? Don't ask me..." Ryoko replied. "Maybe Washu knows..."  
  
"Did anyone say a cat dancing?" Luna said, appearing from view. "Big deal..."  
  
"AAAHHH! TALKING CAT!" Ranma said, clutching the ceiling tighter. Crumbs began to fall on the ground.  
  
"Ranma, calm down!" Tenchi said.  
  
"You know, if they get any nearer, he'd go back to his feral state," Urd said. "And I do believe the scaffoldings in the ceiling wont hold..."  
  
"Ryoko, please..." Tenchi said, facing Ryoko. Ryoko looked at Tenchi, and nodded. She stood up and scooped up Ryo-ohki.  
  
"Miyah!" Ryo-ohki complained.  
  
"Don't worry, Ryo-ohki. I'll get you some carrots..." Ryoko said.  
  
"Miyah!" Ryo-ohki said happily.  
  
"Luna, you better get out as well," Usagi said to her friend. "We don't want the earlier incident to happen again."  
  
Luna nodded. "Sure. I'll continue taking thorns out of Artemis' body." And she walked away.  
  
"Okay, Ranma," Tenchi said, looking at the roof. "The cats are gone."  
  
Ranma blurred and reappeared beside Tenchi. Tenchi jumped in surprise. He never saw someone move that fast before! The closest thing was Ryoko's teleportation techniques, and Ranma made it look like he teleported. Tenchi sighed. He met aliens, goddesses, space pirates, kidnappers, and now, he can add saiyans and Senshis to his list.  
  
"Sorry about that... I kinda have a few problems with cats..." Ranma said, smiling nervously, scratching behind his head.  
  
"We know," Pluto said. "You went... 'catty' on us."  
  
"I what... What do you..." Ranma looked at Urd. "No... N - neko-ken?"  
  
Urd nodded. "Oh Kami-sama... what happened?" Ranma asked.  
  
"Don't worry Ranma," Urd said. "You didn't hurt anyone that badly. A few scratches and a few -ZLPT- and nothing more."  
  
"ZLPT?" Ranma asked.  
  
"You shaved some people..." Mara replied, smirking.  
  
"Really?" Ranma asked. He looked around. Venus and Neptune was giving him the well renown Battosai Death Glare. Ranma began to sweat at the glares he was receiving, and scratched his head nervously. "I guess that was a yes..."  
  
"LOOK WHAT YOU DID TO MY BEAUTIFUL HAIR!" Venus shouted, grabbing her now short hair. "IT REACHED MY LEGS BEFORE, NOW IT DOESN'T EVEN REACH MY ASS!"  
  
Everyone sweat dropped, and Usagi tried to comfort her shaking friend. They never once heard Minako scream like this. Maybe she did have something about her appearances.  
  
"AND LOOK WHAT HE DID TO MY HAIR!" Neptune said. Uranus looked at Neptune, and so did Ranma. "ALL GONE!"  
  
Ranma blurred again and reappeared in front of her. "Really? It looks the same... a bit longer and..." he touched it, and made the biggest mistake in his... let's just say he made a big-ass mistake because the wig fell down and everyone saw Neptune in her all bald glory. It didn't bode well for Ranma as he stared in shock and...  
  
"MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" and burst out laughing. "Oh - my - damn - to - female - bald - and - MWAHAHAHAH!" Ranma laughed even harder, rolling on the floor.  
  
There were two groups now. One were having sweat drops, and the other one had their hands out, ready to kill. The latter groups had three members.  
  
"DIE!" Venus, Uranus and Neptune shouted. Venus wanted to kill him because he cut her hair. Uranus wanted to kill him because he shaved her lover's hair. Neptune wanted to kill him because... Oh take a guess.  
  
Three pairs of hands were strangling different pats of Ranma's body, and when Sasami walked in to tell them Dinner was served, she saw Venus strangling Ranma in the neck, Neptune trying to tear his hair away, and Uranus was doing what her name means by trying to pull Ranma's tail off which was very near the... guess again!  
  
"Oh my, Ranma-neesan has such good friends..." Sasami said, smiling. Everyone fell down, except Ranma, who was busy trying to get air, Venus, Uranus and Neptune since they were also busy with him.  
  
Dinner was uneventful, unless you consider this scene interesting:  
  
"So, you all agree?" Urd said, moving her chopsticks as fast as she can. Ranma's chopsticks were flying and she was on guard.  
  
"Yes," Pluto said. She took a bit of the beef and put it in her mouth. She closed her mouth and tasted... nothing? Pluto shrugged. Maybe it fell.  
  
"Pluto, are you sure we can trust them?" Uranus asked. She put her chicken piece in her mouth. She got nothing but air. "What the..."  
  
"Yeah, we can," Pluto said, trying another piece of beef. She got nothing. "What... anyway, we can trust them. If not, then we will know in the future."  
  
"SAILOR MOON! STOP STUFFING YOUR MOUTH!" Mars shouted.  
  
"But it's so delicious!" Sailor Moon said.  
  
"Whatever! You should not..." she took a good look at her plate. "WHAT THE! WHAT HAPPENED TO MY FOOD!"  
  
Venus shrugged. Maybe Mars was thinking too much. She proceeded to look at her plate... "HEY! MY PLATE WAS NOT HALF EMPTY A MINUTE AGO!"  
  
"Whatever Venus," Jupiter said.  
  
"I'm serious!" Venus said.  
  
"Whateve... WAIT A MINUTE! MY FOOD!" Jupiter shouted.  
  
"WHAT THE!" Neptune shouted. "ALRIGHT! WHO DID IT?"  
  
Saturn shrugged her shoulders. She looked at her food. They looked the same quantity...  
  
"WAHH SOMEONE TOOK MY FOOD!" Sailor Moon cried.  
  
"ALRIGHT YOU MONSTER WOMAN!" Ayeka shouted. "WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY FOOD?!"  
  
"I DIDN'T... HEY MY FOOD!" Ryoko shouted, she began to look around. Katsuhito did the smart thing when he found some of his food missing. He walked away from the group, and so did Tenchi. The only people who didn't seem to have their food stolen were Sasami and Hotaru.  
  
Pluto frowned, and focused her powers.  
  
Ranma dove again at Pluto's plate, and suddenly, his chopsticks were caught... Ranma gulped. He looked up and saw Pluto glaring at him. Around her were the Sailor Senshi and even the alien females too, they too were glaring at him. Ranma gulped.  
  
Trust me Ranma, the gulp was not big enough.  
  
11 pairs of hands proceeded to strangle the poor [yeah right] Saiyan.  
  
Like I said, dinner wasn't that interesting. Only the night was, as we can see Ranma tossing and turning in the futon. Old Man Masaki offered them the stay of the night, and Belldandy accepted it. It was really late, and she called Keichii, saying that they would not be home for today. Keichii accepted that, and concluded that Belldandy was on another mission sent by Kami-sama, which was not far from the truth.  
  
Ranma looked up in the ceiling. Tenchi was a quiet sleeper, so he concluded Keichii was not the reason why he couldn't sleep. No, he knew exactly why he couldn't sleep. He stood up silently, and exited the room, going outside.  
  
He jumped up the ceiling, looking at the stars. A whole universe out there, and he has the greatest view in the ceiling. It was relaxing, it was...  
  
"I knew I'd find you here," said a voice beside him. Ranma turned his head. It was Sailor Pluto.  
  
"Hey, micro-skirt," Ranma smirked. "How are you?"  
  
"The name is Sailor Pluto, Senshi of Time, and Guardian of the Time Gates," Pluto said calmly, with a faint irritation in her voice. "Get that right, Saiyan."  
  
"The name is Son Ranma, formerly known as Saotome Ranma, Heir of Anything Goes Martial Arts Saotome Side, now practitioner of Kamesann and I'm the best," Ranma replied just as calmly, with a hint of smirk in his lips. "I also am the one that kicked your asses all the way to the moon."  
  
Pluto glared at him, but then relaxed. "What are you doing here?"  
  
Ranma looked up in the sky. "Enjoying the view. Haven't you ever looked at the stars?"  
  
"Are you making a quote from MIB?" Pluto asked.  
  
"What's MIB?"  
  
"Nevermind," Pluto sighed. She too sat down, but not beside him. "I looked at you're past. I've been given access now to it, and I just wanted you to know that you don't deserve what happened to you."  
  
Ranma looked at Pluto. "Is it about the Neko-ken?" Pluto nodded. "What's done is done," Ranma said, looking up in the sky. "The old man was a fool, but he was a great martial artist. I respect him only as a martial artist. That's the reason why I never mourned for him that long."  
  
Pluto sighed. "Well, the agreement was already put in practice. We will leave you alone from now on, unless you attack us first." She vanished in front of Ranma.  
  
Ranma nodded and closed his eyes. The wind was chilly. The smell... it was female sweet...?  
  
"Hey Ranma, why you up squirt?" Urd asked. She was sitting beside him and Ranma almost gasped. He didn't detect her.  
  
"How did you do that?" Ranma asked. "I mean, how did you get near me without me detecting you?"  
  
"Hey, I'm a goddess!" Urd said. "I got some things up my sleeve!"  
  
"You don't have any sleeves," Ranma sighed neutrally. He looked up in the sky. There was a pause.  
  
"Alright Ranma," Urd began. "What's wrong?"  
  
Ranma didn't reply. He just sighed. "Ranma, I know you already. Tell me something."  
  
Ranma looked at her for a second, then gazed back up in the sky. Finally, he spoke, "Urd, I always thought there was something missing in my life. Everytime I went to school, or got to Ucchan's, or even train with you, I felt something was missing..."  
  
Urd was about to speak when Ranma silenced her with a gentle finger to her lips.  
  
"I finally realized that what I was looking for was right in front of me. An older sister like Belldandy," (She is more mature than you are Urd) Ranma thought silently. "There is the brat as a young sister I never had, and then, there was you," Ranma paused, and sighed.  
  
"When Pluto hit you, I thought you died... I lost everything. All meaning in my life was gone, and I realized something painfully," Ranma said, some tears were presenting themselves in his eyes. "I realized that I love an old hag... An old hag which had a body which could kill any man. An old hag whose company I enjoyed during lunch, who taught me more than my old man. I realized that I love you Urd..." he said, smiling weakly. "Heh, look at me. Crying and all. Some man I turned out to be."  
  
Urd shook her head. "You are a man. A very representation of the greatest man that ever walked the planet. You may have strength in body, but so did Genma, but you had a tender spot in you're heart and soul, and that is what a real man is. Genma didn't have that."  
  
Ranma looked at Urd. "Are you sure? I mean, I thought feelings are for the weak."  
  
"Come on Ranma," Urd said, smiling. "Believe me. I mean, do you compare manliness with Genma? A thief, coward and a man who thinks with his stomach? Is Genma a definition of being a man?" Ranma thought about it. It took a few minutes, and then Ranma shook his head. Genma was not definitely a man.  
  
"Genma is a definition of being a baka," Ranma replied. Urd giggled.  
  
"Anyway, I have to tell you something too," Urd said. She stood up and gave her hand to Ranma. Ranma accepted it, and they flew away from the ceiling, towards the woods.  
  
"What did you want to tell me?" Ranma said as they landed on the ground.  
  
"I love you too," Urd said, and gave Ranma a very big hug and planted her luscious lips with Ranma's.  
  
Caught off guard, Ranma fell down on the ground, but Urd didn't pay attention. She continued to kiss him like it was the end of the earth. Ranma took a while, but then relaxed although he still did feel a bit queasy.  
  
Urd's head came up and she smiled at Ranma. She thought about the other engagements, especially with the Tendos which would not happen anymore since Genma died. She thought about how Akane treated Ranma like womanizing pervert. (Boy, she doesn't know what she is missing...) Urd said. "Ranma, I'm hungry... I want you..." and she continued to kiss him, slowly letting it turn to a French kiss.  
  
Ranma, still bewildered a bit, finally noticed how hot it was. Urd's breasts were on his chest and her mouth was... hot. His hormones, which up until know were dormant, finally was released as he felt something in his anatomy go rigid.  
  
Urd felt it and looked up and smiled. She licked her lips in a seducing manner, and stood up. Ranma looked a bit ashamed, watched her. Urd stood up and let her robes fall freely on the ground. Ranma's head turned very read at the sight of Urd's very ample breasts. Urd smiled, and pinched Ranma in the nose.  
  
"Oh no, Ranma," Urd said. "You wont get away that easily." And she bent down and unbuttoned Ranma's shirt which Tenchi lent him. Once her task was finished, she almost drooled at Ranma's well defined muscles and tried to control herself. She did, looked at Ranma. He still looked a bit high strung. "Ranma, relax. I'll make you feel really good," and she kissed him again, while slowly undid his pants.  
  
They made love under the stars, with Urd having more experience, guiding him a bit while their bodies slowly caressed each other. Ranma moaned as the feeling of bliss came over him. He never felt so... alive. Urd moaned too. Ranma was well endowed and a fast learner. Soon, together they moved in unity giving each other immeasurable pleasures as they moved slowly, writhing in each others bodies, and ignoring all around them.  
  
Known, or unknown, there were some people who had their eyes on them...  
  
=Asgard=  
  
Kami-sama smiled. He did it! He finally did it! Act of love and both consummating it. He cheered, and wanted to call Peorth to order some champagne.  
  
(No, let's save it for the Union!) Kami-sama thought happily. With a few quick taps, he watched as Keichii tried to sleep. (Maybe Belldandy should be next?) and did another tap. There was Skuld, watching the two figures getting intimate. (Maybe Skuld... Yes... I think that would be interesting...)  
  
Somewhere in another dimensional plane, Buds, known as Omega X bit his tongue.  
  
=Forest=  
  
Skuld felt a rush of heat go through her as she watched Urd and Ranma at it. She didn't know what she felt as her whole body seems to go in flames.  
  
(What is love?) Skuld thought. She watched the two figures caress each other like an artist's paint brush in the canvas. She didn't know whether to interfere or not, but she knew she couldn't. She saw Urd's face and saw nothing but happiness and ecstasy. She knew sex, just enough to make sure Keichii wouldn't dare do that to her sister, but she wondered. (Would Onee- san be also happy?)  
  
Skuld felt a pang of emptiness in her whole body. She shook her head and walked away.  
  
Ranma and Urd made love for at least a dozen times. Ranma had unbelievable endurance, and Urd was giggling like a school girl when she arrived in front of the Masaki household. Both Ranma and Urd agreed to take separate routes in going back.  
  
"So, Urd, how was it?" a voice said inside the house, hiding the darkness. Urd recognized the voice at once.  
  
"Mara... What are you still doing up?"  
  
No reply. Urd waited a minute before she finally walked inside. Mara spoke again and Urd stopped on her tracks.  
  
"I saw you and Ranma..." Mara said, her voice going to a whine. Urd stopped and tensed. Mara walked out of the shadow, and her face was neither held sadness or anger. She looked... sad.  
  
Urd was about to speak when Mara cut her off. "I won't get between you two, but it doesn't mean I give up. You better hang on to him Urd, because if you don't, I'll take it from there."  
  
Urd smiled. "I won't disappoint you, Mara."  
  
Mara returned the smile. "You better. So, your going to unite with him using the Union?"  
  
Urd nodded. "Yeah... I'm going to ask Father about it. He will be the one who can decide."  
  
Mara smiled sadly. "Urd, I need a favor." Urd looked at her friend/rival, and nodded.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"If the Union will take place, invite me, okay?" Mara asked.  
  
"Sure," Urd replied. "I'll ask Father as well..."  
  
Oh Urd, didn't you know Kami-sama already planned it?  
  
To Be Continued...  
  
/--------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------\  
  
NEXT: the BIG FAT UNION! Ranma gets the girl he loves, and Urd gets her Wild horse! With Ucchan doing the catering, Mara and Hild the only Demons in the Union, plus not to mention the Sailor Senshis also invited, it wont be a wedding of the century! It will be the wedding of the century!  
  
Author's note: If some of you people think that Ranma admitting his feelings and even try doing the sexual act with Urd is a very OOC, think about this a minute. Ranma experienced the pain when he thought Urd died. And Ranma would do the act since his fiancé was not a violent mallet wielding tomboy.  
  
Skuld: Are you talking about me?!  
  
No! Honestly! [WHACK!] OW! Anyway, I'm going to take a break, writing a chapter for my Parasite Moon [Parasite Eve Sailor Moon Crossover] and Omega [Darkstalkers Insertion] before updating the Project II... {Moans heard} Oh, come on guys, I'm a fast updater. I wont take that long! Ja ne!  
  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------/ 


	13. My Big Fat Wedding with Ice Cream on the...

Ranma sighed. He wore a very ridiculous suit which was so fitting that his clothes were molded with his body. He didn't like it. No matter what others said, he didn't feel quite at home with his white tuxedo.  
  
"Are you sure that I should wear this?" Ranma asked Keichii.  
  
Keichii shrugged. "Don't ask me Ranma. I'm new to this as you are... But when Urd said that it suited you, she did mean it."  
  
"You mean I look like a lollipop for Urd?" Ranma asked, smiling a bit. The taste of Urd still lingered in his mouth as yesterday they both did a new position which consisted of two numbers. He didn't get it, and didn't want to. His nose still was on the verge of exploding when he thought about it. He took a deep breath.  
  
Keichii smiled as well. "Well, this is you're wedding," Keichii said. "You're lucky."  
  
Ranma smiled weakly. Not that he didn't like getting wedded, but he was more nervous about the wedding itself. He was getting wedding jitters. "I'm nervous..."  
  
"That's why I'm here to help..." said a masculine voice behind the two boys. They both turned around and gasped.  
  
-| Omega X Present |-  
  
-| Project II: Saiyan Ranma |-  
  
-| Chapter 13: My Big Fat Wedding with Ice Cream on the side |-  
  
A man stood there in the door with a small smile in his face. He was handsome, long hair and has earrings. Ranma felt immense power from him and his back shivered a bit. "Who are you?"  
  
"I'm Kami-sama," the man said, smiling. "Nice to meet you in the flesh, Ranma. And you must be Keichii, the mortal who wished for Belldandy to stay with him."  
  
Keichii swallowed.  
  
"Ahh, don't worry," Kami-sama said, waving his hand. "I'm not here to punish anyone or anything. You seem to get enough with three goddesses in your house, and a demoness in your tail, no pun intended," Kami-sama added, looking at Ranma.  
  
Ranma smiled weakly. "Hello," he said, bowing a bit. (Watch your mouth, watch your language...!) were Ranma's train of thoughts. "Nice to meet you, Kami-sama..."  
  
"Forget the pleasantries," Kami-sama said, waving his hand again. "Once I'm out of my office, I'm not much of the Almighty. You can say I'm just a normal Kami with the power to create almost anything."  
  
"Uh, right..." Ranma said nervously. (What did he say?) was in his mind though.  
  
Kami-sama sighed. "Forget what I said. I'm just here to help you."  
  
"How?"  
  
"I know you're really nervous about the wedding," Kami-sama said. "So I'm here to offer you some ice-breakers..." and he showed something in his hand.  
  
"... Johnny Walker Black Label?" Ranma asked after reading the bottle.  
  
=Urd's Position=  
  
"Oh happy days..." Urd began, with her two hands in her chest. "One of the girls fantasies, being wed by a handsome prince..." and Urd made a show with her eyes becoming moist. "And that prince has come to me, to take my hand, kiss my lips, and kiss my other lips..."  
  
"Ugh, Urd," Mara said, who was beside her, looking sick. "That's sick."  
  
Urd, disturbed at her speech, lost her momentum, and glared at Mara. "Damn it, Mara, can't I even make my speech without any interruptions? And if he did marry you," Urd's eyes narrowed, "I bet you would let your other lips do the kissing..."  
  
Mara smiled a bit. "Nah. I know how extremely shy Ranma is. You got lucky that night where you guys first had sex."  
  
"Really?" Urd said, acting surprised. "He wasn't much shy when I showed him the 69, and for your information, it was making love, not having sex."  
  
"What's the difference?" Mara asked, a bit annoyed.  
  
"Sigh, I expected as much, since you are a demoness..." Urd said. "Sex is something general. There is dominating sex, casual sex, marital sex, forced sex, which humans and kamis call rape. Making love is more than having sex..." Urd had a faraway look in her face. "It's sharing and giving. Sharing good feelings, giving of feelings. It's a connection between two people who love each other. It's a..."  
  
"Alright..." Mara grumbled. "Just shut up please! I can stand your speeches, but when it travels to the depths of stupidity, I got to draw a line. Especially when those lines were made by the airhead Venus!"  
  
Urd sniffed. "Right. You just don't understand anything about love! Although I have to admit, Venus is an airhead, kinda like you."  
  
The two glared at each other and electricity seemed to cackle between them.  
  
"My, my, my," said a voice behind them. "Aren't you two very friendly with each other?"  
  
Urd froze, and paled visibly. "Cant be..." and she turned around. "Mom?"  
  
"Oh, my dear daughter called me mom!" Hild said, stifling a tear. "I'm so moved."  
  
Urd was not impressed. "What the heck are you doing here?"  
  
"Why am I here?" Hild asked her. "I'm here to attend the big day of my daughter! I'm so proud of you!"  
  
"WHAT?! You can't come! You're not invited!" Urd said.  
  
"Your Father invited me... Of course, he just wanted my information as soon as possible..." Hild added silently. Before Urd could even question what she meant, Hild turned to Mara. "How are you Ma-chan? Good I hope."  
  
"I'm okay Boss," Mara said with an air of respect. Hild was after all a Demon Lord, and Mara's boss.  
  
"Forget the boss stuff," Hild said, waving her hand very Kami-sama like. "I'm not here as a Hell Lord. I'm here as a guest to my daughter's Union!" Hild had a dreamy expression in her face. "Imagine, my own daughter, finally getting someone she likes, and a Saiyan!"  
  
Urd wanted to disappear. Her mom was going to embarrass her. She just knew it...  
  
"Hild, are you here?" a voice said behind Hild.  
  
"Oh, K-sama, it's good to see you," Hild said, turning around.  
  
"Who's that?" Urd sneered. "New boyfriend?"  
  
"I'll forget that statement, Urd," the voice said seriously. Urd gasped. It was Kami-sama.  
  
"I'm sorry!" Urd said at once, feeling dread coming towards her. She became very well behaved after the night she first consummated her physical love with Ranma. Kami-sama knew why, and he kinda laughed about it. He could still remember the time she came to his office and was frantically looking at her feet, requesting a Union between her and Ranma. She broke into a very blissful smile when he said yes.  
  
Kami-sama waved his hand again. "I said I'll forget it. Come on, Hild, dear, we'll let the kids do their stuff. I have a feeling today will be very special..." (And I'm counting on that Omega X to show up...) Kami-sama silently thought. He took Hild's hand and kissed it.  
  
"Oh, K-sama," Hild said laughing. "You were always a tease..."  
  
And together, they exited. Urd and Mara looked at each other with dread. They suddenly jumped towards the window and looked outside.  
  
"Father and mom... together? Is Ragnarok coming?" Urd asked to no one.  
  
"Boss, friendly with him..." Mara shuddered a bit.  
  
"K-sama?" Urd asked again.  
  
"Hild, dear? He called Boss dear?" Mara asked.  
  
Outside the door, two figures were laughing already. "I think we scared them," Kami-sama said.  
  
"Oh, let them be," Hild said with amusement in her voice. She took her hand away from Kami-sama and dove to her pockets. She seemed to be looking for something, and when she found it, she frowned a bit. "Here is you're information. I have to admit, your scenario got me big time." And she gave a small disc.  
  
"Well, I can thank Ikari. A bastard he might be, but he knew what he was doing," Kami-sama said. "So, this information contains most of the High Level Living Beings found in other planes... What are they called again?"  
  
"I believe they call themselves 'Author's'" Hild said, smiling a bit. "I got it luckily while scanning my system for bugs. These Authors have very powerful magical attributes that can change history, circumstances, combine dimensions, and almost anything they want without being very much detected. They are neither evil nor good. That's why they are almost undetectable." Hild paused. "They rival our powers put together."  
  
Kami-sama smiled. "There is always something more powerful out there. I am not affected by them, maybe because I'm the Almighty."  
  
"Who knows, maybe they are affecting you, and you don't know it," Hild frowned. "Imagination seems their only boundaries."  
  
"Forget them for a while. They are not doing anything much evil anyway," Kami-sama said. "And we have a wedding to count on!"  
  
Hild smiled. "Finally, my little girl will get hitched!"  
  
"Reminds us of old times, huh?"  
  
"Hope it doesn't end like old times..." Hild said wistfully.  
  
"It wont," Kami-sama said. "I have a feeling it won't."  
  
=The Time Comes=  
  
Ranma gulped. It was time, and a time he didn't want to happen. It was a make or brake situation, where the only way to win was to go through with it. He wouldn't brake. He was Son Ranma! He never gives up, never quits!  
  
He looked around. It was like he was in a big Church, like the one he saw in Italy, but it was large, and there were a group of Angels as the choir, some kamis and megamis, and he even saw the Sailor Senshis. Usagi was waving at him, giving him like a thumbs up and hugging Mamurou closer. Mamurou seemed very nervous.  
  
Makoto and Minako were very unhappy, their prime catch gone, and they wanted to cry. A hunk like Ranma comes only once in a lifetime.  
  
Ami was looking a bit nervous. Her Mercury computer kept on beeping as new kamis entered. The power levels of this place were so high that she didn't feel safe even with her protective fuku.  
  
Hotaru was all smiles. Haruka and Michiru looked tense, looking around the place, while Setsuna was smiling weakly. She had to smile. She was after all, witnessing something she never thought she'd witness before. The Union is supposed to be a great way to unite two souls. It's not some sort of marriage bound by pieces of paper. This marriage combines the two souls, making them into soulmates, or if they were soulmates, their bonds will be strengthened.  
  
The music played, and everyone who was talking became death silent. Ranma knew it. He turned around and saw Urd, gracefully walking in the carpet. She looked very beautiful with her white gown flowing long behind her. She had her hair flown freely behind her veil and she looked absolutely lustrous. She carried a bouquet of flowers in her hand. Ranma gulped, feeling another heat wave coming towards him.  
  
She walked steadily, like a predator, making a catch on her prey, as she stalked silently towards Ranma.  
  
A figure in the crowd smiled as he leaned on the wall, having two packages in the sides of his feet. He wore a red Polo Long Sleeve folded neatly up his arm. He had dark blue jeans, Paco could be read in one of the side, carpenter style and loose. He also wore black boots with a streak of brown in the front. He looked absolutely dashing, and was even more so with shades which had a small lettering 'Ray-Ban' on the side.  
  
"It's all up to you, now, Ranma," the figure said.  
  
Urd positioned himself to Ranma's right, and smiled gently at him. Ranma smiled back weakly.  
  
Someone in front of them cleared his throat. Ranma looked from Urd to the figure and he almost choked. The figure stood there with a dark cloak over him, covering most of his features. His voice was masculine, and kinda sore.  
  
"DEATH!" Ranma shouted at once, and Urd face faulted. The Senshis took out their transformation pens and was about to transform when the hooded figure raised his hand.  
  
"Stop!" the figure said. "I'm not Death! He's my brother!" and after saying that, it seems everyone calmed down considerably. "Jeez, you scared the jitters out of me," it said. "I'm someone who arranges the marriages. Now, shall we begin?" Urd nodded enthusiastically.  
  
"Dearly Beings, we are gathered here in this very special day, to witness the Union of Son Ranma and Urd. As an official law, I must ask anyone if they think that if they are not fit to be united, please speak now or hold your peace..." the cloaked figure said.  
  
CLICK!  
  
"Uh... Urd..." Ranma began to back away from Urd, who now had a M4A1 Assault Rifle and she was casually leaning it on her shoulders. "What's that for?"  
  
"Safety," Urd said, pointing at Minako and Makoto. They were standing up, mouths open. They were about to protest but stopped cold when they saw the gun. "So, anyone wants to protest?"  
  
There was collective shaking of the heads around the place. Only Kami-sama and Hild were the only ones not shaking their heads. "She acts like her mother..." Kami-sama said.  
  
Hild growled and kicked Kami-sama hard in the shin.  
  
"Uh... I'll continue..." the cloaked figure said. "Now, Urd, Second Class Goddess of the Past, Limited, do you, an irresponsible goddess who always messes up things and love lives..." Urd growled and pointed the gun at him. The Hooded figure gulped and skipped the rest parts, continuing, "...take Ranma to be your united soulmate, through all the honeys poured in your body, whip cream, sliced strawberries, bondage..."  
  
Everyone looked shock... well, almost everyone. Even though Ranma paled and Urd was shaking, and everyone including Hotaru was having sweat drops, the figure with the red shirt was smirking.  
  
"... And use the Kama sutra 'till deletion do you part?"  
  
Urd shook her head. The Ministers of the Union must be changing their speeches. "I do..."  
  
"And do you Ranma, reject this poor excuse of a goddess, and marry... me!!!" the cloaked figure threw out his robe and it was revealed to be a she, not a he.  
  
"VENUS!" Urd said in shock.  
  
"LOVE ME!" she said and charged towards Ranma, hoping to give him a very tight hug.  
  
"OH NO YOU DON'T!" Urd said, pushing Ranma away.  
  
"RANMA WILL BE MINE!" Venus wailed, trying to blast Urd to bits.  
  
"HE IS MINE!"  
  
"Minako, that Venus looks a lot like you... except that she looks older," Makoto said, watching Venus and Urd fight out. Venus was throwing chains at Ranma while Urd was firing her gun [very OOC I might add] trying to drive Venus away.  
  
The figure with the red shirt was smiling widely now. "I kinda like this..."  
  
During the fight, a man walked in with authoritive clothes and handsome face started to walk in. He had a book in his hands and gave a nod to Kami- sama who nodded back. He looked so calm, so regal, that is, until he saw Urd and Venus lashing out. The look on the Minister's face made someone in the crowd do something very, very OOC.  
  
Kami-sama was seen laughing in the floor, tears rolling out of his eyes. He never had so much fun in his existence. His average day was usually day in and out, trying to look for problems, telling the other kamis to fix it, or watch Ruroni Kenshin. Right now, he'll treasure this event forever.  
  
Seeing Kami-sama laughing, everyone thought the end was near, and almost started a panic. Kami-sama, laughing? Was Ragnarok coming? Or is it something worse?  
  
"Oh, goodness gracious me," Kami-sama said, stifling his laughter. "I knew that this would be worth attending." He stopped laughing and saw that everyone was looking at him in a weird way. "What?" he asked.  
  
All the other people stared back to the main event, forgetting the scene which they saw. They didn't see Kami-sama rolling on the ground, laughing. Nope. They didn't... Is Ragnarok here?  
  
The official Minister sighed. He watched Urd as she used Venus' own chains and tied her up tightly. Urd smirked at her handiwork and wiped the dust of her hands. She also shoved the flower bouquet she carried into Venus' mouth. Venus could only mumble and try to scream. Urd walked away from her and went back to her position.  
  
"Damn, I knew watching Ranma do his katas would help me," Urd said smiling. She didn't use that much magic, but she used some physical stuff. Being around Ranma made her pick up a few moves and it surprised Venus very much.  
  
After what's all said and done, the minister sighed. He could finally do his job. "Dearly beloveds, we are gathered here to witness the Union between Ranma and Urd. If there is anyone who thinks that these two should not be united, speak now, or forever hold you're peace.  
  
"MMM!!' Venus murmured loudly. She was nodding her head. She didn't want Urd and Ranma together.  
  
BANG! And a hole appears in the left of Venus, a few centimeters away from her head. Ranma had his hands on Urd's shoulders, and Urd had her M4A1 assault rifle in her hand aiming at Venus. Venus promptly shook her head, saying 'No Complaints!'  
  
Minister finally sighed as Urd brought her gun back down. It disappeared from her hands, and Ranma raised his eyebrows. Maybe she would teach him how to do that.  
  
"Anyway, do you Urd, take Ranma as you're..."  
  
"Yes..." Urd said, cutting the minister off. It seems her patience was cut off after the incident with Venus. Or maybe she was trying to speed up the Union and unite with Ranma before anything else goes wrong.  
  
The Minister turned to Ranma.  
  
"Do you, Son Ranma, take Urd to be your soulmate, to have and to hold, through Ragnarok and War, until death do you part...?"  
  
Ranma shivered. He looked pale, and he didn't speak for a long time. Urd looked at him appraisingly and nudged him.  
  
"I... I... I..." he stuttered.  
  
Kami-sama sighed. He knew it would happen.  
  
"He didn't take the ice breaker?" Hild asked.  
  
"Nope. He's nervous as a cat about to be steam rolled..." Kami-sama sighed.  
  
"Ranma?" Urd asked, looking pleadingly at Ranma. Was he going to back out now? Didn't he mean it when he said he loved her? "Ranma, are you okay?"  
  
"Me... oh I'm fine. Uh, what did that guy say again?" Ranma asked nervously, scratching his head.  
  
Urd frowned. "Ranma, are you backing away from this?"  
  
"Huh? No!" Ranma quickly replied.  
  
"Then why don't you..." Urd stopped, and suddenly, she had tears in her eyes. "You don't really love me don't you? Am I just another... 'girl' you conquered?"  
  
"What?! Urd-chan, it's nothing like that!" Ranma bean to panic. "I love you. I really do!"  
  
"Really?" Urd asked.  
  
"Really," Ranma smiled a bit. "I would be glad to marry you."  
  
Urd smiled, and hugged Ranma. Inside, she was laughing. (So, all I needed was to urge him a bit, and realize his feelings! I'm a genius!)  
  
The Minister seems to hear all this, and smiled. That was unexpected. Sure, most of the males seem to turn tail and run, unless if they had a small sample of alcohol. He sighed as he remembered the Unions he did before. There were some extreme cases when one of the grooms ran away. He left the poor girl in the altar, crying. Another was red faced man who drank too much. He guffawed at his own wedding, said very embarrassing things about his wife. What was his name again? Zeus?  
  
But in front of him was a boy, powerful mortal, who didn't drink and was about to turn tail and run, but he stood his ground. He didn't officially say yes, but he admitted his love. That is why the Union is taking place, right?  
  
"Now, I pronounce you both as soulmates... You may now consummate your love with a kiss."  
  
"We are married," she said, and she kissed him again. Ranma returned the kiss. When he broke the kiss, he smiled a bit.  
  
"Hey, saying yes wasn't so bad..." Ranma said, and continued kissing Urd, forgetting the fact that he actually say yes.  
  
One by one, everyone saw that Urd and Ranma were still in a lip lock. They applauded. They applauded loudly actually. Usagi had tears in her eyes. Love was flowing between two people. It was so romantic. It also had affected the others. The Sailor Senshis, defenders of Love and Justice, felt it. No amount of jealousy could cloud their the pride they felt in knowing that, although indirectly, they united two people.  
  
Kami-sama and Hild were also applauding. Hild, proud of her daughter for her quick thinking. She actually expected Ranma to run away after hearing that he didn't drink any of what Kami-sama gave him. Kami-sama smiled as his planning bore fruit. The Union was far from over though, and with a thought and a smile, he clapped his hands hard and the whole atmosphere changed.  
  
The whole scene changed from a church scenario to a reception. Ucchan sign was hanging from the ceiling. Ranma was a bit shocked to find the whole scenario change, but he relaxed as Urd still had her arms on him. She brought him over a large table, and they both sat in the middle. Between the two were Kami-sama and Hild. The others had went to other tables which spread all over the place.  
  
The Senshis had a reserved table which they took their seats. After everyone was seated, there was only one reserved table. Ranma sighed. Maybe they couldn't make it.  
  
The doors suddenly opened, and Ranma heard a very maniacal laugh as six figures walked in. Ranma smiled. They did make it, and waved at them. He stood up and walked towards them, giving a quick pat to Sasami first. Then, in came Tenchi with a bow.  
  
"Hey Ranma!" Tenchi said.  
  
"You guys made it! And wow, look at you guys!" Ranma said as he looked at Tenchi. The Senshi he saw had formal wears, like Mamurou with his tuxedo, and the girls with gowns each with their respective colors, but Tenchi and the gang also looked good with formal wear, with the exception of Ryoko. Ryoko seemed to be better looking on casual clothes.  
  
"Sorry we are late," Katsuhito said, shaking Ranma's hand firmly. "We got lost in the way. We met a jerk during our way here. He demanded that we take him to you're wedding."  
  
Ayeka snorted. "He was a martial artist, but he was fat. He had a white gi and had a panda chained into him. We were surprised. He said he escaped hell to meet you Ranma. Saying something about family honor."  
  
Washu cackled. "I experimented using my plasmolosis gun. He seemed to enjoy it." and she cackled hard. Ranma face faulted, but then, Ayeka's description seem so familiar...  
  
Ranma scratched his head. He was thinking too hard. "Gee, those descriptions seem so familiar... anyway, sit guys! Dinner will be served later."  
  
He watched happily as the group walked towards the table. Ryoko and Ayeka were still sandwiching Tenchi. He smiled.  
  
=Kitchen=  
  
Ukyou was having a blast. Catering for his best friends wedding was the work of Kami-sama. Belldandy visited her a week before the wedding. She said that the wedding between Urd and Ranma would happen and they need a caterer.  
  
Ukyou smiled as Belldandy said that Ranma insisted that his Ucchan catered. After all, she made the best Okonomiyaki in the whole world. Unfortunately, okonomiyaki loses their flavors when left to cool and heated up again. It tastes the best only when newly made.  
  
Kami-sama fixed the problem by allowing some of the beings in Asgard who knew how to cook train under Ukyou. Ukyou received about ten Valkyries, 15 goddesses, both which learned quickly in making her okonomiyaki and helped her make okonomiyaki.  
  
Ukyou smiled as they made many okonomiyakis of different flavors, and with 25 people helping her, she really enjoyed her position as the head caterer as she prepared a feast with gusto.  
  
Ukyou exited the kitchen with plates in a large tray. Each plate had a few okonomiyaki. Behind her were some kamis who were 'volunteered' as helpers. Ukyou saw Ranma being hugged by Urd. She felt a pang of jealousy but it quickly faded away when Ranma saw her. He gave her a very happy smile, and gave her a thumbs up. Ukyou smiled. She had her friend back, that's all that matters.  
  
The figure with the red shirt finally left the wall, and removed his shades. He smiled. Taking the two packages that he had on his sides, he walked towards the tables, trying to find an empty place. He found one beside the Senshis table and smiled a bit. He walked towards them.  
  
"Hello," the boy said. "May I have a seat?"  
  
Setsuna looked at the boy and her eyes narrowed. It was the same boy from the festival. "You..." she said.  
  
Buds smiled weakly, cursing himself. He should have remembered that Pluto might still have a grudge because of the 'Caterpillar'. He was about to leave when Setsuna stood up and glared at him. Buds gulped. He might be an Author, but changing things like his circumstances could hurt Ranma's relationship with Urd. He didn't want that.  
  
He bowed slightly. "I'm sorry for that day."  
  
Setsuna still glared at him, and her staff appeared from her hands. The others backed away. With one swift motion, she brought her staff down hard to Buds' head and a crater was created. Setsuna huffed and smiled weakly. That felt good.  
  
Music started to play. Techno, pop, and songs like 'I lay my love on you' made Urd want to stand up and drag Ranma to the dance floor.  
  
"Ranma," Urd said, hugging Ranma softly, "let's dance!"  
  
Ranma smiled a bit. "I don't know how to dance..."  
  
"I'll show you," Urd said, and dragged Ranma to the dance floor.  
  
The Inners promptly sighed. Maybe they could get a chance to sneak in later... Yeah, that was it, and Minako and Makoto both got to their feet and went towards the dance floor. Mamurou was having a losing battle as Usagi promptly dragged his ass in the dancing zone. The music changed to Jazz, Techno, Slow Rock and Rap. The dancers adjusted their styles and speed. It seems the Juraian style off dancing was called sandwich. Ayeka and Ryoko were glaring daggers at each other as they squeezed Tenchi in the dance floor.  
  
The only person who didn't seem to join the dance floor was Skuld, who watched miserably at the people dancing. The girls were laughing as they had male companions as partners. Oh how she would give anything to have someone to even accept a relationship with her like that, not matter how brief.  
  
She knew what was wrong. All her life, she spent with her machines, tinkering them to perfection. She could now show off Banpei or her De- bugger and feel proud. Now, she felt that something was missing in her life.  
  
She snorted as she saw young Keichii dance with Belldandy. He was blushing badly, but at least he had the guts to take her to the dance. For once, Skuld ignored him.  
  
Something caught her eye. A movement and a crater in the Senshis table. A boy stood up from the crater made by his head. He had a scowl on his face, and was moving his head from side to side, like he was fixing his neck. He gave a tounge to the Senshi of Time, who, luckily for him, had her back turned to watch Haruka and Michiru proceed to the dance floor. Some kamis asked the remaining Senshis for a dance. Kinda ironic that Mars asked Rei for a dance, and Mercury was quick on his feet as he asked Ami. The only person not interested in the dance was Setsuna.  
  
The boy caught her eye though. He had two packages in his arms and he walked away. She followed quietly. He walked towards the table which had gifts.  
  
Buds walked towards the table that had gifts and the kamis gave to the new couple. He lowered one of his package to the table and spotted a megami. He smiled and recognized her.  
  
"Bast?" he asked.  
  
The woman turned around. "Who arrre you?" she asked, rolling her Rs.  
  
"Buds. My name is Buds," he said, giving his hand. "Are you hiding?"  
  
"Have too," she replied. "Rrranma has something about cats. That's why I have given him the rrreal neko-ken manual. How about you? What arrre you giving?"  
  
"A kitten," Buds replied, showing her a big box with holes inside it. Bast narrowed her eyes, and Buds recognized the look. "It's well fed and has water inside." And he opened the box. Bast nodded with approval. "It's for their kids."  
  
Bast narrowed her eyes. "Kids?"  
  
"Yeah," Buds replied. "They will have children soon. I'm actually looking forward to it. Anyway, nice meeting you..." and with a slight bow, he left Bast alone to think about what he said, and walked away towards the entrance of the building.  
  
Skuld followed him. She knew him, and recognized him too well. It was Omega X again, and finally, she would be able to know more about him. When he went towards the entrance, and Skuld saw the door close. She ran towards the door as well, but when she opened it, she didn't see anyone. Outside was all white, and in front of her was a gate where it is connected in Midgard. All those invited in the wedding who come from Midgard would be able to find the place as easy as opening your closet. Anyone without an invitation could never find this place.  
  
"WHERE IN THE WORLD AM I NOW?!" a voice shouted from her left. Skuld almost shouted in shock as she saw a young man, about Ranma's age with black hair and yellow bandana in his head, with an umbrella in his hand and a backpack in his back. He turned around and saw Skuld, and he quickly smiled a bit. All he needed to do was ask for directions.  
  
"Excuse me," the boy said. "Do you know where to Tokyo?"  
  
Skuld shook her head. She began to asses the figure. He didn't seem to have an invitation. How in the world did he get through the gate?  
  
"Sorry, I'm a bit bad about directions..." the boy said. He scratched his head nervously. "I'm sorry for bothering you." And he paused, hearing the music. "Is there a party inside?"  
  
"Oh, that's Ranma's and Urd's wedding..." Skuld replied.  
  
"Ranma?! RANMA! But he's dead! Am I in heaven, or hell?" the boy asked incredulously. The young goddess flinched at the last word.  
  
"Ranma's alive," Skuld said. "He's married."  
  
"WHAT! SAOTOME RANMA! PREPARE TO DIE!" and he ran towards the opposite side of the building, towards the gate, and vanished from view, leaving the poor Skuld supporting sweat drop in her head.  
  
(When he said that he had a bad sense of direction, he meant it...) Skuld thought. She shook her head. She had other things to take care of. She quickly glanced around. Omega X was no where in sight, and she sighed and sighed. She saw the package which Ranma carried. It had her name in it.  
  
She bent downwards and opened the box. Inside was a basic machine which made her Banpei look like a space ship, but this machine was something Skuld never thought of making. It was a ice cream making machine, and with the machine included ingredients.  
  
Tears started to fall in her eyes. Not tears of sadness, but of joy; joy that someone did care out there, and that someone was not only her sister, but a male.  
  
She walked back inside just in time for dinner. She sighed, placed her gift in the table she sat, and walked towards the buffet table.  
  
Ranma was back again with in his table, with Urd beside him. They shared okonomiyaki, which was Urd's idea, and Ranma didn't think about it too much. It was the first time that Urd and Ranma were fighting over the same plate as their chopsticks were flying everywhere in their table.  
  
Urd suddenly took a piece of okonomiyaki and Ranma thought that Urd was going to put the piece in her mouth, and he opened his mouth to say 'Gotcha!' when Urd suddenly surprised him when she put the piece of it in Ranma's open mouth.  
  
Urd stared at the eyes of her beloved and smiled. Ranma smiled back nervously as he chew on the morsel which Urd gave him. She gave him a quick peck in his lips.  
  
"I love you, Ranma," she said.  
  
Ranma relaxed visibly and smiled as well. "I love you too, Urd..."  
  
And they kissed deeply, not paying attention where they were or who were around.  
  
| Epilogue Next | 


	14. Epilogue

| Epilogue |  
  
"AAAHHHH!" Urd screamed in pain as she tried to take deep breaths. Right beside her was Ranma, wearing a blue surgical cloth over him, a shower cap and a mask. "I can't take it any more! DRUGS! PAINKILLERS! I need THEM!"  
  
"Urd, we started already," Ranma began. "Just take deep breaths! Pretend it doesn't hurt..."  
  
"IT DOES HURT!" Urd shouted. "I - NEED - PAINKILLERS! AAAAAHHHHHH!"  
  
"Come on Urd, take a deep breath. Breath! Breath! You're going to push soon, and the doctor said it will all be over... breath, breath!"  
  
Urd took quick huffs and puffs, and screamed again. "AAAAAHHH! I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!"  
  
"Of course you can..." Ranma said, trying to ease her pain. "It's like bite of an ant..."  
  
"It's not!" Urd retorted angrily.  
  
"It is a bite of an ant!" Ranma said, trying to make her angrier. People seem to block of pain when they are angry.  
  
"IT'S NOT! HOW CAN A BITE OF AN ANT FEEL LIKE THIS!" she bellowed and gave a very powerful punch to Ranma. It was so powerful that Ranma flew off a few inches before landing to the ground hard. Ranma rubbed his cheek. His wife could really punch.  
  
He stood up weakly and groaned, still rubbing his chin. Maybe making her angry was a bad idea...  
  
"I'm sorry," Urd said, her face contorted in pain. "Hold me Ranma..."  
  
Ranma held her close to his heart and eased her by whispering things in her ear. "Hush, Urd, we'll get through..." He looked pleadingly to the doctor.  
  
The doctor nodded. "It's in position. When I tell you, push..." and the doctor paused. "Alright now!"  
  
Ranma urged Urd to push as and Urd screamed in pain. "AAAAAAAHHHHHH!"  
  
"Take deep breaths, Urd," Ranma pleaded. "We are going to push again..."  
  
"NO! I cant take it anymore! I need the drugs!" Urd pleaded, her face a mask of pain.  
  
"Urd, bear it..." Ranma said. The doctor gave another signal. "Alright! It's time to push!"  
  
Urd took a deep breath, and pushed, screaming as the pain became so intense! "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!"  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!" Ranma screamed as well as Urd screamed in his ear. "I'M GETTING DEAF! CANT IT COME OUT YET?!"  
  
And just like magic, Ranma's wish came through as a cry of a baby was heard and all Urd's pain seemed to vanish.  
  
"It's a girl!" one of the nurses said. Ranma almost cried. His eyes watered as he looked at Urd.  
  
"It's a girl..." Ranma said.  
  
Urd smiled. She looked up in the ceiling, and said, "Thank you Father..."  
  
=Urd's Room=  
  
They were currently in a hospital reserved for deities and demons that have emergencies. After a month of blissful of making Love Tsunamis, Kami-sama granted Urd to have children, and to Urd's pleasant surprise, she found out that her stomach enlarged after two months. She was all giddy.  
  
It's been 9 months already, and Urd was taken to the hospital five times already. The first four were false alarms, but the last one was for real and Urd suffered about three hours of intense pain until finally, her pain and suffering were worth it as she was lying on the floor, awaiting her baby.  
  
Ranma was nervous as Urd, waiting to see their child. In the foot of Urd's bed were gifts for the baby, like rattles, a foldable crib and a stroller. Some of them had clothes, and others had dolls.  
  
"Here is you're baby, all clean and washed," the nurse said.  
  
"Oh, let me see!" said Ukyou.  
  
"Me too!" Mara said.  
  
"Mara, do be careful," Belldandy said.  
  
"Oh I will!" Mara said.  
  
Urd groaned. It was bad enough that she had to suffer during the labor, but she sighed. Making a child was much more pleasurable than giving birth. The nurse gave the baby first to Urd. Ranma took a peak.  
  
"Wow..." Ranma said. The baby looked exactly like Urd. She had tanned skin and white hair, and was curly. It was not as long as Urd's but Ranma knew already from the face of his baby, it would be as beautiful as Urd when it grew up.  
  
The baby opened her eyes, and Ranma smiled as he finally found that the baby did inherit something from him. The baby had grayish blue eyes, and when she saw her two parents, it squealed in delight, raising it's arms and Urd and Ranma were a bit shocked to see that a tail went out of the cloth the baby was wrapped in.  
  
Ranma smiled. The baby inherited two things from him. It didn't disturb him that a normal baby wouldn't be able to see her parents until after a few months.  
  
"Oh! It's so cute!" Mara said, smiling. She was a bit disappointed that the baby almost looked like a carbon copy of Urd, but she just shrugged. It was cute with Ranma's eyes and tail. "Let me hold it..."  
  
Urd was reluctant, but nevertheless gave her friend/rival her baby. She knew Mara wouldn't hurt her baby. Ranma was their link together, and the baby was Ranma's.  
  
Mara smiled as she carried the baby. "You really do look like Urd!" Mara said. "I do hope you won't act like you're mother..."  
  
The baby paled a bit, and then, she threw up in front of Mara. It hit Mara dead in the face, and Urd tried to stifle her laughter as she watched Mara have a funny look in her face. She handed the baby back to Ranma who gave her a cloth.  
  
"Very funny," Mara said sarcastically as she wiped the puke of her face.  
  
Urd went to full blown laughter. "It seems that it doesn't like you..."  
  
"Yeah, she does act like her mother..." Mara said sarcastically.  
  
"Sorry Mara," Ranma smiled weakly.  
  
"Nah, it's okay Ranma," Mara said, waving her hand.  
  
Ranma smiled at his friend. "Thanks for visiting us."  
  
Mara smiled. Ranma was so sweet sometimes. No wonder Urd would not trust Mara when Ranma was close to her proximity. She might have accepted their Union, but it doesn't mean Mara would roll and die about it. Urd had a very suspicious feeling that Mara would hit Ranma in the sack whenever she had the chance. All she needed to do was to convince poor naïve Ranma.  
  
"Hey, that's my husband you're flirting with..." Urd growled.  
  
Mara gave her a funny look, and glared at her which said 'I'm gonna seduce him and you ain't stopping me'.  
  
Urd returned her own glare which said 'Try it'.  
  
Ranma scratched his head. Mara and Urd still had hostilities between them, and even though they seem so friendly at times, they would glare at each other for no particular reason.  
  
"Urd, what shall we name her?" Ranma asked, breaking the tension.  
  
"Hmm? Oh, yeah. What should we name her?" Urd began to think.  
  
"How about Dru?" Mara suggested.  
  
"Isn't that a name for a boy?" Urd frowned.  
  
"Nah. She's named after her mother..." Mara smirked.  
  
"Excuse me? What did you mean by that?" Urd demanded.  
  
"U-R-D, reverse it, you get D-R-U," Mara smirked. "As in Dru Hill, the rap band."  
  
Urd gave her a funny look. "Very nice," she said sarcastically.  
  
"How about Rei?" Ranma asked.  
  
The two antagonistic females gave him a look, which made Ranma nervous, but he calmed down when Urd stroked her chin.  
  
"Not bad..." she said.  
  
"Son Rei..." Mara thought about it, there was something wrong with it, but it sounded right.  
  
Belldandy smiled, as she took the baby in her arms. "Welcome to the family, Son Rei..."  
  
=Outside the room=  
  
Skuld was there looking in the ceiling. Being around Ranma and Urd, and Belldandy and Keichii was. It may seem Mara would be good company, but she too was taken in by Ranma. Almost all her friends [friends of Belldandy and Urd actually] had boyfriends. She sighed miserably.  
  
She had a photo in her hand. It was Buds walking away. The picture was taken by a camera during the union. It was the best photo of him so far.  
  
The picture had Buds with his back mostly shown, and his face was seen. It wasn't his whole face, but his left side was seen. It was an upper photo and it looked like Buds was looking if anyone was following him. She sighed. The tanned boy hid his bulk well with his clothes, and he absolutely dashing. Red suited him.  
  
Skuld sighed again. He never appeared again after that. It was kinda nasty surprise when Ranma opened the mysterious package. He jumped up to the ceiling when he saw the kitten.  
  
Ranma now could control his fear as he was learning the real Cat fist using Bast's manuals. The kitten was needed and Skuld wondered if Buds really knew what Bast was going to give that's why he gave a kitten.  
  
Buds... Omega X... Buds... Those names always repeated in her head. She wanted to find him. She needed to find him...  
  
=A few years=  
  
Nodoka Saotome was looking at her mail. So far, she received 14 different mails, and most of them were Junk Mail. She sighed. She missed her son, and she didn't know where he was. Hope was fading away.  
  
A package caught her eye. It was big, and wrapped. It seems like it was wrapped, and judging by it's size and width, it was a book. She shrugged. It didn't seem to have a return address, and when she opened it, she gasped. There was an envelope there and the book was not a normal book. It was a photo album. In front of the album was a very beautiful woman with a white gown. She had platinum white hair, and beside her was a young man. He was handsome and looked very manly in did. They both had smiles.  
  
Opening the envelope, there was one paper.  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- Dear Mom,  
  
Sorry for not trying to locate you sooner. It's been a busy life for me.  
  
I can't write much of a story, because there are many things going on. First, my old man died and did some things which complicated things a bit.  
  
Please visit us, mom. I'm writing the address where I can be located at the bottom of the letter.  
  
As you can guess, I'm married. She's wonderful woman and I don't know what I'll do without her. I sent a photo album there to show you what happened, and show you my daughter Rei. She's a copy of Urd, my wife. She's so adorable...  
  
Anyway, I hope this comes to you intact. I used one of Urd's friends (I think Mercury was his name...) to deliver it to you.  
  
I hope you come soon. There are so many things I have to tell you, and I know that there are many things you want to ask me.  
  
Your Son, Ranma  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-  
  
Nodoka looked at the cover of the photo album. (So that is Ranma...) Nodoka thought. Then, she remembered something. The Uniting of the Tendo and Saotome School...  
  
She looked at the photo again. (They look so happy together...) Nodoka thought. (My son is so manly...) And she proceeded to open the photo album.  
  
| Music: Time of My Life by Macy Grey |  
  
When they come like left for day bet not in my head And now I wanna be bigger, bein' here with you...  
  
[Picture of Rei and Ranma doing a kata...]  
  
It's not so hard to be I can see in my dream, I know I'm gonna be better My friends always say  
  
[Picture of Chibi-Usa and Rei together with Urd and Ranma in the background]  
  
My friends always say..ey..ae. That every thing will be ok But it don't always work out that way Show in my famagam' Me living in, cuz I'll remember when baby  
  
[Picture of the Senshis without their fukus. In front of them were Rei and Chibi-Usa]  
  
I've had, the time of my life, Everything is right, with you After all that I've been through(yeah) I ain't try to loose This time of my life, with you...  
  
[Picture of Urd smirking as she pulled Ranma and Rei by their tails...]  
  
Nodoka sighed as she closed the photo album. They were happy together, no need to tell Ranma about the other engagement with the Tendos. After all, she got what she wanted. A grandchild!  
  
Nodoka packed her bags. She was going to unite with her son...  
  
=Belldandy's Place=  
  
Ranma sighed as she petted his cat. Urd stopped going to school since her 'condition', and Ranma, with the help of Keichii passed High school and was about to attend collage with Keichii. He was 22 years of age now, his hair elongated and he looked so handsome, something Urd and Mara noticed. There were times when the two would stare at him making him nervous, but he was okay. After all, he was a father of a very healthy and cute 5 year old. She had Ranma's learning curve as she learned most of the basic katas after being shown twice.  
  
Ranma was also the husband of the sexiest women in the universe. Plus a scholar grant and him taking planning to be a sensei, what more could he ask. A little more, he could be opening his own dojo and start teaching Anything Goes.  
  
He smiled as he watched Rei chase Chibi-Usa around. It seems that Rei's friend was from the future, daughter of Mamurou and Usagi. He didn't think much about it. It was a complicated issue, and sometimes, it made his head hurt.  
  
Behind him was the untransformed Sailor Senshi. They visited many times now that Chibi-Usa wanted to visit Rei and play with her. The Senshis and Ranma grew slowly into a friendly relationship, and so did Ranma and the Juraians, who went to their home planet. It seems it was customary for Juraians to marry two wives. It seems that Ryoko and Ayeka's favorite sandwich finally went through and married the two of them.  
  
Ranma sighed. Everything seem to be so normal. Just a few years ago, the girls, now turned women were trying to kill him, Mara and Urd were fighting tooth and nail to have him, and then, after all was done, everything fixed by themselves.  
  
Suddenly, someone entered the grounds. She looked at the young man sitting in the porch of the house. She smiled, and ran towards him. "Ranma!"  
  
Ranma looked at the woman with short dark hair. It was almost a shade of red, and her face was exactly like the one he had. The picture was given by Setsuna who told him about his mother. He smiled and ran towards her. "Mom!"  
  
That day, son and mother reunited after 16 years.  
  
=Asgard=  
  
Urd was in Kami-sama's office, looking determined. She waited patiently until Kami-sama stopped writing.  
  
"Yes, Urd?" Kami-sama asked.  
  
"I want to be re-instated as a mortal..." Urd said simply.  
  
Kami-sama raised his eyebrows like he didn't expect this. "Why?"  
  
"I will not watch Ranma grow old and die. If he will die, I want to be beside him," Urd said simply.  
  
Kami-sama stayed silent for a while, punching a few buttons in his keyboard. Two files appeared from his desk. He paused, looking at the first file. He opened it, and smiled a bit. Urd couldn't see the smile now that Kami-sama was back in his office, and there was light distorting most of his features.  
  
He threw the file to Urd. Urd looked confused. (Kami-sama, throwing a file?) and opened it. Her eyes widened.  
  
"Tell him that we never had a Saiyan Kami in a while," Kami-sama said. "Tell Ranma a position is offered to him after he finally wants to settle down. I believe you are pregnant again."  
  
Urd blushed a bit. "I will tell him... Thank you Father..." and she turned around and had a big smile in her face. With Ranma as a god, he would be immortal as well, like her.  
  
"Tell Skuld to come in please," Kami-sama said.  
  
She exited the office, and saw Skuld. Urd nodded and Skuld entered. Skuld entered and bowed respectfully to her Father. She walked slowly towards his desk.  
  
Kami-sama looked at her, his expressions hidden. He finally spoke. "I obtained a few information regarding the mysterious anomaly which showed himself more than once..." he paused. "Omega X seems to be a Higher Level Being which we call 'Authors'. They have powerful magic abilities; seemingly that imagination is their only boundaries. Omega X lives on another plane, and so do other Authors."  
  
Skuld listened with rapt attention. The boy, an HLB? HLBs were supposed to be rare. They are rumored to be more powerful than Kami-sama as well. "Father, did you find out anything about Bud... Omega X?"  
  
Kami-sama smiled a bit. "Yes. Which is why I called you. Omega X proved to be very powerful. He messed up a few scenarios which endangered Ranma and Urd..." (Although I have to admit, without those scenarios, the love between Urd and Ranma would not have bloomed...) Kami-sama thought. "Which is why he needs to be punished. I need you to destroy him."  
  
Skuld exited the room with an unreadable face. In her hand, she had a file, and she walked slowly towards the wall.  
  
"Skuld, you okay?" the secretary asked.  
  
Skuld whimpered and her eyes watered. She went down to her knees and cried.  
  
"My only love..." she began. "My only enemy..." and she sobbed.  
  
=Kami-sama's Office=  
  
Kami-sama sighed. He must have upset Skuld really hard, but if she only knew that the other plane had also multiple dimensions. There was not one Omega X but many.  
  
The phone beside him rang, and he answered it at once. "Hild..." he said.  
  
"Well, looks like you are using my information to good use," Hild on the other line said. "What are you planning?"  
  
"It seems that this Omega X is responsible in creating the Zero Incident, where another Ranma killed himself to save the world," Kami-sama said. "He also has his other selves sent to other scenarios. One of them, which he calls Omega, has himself situated as a symb-demon with tentacles. Another is where he and his friend are pitted against the Senshi in Me Against All Odds... It was very funny the way they insulted the Senshis."  
  
Hild laughed. "I read that as well. Well, are you doing anything?"  
  
"Reading Gaijin by Carrot Glace," Kami-sama said. "Interesting fellow he is."  
  
"Well, don't let me disturb you..." Hild said. "Going for another bet?"  
  
"Sure. I bet Skuld would disobey my orders and not kill Omega X," Kami-sama said.  
  
"And I'll bet that she will follow her orders... after she had her cherry popped," Hild replied. "Same amount as before."  
  
Kami-sama smiled. "Alright..."  
  
Unknown to them, another Omega X was laughing at the scenario. It was the start of Project III.  
  
The End 


	15. Trailer of Project III

| Trailer of Project III |  
  
Buds is going to get a visit from someone he never expected...  
  
[Scene Bathroom]  
  
Skuld stood there floating in the in the tub of warm water, looking left and right. She raised her hand and looked at her watch. There was a beeping sound.  
  
"Hmm... according to my scanners, he is somewhere near here..." Skuld said.  
  
"Hey..." Buds said nervously. The goddess robes she wore were flowing and Buds was surprised to see that Skuld grew up to a hot chick...  
  
Skuld looked down, and realized that Buds was naked in the tub. She didn't close her eyes. Instead, it traveled downwards... lower... lower...  
  
"AAAAAHHH!" she screamed, pretended to cover her eyes, leaving a few holes in her hand to peak. Buds gave her a funny look. Skuld jumped away, and went towards the door, slamming it shut.  
  
[Scene Ends]  
  
Skuld's mission was to exterminate Omega X, but her feelings for him were too strong. She just sent him to another dimension... Buds now found himself another adventure...  
  
[Scenery is white]  
  
"Queen Serenity," a woman said. Buds tried to focus his eyes. "Please meet my son, Xander Ryu..."  
  
Buds looked at the woman who spoke. She had what looked like Royal Clothes, had a crown on her head, and had blue hair. Buds focused on the other woman. She had long blonde hair and looked like...  
  
(Wait a minute... Queen Serenity?) Pause... "NO THE FUCK I AIN'T!"  
  
SLAP!  
  
"Xander! Watch you're mouth!"  
  
[Scene Ends]  
  
Buds gets to be the Sailor Mercury's brother, and his adventure begins... Unfortunately, when Beryl attacks, Buds, or now known as Xander Ryu, was able to stop Unit First Strike, but drowned in the parts of China. A few thousand years after that, another person drowns, and the two souls were never released from the pool. After A thousand and five hundred years later, guess who falls in the spring?  
  
"BAKA OYAJI!"  
  
Unknown to Ranma, the Pool carried two souls, and his transformation by turning to female, since the drowned girl was the latest. Unknown to him, another soul resided which waited for the longest time before he could manifest himself...  
  
[Scene of Ranma in the Tendo Dojo, after Jusendo]  
  
Ranma was looking around him. Everything was white.  
  
"Where am I?" Ranma asked.  
  
Everything was white, and then, changed to something different. Everything seemed to by crystal like now, and he saw a woman sitting in what looked like a throne.  
  
Footsteps came in and Ranma saw a boy, about his age with Soldier's clothes. He had a few medals in his chest, had short hair done into spikes. He approached the woman and went on to one knee.  
  
"Yes my Queen?" the boy asked.  
  
"Xander, I'm nervous..." the Queen said. "The enemy approaches fast, and you predicted that my kingdom will fall..."  
  
The boy named Xander stood up. "Please trust me on this, my Queen. Yes, you're kingdom will fall now, but it can be rebuilt. All we need is you using the Imperium Crystal to revive the Senshi in the future."  
  
"To reincarnate them..." the Queen said frowning.  
  
"I understand if the Queen won't trust what I say. Even Pluto thinks I'm mad, but I know what I'm saying," he said. "You will see, in the last few moments, Beryl will attack again and she will succeed."  
  
There was a pause before the Queen sighed. "Very well. Do be careful, General Xander."  
  
"I will, my Queen. Unit First Strike is a dangerous unit. They are targeting the Moon directly hoping to blow it into pieces," Xander said. "We have to delay or destroy Unit First Strike or else, we lose the war."  
  
"Very well, Xander... How is 'she'?" the Queen asked.  
  
Xander smiled. "She's nervous, but I lied saying that we will be together. Maybe in another lifetime we will be."  
  
With a final bow, he walked away. Ranma gasped again as the surroundings changed to white.  
  
"So, Ranma, we meet..." a voice said behind him. Ranma turned around and gasped. It was Xander.  
  
"Who are you? What are you doing here? Where am I?" Ranma asked.  
  
"I'm called Xander Ryu, sister of the Senshi of Mercury, and we are here in you're mind..." he paused. "I drowned in the pool, thousands of years ago, and then, a girl drowned in the same pool. Our souls mingled with each other until the fateful day where you arrive and get cursed..."  
  
"But I turn to a girl! Why didn't I just get transformed to you?" Ranma asked.  
  
"Yes... It was actually very convenient for me. The Pools of Sorrow never meant to have two souls," Xander said. "When it did, one would lose all memories and be a transformational energy matrix in which cold water will trigger it, and the other would have all his memories, to await for something. As for the question you asked a while ago, I'm here to do something no one ever did for you before."  
  
"What is it?" Ranma asked.  
  
"I'm giving you a choice," Xander said. "I'm willing to combine my soul with yours, give you my memories, my experiences. You'd still be Ranma Saotome, but you would also be Xander Ryu."  
  
"Why are you offering me this? Why should I even accept?" Ranma asked.  
  
"Something is coming Ranma," Xander said. "I fought something very powerful before, and I sealed 'her'. The problem is, the seal would likely be broken now, and she would once again emerge to do what she wanted to do."  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Destroy everything..."  
  
[Scene Ends]  
  
Now, the Ranma's life would take a more chaotic term as he combines with Xander. He meets with old friends...  
  
[Scene]  
  
"Are you really Xander?" the girl with spiky red hair asked.  
  
"Yup, but call me Ranma, Washu," Ranma replied, smiling.  
  
"And call me Washu-chan..."  
  
[Scene Ends]  
  
Old loves...  
  
[Scene]  
  
"Xander?"  
  
"I was used to be called like that," Ranma said. "It's good to see you again, Hotaru. Damn you're cute..."  
  
"Xander?! You're really Xander?!"  
  
"Yup!" Ranma smiled. "So, how..."  
  
SLAP!  
  
Ranma stood dumbly as Hotaru had her palm whap his face. He looked confused. The slap didn't hurt, but Ranma never really expected something like that from an old loved one. "What did I do?"  
  
[Scene Ends]  
  
Old enemies...  
  
[Scene]  
  
"So, Xander was also reborn..." the woman said. "How nice."  
  
"So, Ursula, how's the tricks?" Ranma said.  
  
"Very well, actually. So, shall we begin?"  
  
"Yes. I shall destroy you for the last time!" Ranma said, and the two figures charged at each other.  
  
[Scene Ends]  
  
Old friends, old loves, old enemies. Ranma has now more to do than defend the world. He has to convince Hotaru that he is not a Casanova, and believe me, that is very difficult.  
  
Project III: Legend of the Wild Horse.  
  
Coming in the nearest FanFiction site near you...  
  
Another Ranma/Sailor Moon/Tenchi Muyo crossover.  
  
Brought to you by Omega X.  
  
/--------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------\  
  
Author's Notes:  
  
There were some people who suggested Trigun/Ranma for Project III. Sorry, but I don't know the Trigun series.  
  
Others suggested that Ranma to have the Orochi bloodline. Sorry. The only characters of the King of Fighters I know are the Fatal Fury Team. If anyone has the time, email me about them. It's nice to have more info about anime. Anyway, next time! Ja ne!  
  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------/ 


End file.
